MY king Natsu
by Kazami Ryuuji
Summary: natsu dikirim ke dunia lain untuk menjadi pahlawan dan mengalahkan raja iblis tapi takdir berkata lain,/ " kau akan menjadi raja baru menggantikanku" / mampukah natsu menjadi raja yang baik yosh.. silahkan disimak
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pahlawan yang menjadi raja

* * *

Kehidupan ini memiliki kemudahan dan juga kesulitan, tapi aku mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda ini adalah apa yang aku pikirkan , aku dapat berjalan dijalur tanpa tanjakan dan turunan,yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan dan juga tidak terlalu menyenangkan

Apa yang bisa kulakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan,apa yang ku inginkan dan apa yang tidak ku inginkan .

Meyakini semua itu, aku mencari jalan yang cocok dengan diriku, pada saat itu aku menjalani kehidupan yang normal yang tanpa mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu,dan tanpa mengumpulkan kebencian dari orang lain,

Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berpikir ' apa yang menyenangkan dari kehidupan tanpa rasa sakit dan senang' , tapi tolong pikirkan ini, tanpa menghiraukan apa yang seseorang inginkan dan tidak inginkan , hidup akan selalu memiliki rintangan.

Caraku menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang menganalisa kemampuanku,batasanku,hubungan yang kumiliki dengan orang lain,dan status keuangan , menilai mereka tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, tanpa tujuan yang tinggi ataupun rendah  
itulah kehidupanku

Dengan begitu aku menikmati sebuah kehidupan yang normal , pergi ke smp yang dekat dengan rumahku, lulus sma swasta yang biasa, masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang juga tidak terlalu terkenal tapi dengan reputasi yang sama dengan yang lain, jika ini terus berlanjut mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang tidak terlalu buruk, pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu buruk, mendapatkan pasangan yang tidak terlalu buruk , dan mempunyai keluarga yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Lalu apakah itu buruk, tentu tidak karena itu adalah hidupku, bagiku itu adalah kehidupan yang sangat aku impikan,

Namun

Kehidupan itu berubah , yah kehidupan normalku berubah atau telah telah di hancurkan oleh orang yang berada di depanku

"oohh, Pahlawan! Engkau telah datang, menerima panggilan kami!"

Seorang pria paru baya dengan perwatakan sedang, umurnya mungkin sekitar 40-50 tahun,dia mengunakan mantel berwarna merah dan sebuah mahkota emas di kepalanya ,dia terlihat berwibawa, dia pasti adalah seorang [Raja].,wanita muda disebelahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan memakai pakaian mewah ,umurnya terlihat seperti 30 tahunan dia adalah seorang [Ratu]

Aku sedang memahi situasi dan sekelilingku , mari kita lihat langit-langit yang sangat tinggi, tiang marmer yang tersusun lurus dan rapih ,dan ada karpet merah dibawah kaki ku, di kedua sisi terdapat beberapa prajurit berpakaian perang jaman medieval dengan helm besi dan armor besi ,dan di belakang ada pria memakai pakaian mewah juga sepertinya dia adalah perdana mentri atau penasehat raja,aku berada di ruang pertemuan di istana atau mungkin sejenisnhya ,ini seperti melihat adegan pembuka dari game RPG atau dari anime fantasy , seorang raja,istana,pemandangan yang asing,dan kata "Oh, Pahlawan" , yang tadi ku dengar ,

Hmmm.., ini hanya spekulasiku tapi mungkin aku berada di dunia lain

baik , pertama-tama aku harus menenangkan diri, saat kau kebingungan, lebarkan pandanganmu untuk melihat sesuatu yang dapat dilihat, aku berjalan di jalan yang datar setiap harinya , aku menutup mataku dan membukanya lagi tapi kenyataan di depanku tidak menghilang, oleh karena itu aku harus mengetahui dunia ini dan mendapatkan informasi benar informasi adalah hal yang paling penting dari pengamatan.

"ke..kenapa dengan matamu itu? Ap..apakah kau marah karena kami memanggilmu?"

Saat aku melebar mataku untuk melakukan pengamatan , raja mengatakan hal itu , dengan ragu-ragu , kemana perginya martabatmu raja?

"tidak, maaf tapi aku tidak dapat memahami situasi saat ini, jadi apakah kau cukup baik untuk menjelaskan padaku tentang situasi yang sulit di jelaskan ini?

"Se..sepertinya , kau cukup tenang, aku merasa iri.."

"Ahem.."

"bu..bukan apa-apa,lupakan"

Orang yang seperti penasehat itu terbatuk dan raja mengangkat bahunya dengan terkejut, melihat kejadian itu , ratu hanya tertawa kecil, bahkan para penjaga tersenyum pahit, dari suasana ini aku dapat melihat kalau raja ini adalah 'raja yang terlihat ramah' , dia terlihat tidak memiliki ambisi sedikitpun yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang raja,tapi dia mungkin raja yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya

Setidanya dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang raja yang memanggil pahlawan ketempat dengan kematian tinggi atau membuang pahlawan itu saat dia tidak di butuhkan lagi,benar-benar membuatku lega, aku sering membaca LN bergenre Fantasy dengan cerita akhir yang seperti tadi, tapi membayangkan aku akan mendapatkan situasi seperti ini tentu saja jawabanku adalah TIDAK

Meskipun begitu sepertinya aku adalah korban dari [ritual pemangilan pahlawan] oleh raja ini,berpikir ini adalah mimpi adalah buang-buang waktu

"jadi apakah ada monster atau raja iblis yang bangkit dan menghancurkan dunia, sehingga kau memanggilku kedunia ini..?"

"oohh,,sepertiya kau sudah mengetahui ya,"

"..."

"o..oi.., apa yang terjadi tuan pahlawan! Kenapa anda memegangi kepala anda? Apakah anda baik-baik saja"

"tidak.., tolong jangan pikirkan ini, aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing itu saja"

Oh sial ini mengerikan, ini adalah perkembangan yang cukup besar tapi mengapa ini terjadi padaku, bila ini terjadi pada orang lain mereka pasti akan merasa senang tp kenapa harus aku yang mengalami nasib ini, ini membuat kepalaku sakit.

Melihat bagaimana raja iblis datang dan menyerang dia pasti yakin inilah saatnya memanggil seorang pahlawan, tunggu...

" maaf bisakah kau menjelaskan situasi ini sekarang padaku"

"be..begitukah! baiklah lalu aku akan menjelaskanya padamu"

Dengan begitu mulailah raja dengan penjelasan panjang dan membosankan seperti dalam LN yang aku baca,

Pertama tentang dunia ini, dunia ini terdiri dari beberapa benua yang sangat besar 'Flore' dan benua-benua lainya, dibenua flore ini terdapat banyak negara-negara baik kecil atau besar, dan selain manusia terdapat beberapa ras seperti Elf ,Dwarf,orge,orc,dan Demihuman dan lain-lain yang hidup disana, di antara negara-negara itu ada yang menerima semua ras ada juga yang melarang ras lain,atau negara dimana menganggap semua ras adalah sama di bawah seorang pemimpin

Negara ini meningkat dan menciptakan perang yang panjang, dan perang yang paling parah terjadi sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu, namun setelah perang itu negara-negara itu mulai mengikuti kerjasama damai

Dan selanjutya seperti yang kita tau , lalu muncul raja iblis dan ras iblis 10 tahun lalu, dibagian paling selatan benua flore , sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai [kerajaan iblis] muncul, dan dari sini jenis monster besar dan kecil keluar, mendatangkan kerusakan parah di banyak negara

Banyak negara yang bergabung dan mengumpulkan pasukan yang besar untuk memukul mundur pasukan ras iblis, namun sayang mereka dimusnahkan dan tentara kerajaan iblis melakukan serangan balasan , kerajaan iblis yang dulu hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil, menjadi kekaisaran yang besar yang mencangkup seperlima wilayah benua, dan sekarang wilayah itu disebut sebagai [wilayah raja iblis] oleh orang-orang dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekat kesana

Namun serangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti , namun alasanya adalah karena jumlah prajurit yang dikirimkan ke garis depan untuk memperluas wilayah telah berkurang akibat pertempuran panjang, dan negara-negara itu entah kenapa bisa mempertahankan wilayah mereka , namun meski pasukan iblis sedikit, negara-negara itu pun tidak dapat menyerangnya karena mereka juga tidak memiliki cukup pasukan untuk menyerang balik, dan jika ras iblis berkumpul di satu tempat tempat yang lain dapat diserang dengan mudah , jadi jalan buntu di antara mereka tetap berlanjut sampai sekarang

Dan selanjutnya adalah tentang negara ini, negara ini adalah 'kerajaan fiore' sebuah kerajaan yang tidak terlalu besar dan terletak di ujung paling timur dari benua, dari awal kerajaan ini mencoba meningkatkan kerjasama dari berbagai ras dan bahkan raja sendiri menerima ras lain tanpa diskriminasi , setiap ras menikmati hak-hak warga negara ,hak pilih dan jabatan selain menjadi raja, terbuka untuk setiap ras , bahkan kelihatanya penasehat raja adalah manusia setengah elf

Dan karena wilayah ini berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah iblis, kerajaan ini hanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan dari tentara iblis dan makhluk jahat, tapi kerajaan ini dari awal telah kekurangan kekuatan dan keadaan keuanganya tidak berada dalam kondisi baik, dan karena kecukupan pangan yang rendah , pengungsi yang kehilangan rumah mereka akibat perluasan raja ibis membanjiri kerajaan ini dan hanyak memperburuk keadaan

dan juga hubungan dengan kekaisaran alvare terlihat semakin buruk, kekaisaran yang memiliki wilayah terbesar diluar wilayah raja iblis dan juga negara pertama yang memimpin serangan pertama ke wilayah raja iblis , dengan tujuan membersihkan nama baik mereka setelah kekalakan berturut-turut ,dan kelihatanya mereka akan melakukan serangan kedua mereka, yang sedang di rencanakan

oleh karena ya membebankan sebuah permintaan tidak masuk akal yaitu [permintaan bantuan perang] kepada negara-negara lain , itu merupakan suatau gertakan ke wilayah di sekitarnya , yang mengatakan "kami akan pergi berperang jadi beri kami uang dan persediaan , jika kau tidak melakukan itu , kami akan mendatang kan neraka ke negaramu" , seperti itulah

adapun untuk kerajaan ini kekaisaran alvare meminta bila mereka tidak bisa memberi mereka uang, maka kerajaan ini bisa harus melakukan ritual pemanggilan pahlawan dan mengirimkanya kekaisaran sebagai jaminan, karena ekonomi kerajaan sedang dalam keadaan kacau raja memutuskan untuk mengadakan ritual untuk memanggil pahlawan,

namun

pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pemanggilan itu berhasil , dan membuat mereka kaget, dengan kata lain

" jadi maksudmu kau memanggilku, tp pada akhirnya kau tidak mengharapkan aku datang..?"

"ya..,se..seperti itu"

Raja itu menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum pahit, jadi kau bilang 'kami tidak menyangka itu berhasil Tehepero' seperti itu,

"...haaahh..."

"maaf"

"jadi"

"a..ada apa..?"

"apa kau akan mengirimku ke kekaisaran..?"

"i..itu"

Raja menjadi sedikit kebingungan,dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menampakan wajah yang sama

Suasana ruangan menjadi sangat berat , dan aku mencoba untuk berpikir realistis , memikirkan solusi untuk memecahkan masalah ini

"apakau akan membayar pada kekaisaran atau mengirimku kesana..?" aku menayakan ya lagi namun raja menunjukan ekspersi rumit di wajahnya , dan untuk mewakili raja seorang yg seperti penasehat itu akhirnya bicara

" untuk mengirimkan dana bantuan perang kami tidak memiliki uang dan pada kenyataan ya kerajaan kami sendiri sedang dalam keadaan krisis dimana masalah pangan dan masalah lainya , dan untuk mengirimu kesana kami juga tidak bisa"

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu "

"maaf"

"aku sudah mengatakanya kan, aku akan membantu"

Aku mengatakan itu karena aku tidak ingin pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya ,

" ini hanya spekulasiku saja,"

" ada apa..?"

"meskipun kau mengirimku ke kaisaran, mungkin mereka hanya mencari alasan untuk menyerang kerajaan ini,"

"jadi.., maksudmu..?"

"dengan ada atau tidak adaya aku, mereka akan menyerang , dengan kata lain yang mereka inginkan hanyalah uang"

"tapi memberikan uang itu sedikit.."

"oleh karena itu aku akan membantu, meskipun hanya sebisaku, kita akan membayar [dana bantuan perang] yang mereka inginkan , hanya untuk mengulur waktu , sampai saat itu kita akan membuat rencana untuk memperkaya dan memperkuat kerajaan ini , agar kita dapat melawan bila sewaktu-waktu mereka mengertak kita"

"tapi bukankah itu sama saja kita menghianati kaum manusia..?" sang ratu mulai angkat bicara

"didalam masa kekacauan ini, mereka semua tidak memikirkan apapun, yang mereka pikirkan adalah kehormatan ,kekayaan,dan Status quo mereka"

" tapi bagaimana caranya..?" sang raja bertanya dengan nada berat

" pertama-tama bolehkah aku melihat semua hasil bumi di kerajaan ini..?"

"eh..,memangya untuk ap-"

"tentu , kami akan menyapkanya untuk anda"

Sebelum raja menyelsaikan perkataanya sang penasehat langsung mengatakanya dengan semangat,

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka menunjukan hasil bumi mereka padaku , lalu aku mengatakan rencanaku pada mereka , dan mereka mendengarkan dengan baik,

"ini..,apakah rencana ini akan berhasil..?"

"tentu saja yang mulia, kita tidak pernah memikirkan sampai kesana."

" ini akan menjadi era yang baik"

Lalu mereka menjelaskan rencana ku dengan hati-hati pada raja dan sang raja terkejut dan tersenyum , lalu berkata dengan riang padaku

" ini adalah berkah dewa, pahlawan siapa namamu..?"

"Natsu.., Natsu Dragneel"

" Natsu , mulai hari ini aku jude heartfilia de fiore raja ke 14 kerajaan fiore dengan ini aku akan menyerahkan tahta ku padamu"

"ehh.., ap..apa maksudmu..?"

"dan aku akan menunangkan kau dengan putriku, semoga kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan yang penuh dengan kedamaian"

"apakah kau mendengarkanku" aku mengatakan ya dengan keras tp sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarkan, dan yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan

[OOOUUUHHHHHHH]

[HIDUP RAJA BARU}

{HIDUP YANG MULIA RAJA BARU]

Dan dari seorang pahlawan , aku menjadi seorang raja...

Pengenalan tokoh :

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu Dragneel atau yang nanti akan dikenal sebagai Natsu De fiore Dragneel adalah raja ke 15 dari kerajaan fiore, dia adalah pahlawan yang di panggil oleh raja sebelumnya , di masa pemerintahanya natsu akan banyak melakukan reformasi besar-besaran, entah itu teknologi, pertanian,dan persenjataan, natsu menikah dengan putri dan akan memiliki selir yang sangat menonjol dalam membantu pemerintahaanya. Bukan hanya pintar berpolitik natsu juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat , natsu nanti ya akan dikenal bukan hanya sebagai raja tp juga sebagai [penyelamat dunia] dan cerita tentang raja natsu yang bertempur melawan iblis menjadi cerita legenda yang akan bertahan sampai 10 ribu tahun kedepan.

TBC

yah saya hanya mencoba, jelek atau bagusnya itu terserah sih hehehe

Saya menerima saran apapun karena saya masih pemula jd tolong jangan terlalu keras pada saya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pembangunan pertama

* * *

Di ibu kota kerajaan fiore , tempat dimana istana Victoria berdiri, dimana istana itu menjadi tempat tinggal anggota kerajaan , benteng mengelilingi istana dengan indah , memberi kesan seperti kota – kota jaman pertengahan ,

Disini terdapat jalan utama yang mengarah ke timur,barat,selatan,utara dan dengan istana Victoria menjadi pusatnya setiap jalur terhubung dengan gerbang kota ya masing –masing, dimana kereta yang di tarik dengan kuda maupun binatang monster yang jinak luntang lantung kesana kemari memberi kesan kota yg sibuk.

Hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dan juga hari penobatan seorang raja baru , jadi distrik pertokoan bahkan lebih sibuk dari biasanya, yah ini memang situasi yang benar-benar tidak terduga karena pergantian pemerintahan secara tiba-tiba , yang membuat warga dan beberapa prajurit sedikit memanas

Namun setelah diberi tau bahwa raja baru adalah seorang pahlawan yang di panggil dan juga bahwa raja sendiri yang menyerahkan tahta dan sang pahlawan akan menikahi anak perempuanya putri lucy De fiore Heartfilia , jadi sebagi seorang ayah dan mertua tidak akan di perlakukan buruk , dan perlahan-lahan keributan pun mereda , itu karena raja sebelumnya sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya selama masa pemerintahanya

"yah.,jika raja sebelumnya baik-baik saja ,maka semuanya akan baik juga"

"pasti cukup berat menerima tekanan terus dari kekaisaran, aku pikir raja sebelumnya sekarang bisa tenang dan menikmati masa tuanya"

" haha..,yah mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersantai"

Banyak orang yang mengartikan seperti itu, kelihatanya sifat riang sang raja adalah sebuah ciri dari kerajaan ini natsu yang merupakan orang yg di paksa menerima tahta ini tadinya menduga akan ada pemberontakan atau sebuah perlawanan dari warga yang menolaknya untuk naik tahta, tapi untung ya dia tidak perlu sampai melakukan pertarungan ,

Bagaimanapun hari ini semua ras berkumpul dan pergi di kerajaan fiore dengan damai

Siang itu seekor kuda berlari dengan cepat, orang yang menaiki ya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang ya yang indah dan mengunakan seragam militer yang cukup ketat sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh ya yang sangat indah, umurnya sekitar 17-18 thn,

Hanya dengan membayangkan wanita seindah itu menaiki kuda dapat merebut hati banyak pria, orang-orang yang melihatnya spontan dan mendesah penuh kekaguman dan bersorak mereka mengetahui kalau dia adalah sang putri negara ini

"tuan putri,selamat atas pertunanganmu"

" semoga kalian bahagia"

" kami menantikan seorang penerus"

Tanpa mereka mengetahui perasaan yg sesungguhnya , mereka memberikan ucapan selamat dan sorakan hangat, tapi suara itu tidak mencapai telinganya untuk sekarang ini karena

" ayah,Ibu bertahanlah.., aku akan datang "

Dia adalah lucy de fiore Heartfilia , bergumam dengan wajah sedih

" Ayah sebenarnya ada apa ini...!"

Di ruang khusus keluarga kerajaan fiore ,sebuah ruangan besar , yang sangat mewah dan bahkan kasur king size tidak dapat memenuhi ruangan ini, ini adalah ruangan untuk pasangan kerajaan , namun karena besar dan natsu tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan sebesar itu untuk dirinya

Dia memberikanya kepada pasangan kerajaan sebelumnya untuk di gunakan, jadi pasangan itu masih berada di ruangan ini, dan ada pun alasan lain karena natsu mengatakan ' aku tidak membutuhkanya ,setidaknya untuk sekarang'

Pemandangan yang dilihat lucy cukup membuatnya terkejut saat mendobrak pintu besar itu, pemandangan dari orang tuanya yang berada di balkon menikmati waktu minum teh dengan memegang sebuah scone cream ditangan mereka, sambil melakukan 'ini, katakan aaaahh-" ."aaaaaahhh-" , membuat lucy terdiam sesaat namun langsung berjalan mendekati raja sebelumnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan

" Aku berlari dari jalur patroliku karena kudengar mahkota ayah telah di rebut! Tapi kenapa ayah malah melakaukan ' aaahhh ' malah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan santainya"

Sebenarnya lucy memiliki gelar lain selain seorang putri dia juga lulusan akademi militer dan diberi pangkat perwira, karena statsunya adalah anggota kerajaan lucy menerima perlakuan yang cukup berbeda dimana dia dapat memimpin sebuah pasukan kecil untuk berpatroli, tentu saja dengan di jaga oleh royal army , tapi setelah dia mendengar kabar kalau ayahnya turun tahta lucy langsung pergi kemari untuk memastikan

" sudahlah tenang dulu lucy,kemari dan minum teh bersama kami, oh ngomong-ngomong kue ini enak sekali"

"..AAYYAAHHH..."

"hiihh ..,yah , kekuasaan ku tidak direbut ,itu adalah keinginanku sendiri untuk turun tahta , kau tau"

" aku tidak peduli dengan itu, kenapa kau turun tahta dengan secara tiba-tiba..?"

"aku sudah berbicara dengan pria itu,dan aku percaya pria itu sangat di butuhkan oleh kerajaan kita,ini adalah sesuatu yang kuputuskan dengan tanggung jawab , melihat perkembangan negara ini ,aku sama sekali tidak keberatan , kau tau"

Pernyataan itu dibuatnya untuk menunjukan sedikit martabat dari seorang yang dulu memikul sebuah kerajaan di pundaknya, jadi lucy enggan untuk membahas lebih lanjut masalah ini

"uuhh.., tapi ayah bahkan memutuskan seenaknya tentang pernikahanku , tanpa membicarakanya denganku.!"

" kau dapat membicarakanya di antara kalian berdua, asalkau tau pertunangan ini adalah sesuatu yang ayah paksakan padaya ,jika kau tidak ingin maka natsu juga tidak akan memaksamu"

"Ibuu..."

Lucy melihat kearah ibuya ,tapi lbunya hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"setidaknya pergi dan lihatlah dulu Natsu ,ini menyangkut masa depanmu juga, kau dapat memilih masa depanmu sendiri lucy,dan kami akan menghormati semua keputusanmu"

Mendengar itu lucy menurunkan bahunya.

Lucy berjalan didalam kastil dengan langkah cepat ,dia meninggalkan kastil ini selama 2 minggu yang lalu untuk melakukan patroli, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam istana ini, semua orang kelihatan sibuk , penjaga,para bangsawan dan para pembantu mereka semua berlarian kesana kesini,

Lucy yang penasaran menanyakan kepada seorang pembantu yang berlari menuju ke arahnya,

"tunggu , ada apa ini, kenapa disini sibuk sekali..?"

" Eh..,Oh tuan putri , anda sudah kembali,"

"eh .,Em ya aku sudah kembali,jadi ada apa ,kenapa kalian semua berlarian sampai berkeringat seperti ini..?"

"ah itu , anu raja baru melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, jadi kami ingin membatu dan seperti yang anda lihat kami semua sedang sibuk, ah maaf saya harus cepat pergi atau nanti hanya akan memperlama pekerjaan yang mulia"

" ah, ya , selamat bekerja,"

"terima kasih,"

Lalu pembantu itu langsung berlari melewati lucy dan menghilang di balik pintu

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya suasana istana ini sangat tenang tapi sekarang menjadi sangat sibuk, tapi setelah melihat pembantu itu lucy cukup tercengang ,bagaimana cara kerja raja baru itu sehingga membuat pembantu atau pelayan berbuat sejauh ini,

'seperti apa sebenarnya tunanganku ini' itulah yang lucy pikirkan

Saat lucy membuka pintu pemerintahan kerajaan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tumpukan kertas yang sangat banyak, bahkan tumpukan kertas itu dapat memuat 2 orang dewasa untuk tidur di atasnya, dan dia melihat birokrat bekerja dengan mata yang mengantuk sedang menilai kertas kertas di meja ya

Saat lucy tercengang , terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari belakang tumpukan kertas .

"Oi.. kau orang yang baru masuk"

"...eehh..,!? , a..apa?"

Dia kaget saat mendengarkan suara itu tapi sepertinya pemilik suara itu tidak memperdulikanya

" kau.,bisakah kau menulis dan membaca dan juga berhitung..?"

"haahh, kau pikir siapa aku , jangan menganggapku bodoh ! aku telah menerima banyak pelajaran yang layak kau tau!"

" bagus..bagus, kalau begitu kemarilah dan bantu aku bekerja sekarang"

" me..membantumu, ? kau pikir kau ini siapa..?"

"jangan khawatir soal itu,ya ampun, ini adalah perintah kerajaan"

Saat dia mengatakan itu, orang yang di belakang tumpukan kertas itu berdiri dan akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya, lucy yang bertungangan beberapa hari lalu mendesripsikan kesan pertama tentangnya sebagai " pria muda yang mengantuk"

[sudut pandang natsu]

Disebuah secerita dimana seorang pahlwan dikirim kedunia lain, mereka biasanya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar yang di berikan kepada mereka, well itu jg terjadi padaku, bukan hanya kemampuan tempur tapi juga kemampuan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat , seperti sekarang ini

Aku memiliki kekuatan pemikiran yang pararel seperti saat aku sedang memikirkan persoalan 1 aku jg bisa memikirkan persoalan 2 didalam kepala ku, dan aku jg bisa mengerakan benda tanpa menyentuhnya saat aku memikirkan benda itu untuk bergerak , maka benda itu bergerak berdasarkan pemikiranku

Seperti sekarang ini aku mengunakan kekuatanku untuk menulis 4 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ,saat melihat 4 dokumen sekaligus aku menyalurkan ya secara pararel , di saat aku mengerjakan dokumen pertama 3 dokumen lain ku kerjakan dengan mengerakan pena dengan kemampuan miliku , [mungkin seperti telekinesis]

Kembali kemasalah utama, saat aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan kemampuanku , pintu yang kokoh itu di dobrak oleh seorang wanita berseragam militer , dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulit yang putih,dan ramput pirang yang cocok dengan ya ,dia adalah wanita yang bila saat aku melihat ya dengan mata biasa ,aku pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya namun

Karena aku belum tidur selama 5 hari ,yang kulihat hanyalah seorang tenaga kerja yang masih segar

Aku memaksanya untuk duduk disampingku dan menyerahkan 3 berkas kertas padanya

"tolong,bandingkan ketiga dokumen itu, bila ada angka atau beberapa hal yang tidak cocok dengan dokumen itu ,beri tanda padanya,kau mengerti"

"Eh..,apa ini, pekerjaan apa ini.?

"apa kau bilang..? kami sedang menggali harta karun kerajaan"

Aku dengan seenaknya mengatakan itu, dan wanita itu pun kebingungan

"harta karun tersembunyi..?"

"lebih tepatnya ini adalah daftar pengeluaran yang tidak di ketahui, di antaranya adalah daftar anggaran belanja,dan laporan pengeluaran dan laporan pemasukan. Bahkan jika jumlah pengeluaran lebih besar dari pada yang di rencanakan lalu itu pasti adalah sebuah investasi sebagai kedok , dengan kata lain korupsi dan penggelapan uang oleh penjabat pemerintahan atau dari para bangsawan"

"korupsi ..?,penggelapan?"

"benar, jika terbukti bersalah kami akan menyuruh orang yang bersangkutan untuk membayar denda,dan adapun untuk aset mereka,kami akan menyita ya,dan jika mereka tidak dapat membayar kami akan menangkap dan menghukum mereka berdasarkan hukum yang di tetapkan dikerajaan ini, apakah kau sudah mengerti..?"

"ah,,ba..baiklah"

"bagus,kalau begitu kerjakan"

Mungkin merasa terancam dengan orang yang 5 hari bergadang dia mengerjakanya tanpa mengeluh lagi.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam terlewati dengan dia bekerja dalam diam di sampingku ,wanita itu tiba-tiba berbicara padaku dengan pandangan masih fokus kedalam berkas

"hei.."

"hmm, ada apa,? ,apakah kau lelah? Kalau kau lelah kau bisa istiahat sebentar"

"tidak ,bukan itu.., aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, aku Lucy de fiore Heartfilia,anak perempuan dari raja sebelumnya jude de fiore heartfilia "

Prak

Pada saat dia mengatakan itu, semua pena yang ku kendalikan jatuh ke bawah, aku memandang wajahnya ,wajah wanita yang mengatakan dirinya adalah lucy dengan tercengan

"...,jadi kau.. adalah..sang..putri"

"apakah aku tidak terlihat seperti itu..?"

"yah kau memakai seragam militer,tapi...yah ...,kau sedikit kelihatan seperti itu"

Sekarang saat aku memperhatikan ya,dia memiliki kelas membuatku menyadari penampilan ningratnya

"..oh ya,maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku juga,aku Natsu Dragneel ,aku bertindak sebagai raja "

Lucy membalikan wajahnya kearahku,kami saling bertatap dengan sangat dekat ,tidak sepertiku yang terkejut,lucy memandang ku dengan matanya setelah beberapa saat lucy akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"aku..,aku bukan lagi seorang putri ,sejak kau mengambil tahta,posisiku sedikit tidak jelas sekarang ini"

"mengambil alih..? maaf tapi apakah kau tau,aku hanyalah orang yang dipaksa oleh ayahmu untuk menerima tahta ini! Lagian aku hanya mencari kehidupan yang tenang dan damai,..kenapa aku harus menanggung beban yang sangat berat ini"

"...apa yang terjadi ? aku tau kalau kau adalah pahlawan yang telah di panggil,tapi bagaimana mungkin itu menjadi sebuah perpindahan kekuasaan..?"

"haahh..,aku juga ingin tau itu,semua yang ku inginkan hanyalah ketenangan"

Saat aku di panggil,aku akan dikirim ke kaisaran ,tapi sang raja kelihatanya tidak ingin melakukan itu, jadi pada akhirnya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri aku harus membuat mereka memilih untuk tidak mengirimkan pahlawan

Rencana yang keberikan pada sang raja adalah membayar uang dana bantuan perang dan membuat rencana negara kaya dan pasukan kuat, tapi

Tentu saja kedua hal itu memiliki kekurangan ,mereka bilang negara ini adalah 'negara yang tidak memiliki dana untuk membayar dana perang' ,bagaimanapun dengan bahan-bahan yang telah ku periksa aku memberitau mereka kalau pembayaran bisa di lakukan jika mereka menjual beberapa fasilitas pemerintahaan, menekan pengeluaran negara, menyerahkan beberapa benda milik raja

Sang raja awalnya khawatir dengan rencanaku,tapi penasehat kerajaan Horn terlihat sangat semangat ,dia kelihatanya telah memutuskan dari pada mengirim sang pahlawan untuk menjaga status quo ,akan lebih baik memperbaiki masa depan untuk kerajaan ini

Aku cukup bersyukur saat penasehat itu mengatakan ya ,dan mungkin aku akan di tempatkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pengawas keuangan itulah yang awalnya kupikirkan

"tapi entah kenapa, aku malah diangkat menjadi seorang raja"

"ahh,,Emm..,maaf aku sudah menuduhmu"

"haah,oh kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,sebenarnya yang menjadi korban disini adalah kau,tiba-tiba mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sudah memiliki tunangan , itu pasti cukup membuat mu terkejut, jadi maaf"

"eh, ah emm ya tidak apa-apa"

Disatu sisi kita memiliki mantan orang biasa dan adalah seorang raja, disatu sisi kita memiliki mantan seorang putri yang adalah kandidat seorang ratu

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud membawamu kedalam permasalahanku, jika kau memang tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, aku bisa mengatakanya pada mereka,lagi pula aku hanya memegang tahta hanya untuk sementara,setelah jalur ekonomi negara ini kembali pada jalur yang benar ,aku akan menyerahkanya lagi"

"Eehh...,ke..kenapa..?"

" aku tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan lain selain mendapatkan uang, jadi aku tidak akan dikirim kekaisaran ,sekarang tahta sudah diberikan padaku ,tapi setelah jalur ekonomi negara ini benar aku akan mempersilahkan orang-orang untuk memilih apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,tentu saja aku juga tidak keberatan membatalkan pertunangan ini"

Lucy menatap mata natsu dengan mata terbuka kepada natsu yang mengucapkan kata itu

[apa maksudnya ,tidak,tidak, dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu,tapi apakah sebenarnya dia mengerti situasinya sekarang ini, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti betapa susahnya melakukan hal itu]

Lucy memang dari lulusan militer dan pengetahuanya tidak terlalu besar,tapi masalah kerajaanya ,dia tau bahwa negara ya ini dalam kondisi hidup dan mati ,salah melangkah saja maka itu akan menjadi akhir dari kerajaan ini.

Oleh karena itu lucy sedikit memahami tindakan ayahnya yang menyerahkan mahkota kepada natsu, tapi,kemudian, apakah benar dia bisa membuat jalur ekonomi negara ini pada jalurnya ,dan bila memang berhasil membiarkan raja dengan prestasi seperti itu mengundurkan diri, akan terjadi kepanikan besar di kerajaan

"...jadi kau pikir kau dapat mendapatkan uang dana bantuan itu..?"

"hmm, aahh untuk itu aku sudah memperolehnya dan uang itu sudah kuberikan kepada kekaisaran melalui utusan yang ku kirim 2 hari yang lalu"

'...EEEEHHHH..."

"sekarang ini aku sedang meningkatkan pendapatakan untuk melakukan reformasi,sebenarnya itu membutuhkan lebih banyak uang dari pada yang ku perkirakan , di banding uang untuk membayar kekaisaran,"

Tidak .. tunggu diam disana! Sudah memperoleh dan bahkan kau sudah membayarnya, uang yang diminta itu sama besarnya dengan pendapatan anggaran kerajaan selama 3 tahun,dan dia sudah mendapatkanya?

"da..,dari mana kau mendapatkan uang itu.?"

"aku sudah menjual sepertiga harta di ruang harta kerajaan"

"ruang harta..? kau..,kau menjual harta Nasional.!?"

Dia..,dia benar,benar sudah menjual harta nasional!? Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya ? aku bertanya dengan acuh tak acuh kepada natsu yang tidak memiliki malu seperti itu

"harta nasional adalah harta milik semua warga negara ini, dan kau bilang kalau kau sudah-?

"Menjualnya"

"dan kau menjualnya atas keinginanmu sendiri , bukan kah itu sama saja dengan melakukan penghianatan kepada seluruh wargamu sendiri haahh..?"

"te..tenanglah dulu ,karena kau bilang itu adalah milik semua warga negara, lalu bukan kah ini dapat diterima bila menjualnya untuk kepentingan semua warga negara.?"

"benar, tapi..tapi harta nasional adalah sebagian harta itu mengantung nilai seni dan budaya , apakah kau mengerti itu..?"

"ah,jadi kau mengkhawatirkan itu, jangan khawatir kalau itu aku sudah mengurusnya "

"mengurusnya..?"

" benar, aku sudah mengeluarkan harta seperti itu, yang kujual hanyalah sesuatu seperti perhiasan dan batu permata"

Natsu lalu mengambil sebuah daftar harta nasional dari tumpukan berkas dan memberikanya padaku

" aku memisahkan harta nasional menjadi 3 kelompok, kelompok pertama adalah barang dengan nilai seni dan budaya, dan aku tidak menjualnya aku menyimpanya dan memajangnya untuk pameran untuk tambahan pemasukan jangka panjang, dan kelompok dua adalah barang yang tidak memiliki nilai budaya seperti emas,berlian,permata jadi aku menjual mereka, dan untuk kelompok 3 mereka terdiri dari item dan buku-buku sihir,sebenarnya aku ingin menjual ya tp aku takut kalau di antara item dan buku sihir itu adalah sebuah senjata pemusnah jd aku menyimpan ya di tempat rahasia dan menjadi aset militer negara, meskipun"

"Meskipun..?"

" ada set perlengkapan pahlawan yang dimiliki kerajaan ini,kelihatanya akan laku dengan harga tinggi bila aku menjualnya"

"Tolong hentikan itu"

"ahahaha"

Saat Natsu mengatakan itu aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan tajam padaya,dan dia hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang berwarna Pink ,Tunggu pink

"kenapa rambut mu berwarna pink"

"ini sudah dari lahir tolong biasalah"

Meski begitu kau adalah seorang pahlawan,oh maksudku seorang raja sekarang

"tapi jika kita memiliki uang sebanyak itu, bukanya akan lebih baik kalau kita memperkuat persenjataan militer kita , untuk mempersiapkan melawan kekaisaran bila mereka melancarkan agresi militer.?

"aku sangat mengerti itu tapi ada pepatah 'waktu adalah uang' jadi dengan menawarkan uang bantuan perang sebagai korban , kita mendapatkan apa yang paling dibutuhkan kerajaan ini yaitu waktu, "

"apa maksudmu aku tidak begitu mengerti..?"

"hahh,, maksudku bagaimanapun juga bahkan jika kita meningkatkan peralatan perang kita,tidak akan ada artinya jika kita tidak menyelsaikan masalah dalam negeri kita, selama masalah pangan dan para pengungsi belum diselsaikan ,kita tidak akan mendapat dukungan dari warga, jika itu terjadi kita akan menjadi negara yang rapuh, dan kekaisaran hanya perlu memperbesar api itu sebelum terjadi pemberontakan skala besar"

" tapi itu tidak mungkin,warga pasti akan menyadari kalau itu hanya hasutan dari kekaisaran"

"itu adalah pandangan yang cukup idealistis hah, kemiskinan tidak akan memberi kelakuan baik,,tidak akan ada jiwa patriot di dalam perut yang kosong"

Apa yang kulihat dari mata natsu adalah tatapan yang sangat dingin,kupikir itu tepat sasaran , aku tidak mengetahui ya

"baiklah ,sekarang kembali bekerja"

"ah., Em"

Aku merasakan dadaku sesak akibat tatapanya

Kami terus bekerja selama beberapa hari untuk menyelsaikan masalah administrasi dan beberapa masalah keuangan, tapi berkan itu akhirnya aku mendapatkan beberapa uang ,berpikir itu tidak akan membawa kami ke kemakmuran jadi aku akan menjadikanya sebagai dana pendukung untuk reformasi dan perubahan yang akan aku rencanakan

Ngomong-ngomong ruangan ini menjadi cukup berantakan , mereka bekerja terus menerus dan sepertinya mereka tertidur, ada yang tertidur sambil duduk , bahkan ada yang tidur di lantai ,dan untuk diriku aku menjaga kesadaranku dan membaginya agar mereka bisa beristirahat secara bergantian,meskipun kadang kepalaku suka sakit kalau aku terlalu memaksakan kekuatanku

Sementara itu di ruangan urusan pemerintahan ,di sebuah sofa ,lucy sedang terbaring tidur,aku diam diam mendekatinya ,aku memandangi ya saat dia tertidur, entah kenapa hatiku sangat tenang saat melihat wajahnya yang seperti bidadari itu, meskipun ada kantung hitam di matanya tp itu tidak mengurangi kecantikanya

Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan, rambut pirangya meluncur di sela jari-jariku,dan itu cukup membuatku nyaman

"hmm.."

Lucy mengerang dan aku segera mengangkat tangan ku dari kepalanya , dia terbangun tapi kepalanya menunduk kebawah,sepertinya dia masih mengantuk,dia melihatku dan aku tersenyum dan menyapanya

"pagi lucy"

"ah..,pagi,are apa aku tertidur..?"

"semua pekerjaan hari ini sudah selsai, kalau kau masih mengantuk aku sarankan kau tidur di ruanganmu, untuk kenyamananmu tentunya"

Aku tidak tega melihat gadis yang menjadi tunanganku tidur seperti ini, tp lucy mengeleng

"hmm, tidak , aku sudah cukup beristirahat, bagaimana denganmu, aku yakin kamu pasti belum tidur kan, kau harus istirahat natsu, setidaknya tidurlah sebentar"

Kelihatanya dia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, dan jujur aku sangat senang karena dia menghawatirkanku,aku meregangkan badanku

"baik, aku memang berencana untuk tidur setelah ini , oh ya,mau kah kau pergi bersamaku sebentar..?"

"Hmm, kemana..?"

"kemana saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebelum tidur"

"baiklah"

* * *

Pengenalan karakter

Lucy de fiore hertfilia adalah anak dari raja sebelumnya jude de fiore heartfilia,dia menikah dengan orang yang suatu hari akan menjadi Natsu de fiore Dragneel, selama menjadi seorang putri ,lucy adalah lulusan dari akademi militer, yang membuatnya menjadi perantara antara natsu dan militer, saat masa-masa sulit lucy selalu berada disisi natsu , dan meskipun natsu memiliki bebeapa selir ,itu tidak membuat lucy khawatir karena dia tau kalau natsu sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun

Itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya

TBC

Wah. Akhirnya hehe beres juga,haduh...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Masalah pangan negara

* * *

Matahari baru saja terbit disaat aku dan lucy akan keluar,kami berdua sekarang terguncang –guncang diatas kuda lucy, nama kuda itu shine itu adalah kuda kesayangan lucy ,kuda itu tak menghiraukan berat dari 2 orang yang di bawanya dia terus berlari dengan tenang,

[seperti ya kuda ini sudah dilatih dengan keras]

Kami ibaratkan seperti berboncengan menaiki motor, meskipun lucy lah yang memegang tali kuda sementara aku dengan kuat memeluk pinggangnya

"Woaah, hei..,jangan menekan perutku terlalu kuat, itu sakit"

"ma..maaf , tidak baiklah kau tau, ini cukup menakutkan"

"ya ampun, bukankah seharusnya pria yang memegang tali kekang ..?"

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa ,maksudku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menaiki seekor kuda"

Yah di duniaku kuda sudah tidak di gunakan sebagai alat transportasi , kami menggunakan motor ,mobil, kereta ,kapal laut,dan pesawat terbang, untuk orang yang dari dunia modern kembali ke jaman abad pertengahan, bagiku itu sebuah derita..

"apakau tau,setiap orang dewasa di negara ini,entah itu petani ,rakyat biasa,ataupun bangsawan,mereka sudah bisa menaiki kuda "

"Maaf saja tapi di negara asalku , kami tidak menggunakan kuda sebagai alat transportasi"

"tapi negara ini mempunyai banyak kuda,setidaknya gunakan sedikit waktumu untuk belajar menungganginya "

"menyusahkan"

"apa kau bilang"

"...Eh.,ah em,jika aku mempunyai waktu "

Untung dia tidak mendengarnya haha ..

"baiklah,..tapi sekarang aku jadi tertarik dengan alat transfortasimu.., kalau kau tidak menggunakan kuda,lalu kau menggunakan apa untuk transportasi ?"

"hmm, mari kita lihat,sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak dan memiliki 4 roda dan menggunakan mesin untuk bergerak,dan untuk bahan bakarnya kami menggunakan sesuatu yang disebut bensin"

"apa itu aku tidak mengerti..,tapi ya sudah lah"

Sepertinya dia menyerah , yah wajar saja sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengerti,

Sekarang mungkin sudah jam 06:30 menurut perhitunganku berdasarkan mentari pagi, sekarang hampir tiba saatnya bagi masyarakat untuk mulai bekerja, distrik pertokoan masih terlihat belum dibuka meskipun sebagian orang keluar untuk merenggangkan badan mereka atau menyapu depan toko mereka,

Meninggalkan area perkotaan kami tiba di tembok yang mengelilingi kota , kami berbicara dengan penjaga yang berjaga disana dan pergi melalu gerbang kecil desebelah gerbang besar,

Kami berbicara dengan penjaga cukup lama, penjaga itu ditangani oleh lucy yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan mereka, alasanya adalah seorang raja tidak boleh keluar tanpa kawalan 150 royal guard , yang merupakan pasukan pelindung raja,

Lucy yang merupakan perwira militer mengatakan,alasan aku pergi keluar adalah karena perintah kerajaan, dan untuk pengawalan ,lucy mengatakan kami tidak akan terlalu jauh dari distrik kota , meskipun mereka memaksa dan memanggil 30 royal knight sebagai pengawal, aku mengatakan kami tidak akan lama dan akan segera kembali

Setelah mengatakan itu kami akhirnya bisa keluar dari benteng kota , dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan lucy yang mengomel padaku

"mereka bahkan menulis itu sebagai perintah raja ,ya ampun sekarang apa yang harus aku laporkan pada atasanku.,mou.."

"ahaha"

Aku hanya tertawa ringan melihat dia seperti ini, setelah beberapa saat kami tiba disebuah perkebunan milik warga , aku menyuruh lucy untuk berhenti disini

"..kita berhenti disini lucy"

'eh..,ah baiklah"

Setelah turun dari kuda,lucy mulai memandangiku dengan ragu dan bertanya

"kau ingin pergi kesini..?.aku tidak melihat apapun selain ladang"

Memang seperti yang lucy katakan ,tidak ada apapun selain ladang disekitar pandangan kami,selain pandangan hijau yang dibasahi embun di pagi hari, tempat ini tidak ada yang salah .. tidak ada yang salah dengan tempat ini

Namun

"aku hanya ingin menunjukan pemandangan ini padamu"

"ladang ini?,yah menurutku pemandangan ini cukup cantik, ladang hijau yang dibasahi embun di pagi hari ,dan semua itu.."

"cantik huh.., kau bilang cantik, tapi apakah kau tau kalau kecantikan ladang inilah yang menyebabkan masalah pangan dinegara ini,yang menyebabkan orang-orang kelaparan..?"

Lucy melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut, sementara aku tersenyum mengejeknya

"lihatlah lebih dekat ,dan kau pasti akan mengerti ,ladang yang TIDAK DAPAT DIMAKAN inilah penyebab masalah pangan di negara ini"

[sudut pandang lucy]

Ladang yang tidak dapat dimakan ,itulah yang natsu katakan padaku sambil tersenyum mengejek ku,

"a..apa maksudmu..?"

"maksudku apa yang bisa kau makan dengan ladang kapas,kopi,dan teh ini..? ,di hadapan kita sekarang adalah ladang .."

"kapas"

"benar, kau pasti mengertikan..?"

"kapas,..ah !jadi itu yang kau maksud tidak dapat dimakan"

Kapas adalah bahan untuk membuat benang,tentu saja itu tidak dapat dimakan, natsu lalu duduk dan meletakan lengan kelututnya

"intinya adalah,masalah pangan dinegara ini disebabkan oleh meningkatnya ladang-ladang kapas seperti ini"

"Ehh."

Bukankah dia baru saja mengatakn sesuatu yang luar biasa,? ,masalah pangan negara?,tidak menyadarari kekagumanku ,natsu terus berbicara

"aku menyadarinya setelah memeriksa beberapa dokumen, tapi karena perluasan wilayah iblis keperluan seperti pakaian dan yang lainya menjadi meningkat, saat harga kapas meningkat ,kau hanya akan menjual apa yang kau buat,jadi para petani berhenti menanam makanan yang biasa mereka lakukan dan menggantinya dengan kapas atau sesuatu yang dapat dijual dengan harga tinggi di pasar,dan itu menyebabkan persediaan makanan di negara kita sekarang menjadi sangat berkurang"

"..."

Aku tidak menyadarinya ,tidak bahkan aku tidak pernah mikirkan hal itu

Aku secara egois berberpikir mungkin itu karena cuaca buruk ,atau mungkin tanah ya yang kurang subur,meskipun ada penyebab yang sangat jelas,bahkan aku yang tinggal disini tidak menyadarinya sampai natsu memberitauku, terlebih natsu adalah seseorang yang di panggil melalui ritual pemanggilan dan baru beberapa hari disini tapi ia mampuh menyadarinya

"masih belum, penyebab resesi di negara ini juga karena hal ini, karena persediaan makanan kita yang sangat kritis kita tidak memiliki cara lain selain mengimpor dari negara tetangga atau negara lain, tapi karena biaya transportasi,harga makanan menjadi melumbung tinggi ,meskipun keadaan keuangan kita sedang kritis tapi kita hanya bisa mengurangi sedikit dari pengeluaran makanan,karena jika mereka tidak makan mereka akan mati,pengendalian pengeluaran ini lah yang menyebabkan resesi dinegara ini"

Apa yang akan kulihat jika aku adalah warga biasa,mungkin aku akan mengatakan 'kau memetik apa yang kau tanam' tapi aku adalah seorang putri ketidaktauanku membunuh banyak orang

Aku jatuh ketanah dengan kaki terduduk,

"aku..gagal.,aku sudah gagal sebagai anggota kerajaan.,aku...aku..hik"

Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan tidak berdaya seperti yang kurasakan sekarang,melihatku seperti itu natsu berkata 'ah' dan 'hmm' dan kemudian mendekat dan memandangku dengan hangat dan meletakan tangan kananya di kepalaku sementara tangan kirinya menghapus air mataku

" jangan merasa bersalah,kita masih bisa memperbaikinya sekarang,aku telah mengumpulkan dana ,dengan uang itu,aku pertama-tama akan memperbaiki sektor pertanian "

"..hik..,ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"aku akan membuat larangan untuk menanam Cash Crops ,hanya untuk sementara setidaknya sampai masalah pangan kita teratasi,namun aku juga akan membuat peraturan pembatasan lahan untuk cash crops dimasa mendatang, pertama mari kita lihat, kita akan menanam kacang kedelai karena itu memiliki banyak kegunaan dan kentang yang jarang gagal panen ,dan lalu menambahkan padi dan..."

Natsu mengatakan tentang perbaikan pertanian besar-besaran yang ia rencanakan,meskipun ada beberapa kata yang tidak kumengerti ,namun melihat wajahnya ,dia kelihatanya berseri-seri

Kupikir sepertinya aku mengerti tentang ayah yang menyerahkan tahtanya pada natsu,dia natsu adalah seseorang yang sangat di butuhkan oleh negara ini, tidak peduli apapun kami harus mengikat ya dengan negara ini, mungkin itulah tujuan pernikahanku denganya

[tapi bukan waktunya berkata 'tidak menyenangkan menghadapi pernikahan yang sudah ditentukan seenaknya ]

Natsu pernah berkata ,bahwa dia akan mundur menjadi raja saat menempatkan jalur ekonomi ini pada jalur yang benar,tapi tidak mungkin aku menerima hal itu, membiarkan sebuah bakat langka meninggalkan negara ini adalah sebuah kegagalan nasional , bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuat natsu tetap disini

[aku agak sedikit ragu,tapi haruskah aku membuat sebuah keadaan dimana dia harus bertanggung jawab..,tu..tunggu apa yang kupikirkan, aku memikirkan dia dan aku melakukan 'itu' tapi aku tau kami bertunangan dan tidak ada salahnya melakukan hal itu, tung...tunggu kenapa aku malah memikirkan seserius ini]

Tiba-tiba gambaran aku dan natsu di ranjang dan kami melakukan hal itu terbayang di pikiranku ,dan wajahku tiba-tiba panas dan memerah

"itulah mengapa wilayah..eh , lucy apakau mendengarkanku..?"

"Hyaa! ., oh ya haha.. Em aku mendengarkanmu ko"

"benarkah..?,tapi kenapa wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu..?"

"i..ini akibat mentari pagi,yah mentari "

"ada apa sebenarnya denganya. "

Sial pipiku terasa panas ,kupikir aku akan mati karena malu, tapi dilihat dari dekat dia ternyata cukup tampan, tu..tunggu kenapa ini ahh ,aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang natsu tadi katakan

Maafkan tunanganmu ini...

TBC

Spoiler

40 tahun setelah peraturan berlakunya pembatasan lahan menanam cash corps , perekonomian negara berjalan dengan lancar dan masalah pangan tidak pernah terjadi,itu karena natsu membuat 65% ladang di tanam bahan makanan ,dan 35% lainya untuk kepentingan ekspor , namun dengan berlakunya sistem tersebut membuat negara tersebut menjadi tidak kekurangan dalam makanan dan menjadikan negara fiore sebagai pengekspor makanan terbesar di benua

Cukup hari ini silahkan layangkan kritik dan saran anda.

Oh ya maaf bila ada pengetikan yang seperti sms itu hehe itu adalah kesalahan saya,mohon di maafkan, bila ada salah dalam pengetikan atau salah baca mohon dimaafkan karena saya masih pemula..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 lord dan perintah menyerang benteng

* * *

Sebagai jaman pertengahan, perkembangan teknologi didunia ini bisa dibilang cukup kacau.

Sebagai perbandingan , perkembangan ilmu teknologi di dunia ini melewati beberapa tahap seperti 'tenaga manusia - kincir angin/air - mesin uap - mesin diesel '

Saat seseorang berpikir aku ingin terbang, maka mereka harus mengetaui prinsip aerodinamik , membangun sebuah sistem pendorong untuk membuat sebuah pesawat, untuk membuat sistem itu bekerja ,kau harus membakar berbagai hal untuk membuat sistem pendorong itu bekerja, di dunia ku ,perkembangan teknologi baru selalu dibangun di atas teknologi lama atau yang lebih rendah

Namun, di dunia ini tidak ada sistem ilmia

Sihir

Hampir semua penduduk kerajaan fiore bisa menggunakan sihir, saat kau membutuhkan air kau hanya perlu menggunakan sihir, dan air akan muncul, saat kau kedinginan dan membutuhkan api kau hanya perlu membakar kayu dengan sihir, tak terlepas dari apapun, dengan kata lain sihir adalah bagian dari aktifitas masyarakat di dunia ini,meskipun begitu ada jarak yang besar antara apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan

Pengobatan,teknologi,, hampir semua menggunakan sihir, adapun untuk transportasi , bukan hanya kuda,tapi monster –monster yang jinak ,seperti kadal raksasa dengan tinggi 2 meter ,ada juga monster banteng yang besar, dan bahkan transportasi udara sudah ada disini, saat kau ingin terbang wyren akan membawamu terbang,

Dan untuk teknologi militer, disini memang memiliki kapal perang namun saat aku melihatya ,bukan ya dengan mengunakan tenaga angin tapi kapal besi itu di tarik oleh 2 ekor naga laut, begitu juga dengan kapal perang lainya,

Mereka memiliki sesuatu seperti yang cukup mirip dengan truk, tapi berbeda dengan truk di duniaku, truk di dunia ini hampir sama dengan kereta kuda hanya saja bentuk ya 2x lebih besar dan bukanya di tarik dengan kuda, tapi ditarik oleh monster binatang magis yang besar,

Didunia ini tidak memiliki listrik tapi malam hari di dunia ini tetap terang dengan lampu jalan yang diisi batu bercahaya yang menyimpan cahaya disiang hari,dan menerangi kota saat malam hari

Mereka tidak memiliki gas,mereka memasak dengan kayu yang dibakar dengan tungku yang memiliki atribut sihir api, mereka tidak memiliki saluran atau pipa-pipa air, tapi sumur dibangun diseluruh bagian kota dibantu dengan lingkaran sihir yang menyedot air dari dalam tanah

...yah sebagai seorang raja, aku harus mengetahui sejauh mana tingkat teknologi dari negaraku sendiri, meskipun begitu ,ada banyak hal di negara ini dilakukan dengan mengunakan kekuatan sihir bahkan tanpa ilmu pengetahuan,disisi lain, jika kau menghilangkan sihir dan binatang magis itu, negara ini memiliki tingkat teknologi yang rendah...

" kita akan memulai dengan perbaikan sistem pertanian,tapi itu tidak akan bisa selesai dalam waktu singkat,itulah kenapa selama waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk meningkatkan jumlah impor luar negeri untuk mengatasi masalah pangan, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu"

Natsu yang sedang duduk dihadapanku mengatakan itu dan menggigit roti panggangnya, di atas meja terdapat sekeranjang roti panggang ,telur rebus dan juga salad yang diletakan diatas dua buah piring , sekarang adalah waktunya sarapan

" tapi bukankah kau bilang ,kalau impor makanan memiliki banyak biaya dari transportasi pengiriman,yang menyebabkan penurunan pembelian.."

" benar, oleh karena itu ,negara akan membeli dan menjual barang-barang itu dengan harga lokal, meskipun akan ada perbedaan pajak tapi karena ini sangat mendesak kita harus melewatinya, aku sedang berencana untuk menggunakan pendapatan ekspor untuk hal itu ,tapi kita harus menemukan pengganti pendapatan besar kita dari kain katun"

" Cukup merepotkan huh.., oke baiklah kita kesampingkan itu..."

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menjanggal dan dari tadi kupendam sejak tadi

"kenapa..,kenapa seorang raja, makan ditempat seperti ini..!?"

Ini adalah ruang makan di dalam istana di dalam benteng, selain itu, ini adalah ruang makan bersama antara prajurit dan pelayan istana, dan apa yang natsu dan aku makan adalah menu sarapan pagi hari ini,

Raja sebuah negara bergabung dengan para prajurit dan pelayan dan memakan makanan yang sama , seharusnya ada batasan untuk tindakan natsu ini

" apakah kau tau,tatapan ingin tau dari para prajurit dan pelayan terasa cukup menyakitkan"

"sudahlah,jangan hiraukan mereka,aku mengurangi dana untuk istana ini, kita tidak bisa membuang uang untuk membeli makanan mewah ,kau tau"

"tidakkah kau pikir, berhemat itu buruk untuk perekonomian?"

" itu jika kau menggelapkan apa yang kau hemat,jika kau menggunakan uang yang kau dapat dengan benar,perekonomian akan berubah"

"tapi bagaimanapun,seorang raja tidak boleh makan disini, ditempat ini"

"jadi kau ingin makan dimeja besar itu, maaf tapi aku tidak terbiasa makan di tempat yang besar dan juga itu terasa sepi kau tau"

"ya.,kau mungkin ada benarnya ,tapi..."

Tapi aku memiliki masalah dengan makan di tempat seperti ini, dimana semua orang melihat kami, bahkan jika aku sudah melakukanya waktu di akademi, tapi sekarang ini natsu adalah tunanganku dan situasi seperti ini terasa seperti kami melakukan sebuah pertemuan di tempat umum, setidaknya pikirkan perasaanku, aku sungguh malu

"haaahhh..., tapi jika kau memotong pengeluaran makanan untuk istana, kau harus mengatakanya pada ayah dan ibu, kau tau mereka memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan di temani kue dan teh "

" Ah.,maksudmu kue itu, jangan terlalu khawatir karena kue itu adalah hadiah dari warga"

" Eh.., hadiah?"

Jadi warga kami memberikan sesuatu seperti itu

" yah , pada dasarnya itu adalah dari pemilik toko besar dan toko-toko yang di miliki penguasa berpengaruh ,dengan lebel [royal cake] , mereka memiliki keistimewaan di negara ini, jadi mereka mengirim itu kesini, semua"

" jangan berkata 'negara ini' sekarang ini kau adalah rajanya natsu, setidaknya katakanlah kalau ini negaramu"

" itu adalah makanan manis tapi mereka tidak terjual dengan laris, karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang manis, jadi aku memberikanya ke pasangan kerajaan sebelumnya dan kepada para pelayan dan aku menyuruh mereka untuk menulis pendapat mereka tentang makanan itu dan mendapatkan kesan terbaik,secara tidak terduga mereka langsung terkenal, haha"

"jadi itu alasanya"

Aku sedikit kasian kepada para pelayan, akhir-akhir ini mereka direpotkan dengan sesuatu sepeti perang melawan berat badan, bahkan ada laporan para pelayan itu mengambil pelatihan prajurit untuk menurunkan berad badan mereka, seperti ya aku juga harus hati-hati ,aku melihat natsu memiliki tatapan jauh

" apa natsu..?"

"ah,hmm, tidak , hanya saja jika pengeluaran makanan kita mendapat suatu masalah, mungkin kita harus memakan kue itu setidanya 3 kali sehari ...hahahaha...,seperti jika mereka tidak memiliki roti, maka biarkan mereka memakan kue , seperti itu ku kira"

" tanpa memahami situasi yang sebenarnya,orang-orang itu akan mulai memberontak.."

"yah,yah sepertinya kalian memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bukan..?"

"ara bukankah ini tuan jellal..?"

" sudah lama kita tidak bertemu tuan putri,tidak mungkin aku harus memanggilmu ratu mulai sekarang"

"ah.,um..,untuk sekarang aku bukan keduanya"

Melihat percakapan kami, natsu membuat wajah seperti 'siapa dia' jadi aku memperkenalkanya , Jellal fernandez, walaupun umurnya masih 25 tahun dia sudah membuktikan dirinya layak untuk di percaya, dengan memimpin kesatria kerajaan fiore ,dia adalah orang penting yang bertanggung jawab dengan pertahanan ibu kota selama masa damai ataupun gawat,dia juga dipercaya untuk memimpin pasukan bersenjata secara langsung dan berada dibawah perintah raja sebagai royal guard

Kerajaan fiore sebenarnya dibagi menjadi 4 bagian,wilayah selatan,wilayah barat ,dan wilayah timur dipimpim oleh para lord yang diberi wilayah dan kekuasaan untuk mengatur wilayah ya, meski begitu ketiga lord itu sangat setia pada raja sebelumnya,dan untuk wilayah tengah menjadi ibu kota dan dipimpim oleh raja sendiri sebagai kepala pemerintahan

Sebenarnya ketiga lord ini adalah jendral atau panglima dari 3 angkatan bersenjata kerajaan

Wilayah barat kerajaan di kuasai oleh lord laxus dreyar seorang manusia yang menjadi jendral angkatan bersenjata angkatan darat kerajaan ,dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan membuat rasa takut pada musuhnya

Yang kedua adalah wilayah selatan ,dikuasai oleh lord seorang wanita mizuchi Fianna layfa dengan nenek moyang seorang bajak laut dia sangat kuat di pertempuran laut,dan sangan ahli dalam politik

Dan yang ketiga adalah lord yang menguasai wilayah timur, marsekal angkatan udara lord Draig Caston dia adalah seorang Dragonewt manusia setengah naga, dan kebanggaan angkatan udara kerajaan fiore ,seorang kesatria naga

Masing-masing dari mereka diberikan imbalan berupa wilayah dan diberikan ijin ontonomi, saat kerajaan ini dibentuk 2 wilayah selatan dan timur menjadi wilayah antar ras untuk mengurangi perselisihan dari berbagai ras di negara,tapi bahkan sampai sekarang semua ras hidup bahagia dengan damai yang membuat sistem itu masih bertahan, sebagai ganti untuk wilayah itu, mereka mempertaruhkan seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk melindungi kerajaanya yang tercinta

Namun setelah natsu naik tahta, mereka menyiagakan pasukanya dan tinggal di wilayah masing-masih, mereka masih belum mengakui natsu sebagai raja baru mereka, dan itu cukup membuat masalah untuk natsu, ketiga wilayah lord itu luasnya sepertiga dari wilayah kerajaan ini, dan tanpa dukungan ketiga lord itu akan sedikit menghambat apa yang sedang natsu perjuangkan

Aku menulis surat kepada 3 lord itu terutama laxus karena dia adalah atasanku dan sudah ku anggap seperti kakaku sendiri, tapi dia membalas 'aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Beri aku sedikit waktu'

Tapi itu terlalu naif ,natsu sudah mencurahkan kesabaranya pada perbaikan yang berjalan begitu lambat , jika ketiga lord berpaling darinya ,maka natsu mungkin akan berpikir untuk berpaling dari mereka, kepalaku sakit saat memikirkan hal itu

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan ,natsu dan jellal bersalaman

" aku Natsu Dragneel, untuk sekarang aku adalah raja "

" yah yah, raja pahlawan ,saya adalah kapten dari pasukan royal knight jellal fernandez ,cara kerja anda menjadi gosip panas diantara para petinggi"

" kalau begitu jika kau mendengar mereka bergosip lagi katakan ini pada mereka..."

"katakan apa..?"

" BEKERJALAH"

"ahaha..,dimengerti ,Ah bisakah saya sarapan dengan anda yang mulia..?"

"aku sama sekali tidak keberatan,silahkan oh dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku natsu untuk sekarang, selain di pertemuan resmi tentunya"

"Baiklah,natsu"

Jellal mengambil nampan yang berisi sarapan dan duduk disampingku

"jadi tentang perbaikan yang kau lakukan, bagaimana keadaanya"

"tidak baik, bahkan prosesnya semakin lama, kita kekurangan orang berbakat"

Natsu menggerutu sambil menggigit roti ya

"aku hanya memiliki para pegawai dari raja sebelumnya sekarang ini, orang –orang yang membuat kerajaan ini jatuh,maksudku selain penasehat horn, mereka semua tidak berguna"

"bahkan jika horn telah menyerahkan jabatanya ,aku ingin memiliki seorang penasehat yang akan memeriksa apa yang ku periksa dan menentang apa yang ingin ku tentang"

"aku cukup mengerti, memang sudah sewajarnya bila seorang atasan menginginkan bawahan yang bagus"

"yah memang sebagian orang yang berada di akademi militer,ingin bergabung dengan pasukan 3 lord ,lagi pula menjadi royal army tidak terlalu populer,benarkan putri..?"

"ah..,um, bahkan banyak teman-temanku juga bergabung dengan pasukan 3 lord"

Aku juga seorang prajurit tapi karena aku adalah anggota kerajaan jadi aku bergabung kedalam kesatuan royal army guard empire sebagai pelindung keluarga raja

"jadi karena itu, itulah yang membuat para penjaga kerajaan sekarang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang sisa atau gagal,dan bahkan diantara mereka ada peneliti senjata yang cukup gila dari bagian pengembang senjata royal army"

"ohoho..,aku ingin bertemu denganya"

Melihat ketertarikan natsu, jellal tersenyum pahit dan berkata ' aku akan memperkenalkanya padamu lainkali' ,setelah itu kami melakukan pembicaraan normal,seperti kapan aku dan natsu akan menikah dan sebagainya...

Setelah selsai makan natsu kembali keruangan kantor pemerintahanya, dengan lucy

Natsu mulai berbicara serius dengan lucy

"berapa banyak perbedaan antara pasukan kerajaan dan pasukan 3 lord itu.?"

Lucy cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah natsu yang tidak biasanya

"ma..mari kita lihat , lord laxus mempunyai sekitar 40ribu pasukan angkatan darat, dan untuk lord fianna beliau memiliki 26 kapal perang dan 15ribu prajurit, dan untuk marsekal Draig dia memiliki seribu pasukan wyren dan 4ribu pasukan infantri, bukan hanya dalam jumlah,juga dari segi persenjataan ,mereka memiliki senjata baru ,tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu..?"

"hanya untuk berjaga-jaga"

"berjaga,untuk apa..?"

"Pemberontakan"

Lucy tidak mengerti kenapa natsu mengatakan itu , memang benar kalau ketiga lord itu belum menemui natsu secara langsung, tapi mencap mereka sebagai pemberontak itu

"apa maksudmu..?, mereka tidak akan mungkin memberontak ,jadi jaga bicaramu, mereka ...,mereka sudah banyak berjuang untuk kepentingan negara i-"

"bukankah mereka membiarkan negara ini menjadi seperti ini,dan mempertahankan sikap egois mereka..?"

Natsu langsung memotong omongan ku dengan kasar dan membentak padaku

"setidaknya jika mereka memang mencintai negara ini, seharusnya mereka datang saat aku naik tahta, dan merundingkan bagaimana memecahkan permasalahan ini, bukan hanya wilayah ini yang mengalami masalah pangan, tapi wilayah mereka juga mengalami ya, apakah kau tidak tau itu lucy"

"akses jalan untuk kewilayah mereka di blokade oleh tentara mereka, aku sudah mengirimkan surat berkali-kali pada mereka,agar membiarkan aku membantu, tapi mereka dengan egoisnya menolak pertolonganku, "

"aku..aku.."

"seharusnya kau mengerti itu ,negara ini dalam keadaan berbahaya, bukan hanya masalah negeri tapi desakan oleh kekaisaran alvare juga semakin bertambah"

Natsu berjalan dan mengambil sebuah surat dari meja kerjanya dan menyerahkanya padaku

"a..apa ini..?"

"baca saja"

"surat perintah dari kekaisaran alvare untuk kerajaan fiore,  
kekaisaran dengan ini menyuruh kerajaan fiore untuk menyerang benteng Varna di wilayah barat iblis ,-"

Aku memandang surat itu kemudian memandang natsu dan kemudian

Braakkkkk...

Tangan ya memukul meja sampai hancur, aku bisa melihat emosi yang selama ini dia tahan,

"na..natsu"

Aku memanggilnya dengan takut,

" 2 minggu"

"natsu"

"batas kesabaranku adalah 2 minggu, jika dalam waktu 2minggu mereka tidak menghadapku,aku akan mencap mereka sebagai pemberontak , dan mengirimkan pasukan kesana,dan memblokade semua jalan menuju wilayah mereka,"

"a.. aku mengerti, aku akan mengirim surat lagi pada mereka, dan akan meminta ayah untuk berbicara dengan mereka"

"kita sudah tidak memilliki waktu lucy, surat itu meminta negara ini untuk menyerang benteng dalam waktu 5 hari,jika kita tidak melakukanya kekaisaran akan mengadakan ekspansi militer ke negara ini, dalam keadaan negeri seperti ini ,mustahil untuk menahan kekaisaran"

"a..aku mengerti , ma-"

"keluar"

"natsu..?"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang, "

Dia lalu mendorongku keluar dari kantor pemerintahan ,aku melihat matanya dan

"sampai kau mempercayai apa yang kulakukan ini untuk kepentingan negara ini, kau dilarang masuk kemari lucy"

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi,oh dan panggil semua komandan dari kesatuan royal amy ,katakan pada mereka aku menyuruh mereka untuk datang kesini"

"nat-"

Brukk

Pintu itu langsung tertutup

Sementara lucy menangis dalam diam dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha ,sekarang bagian bagusnya...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Persiapan perang

* * *

Di dalam ruangan urusan pemerintahan aku memanggil beberapa orang yang merupakan komandan dari setiap unit dari royal army, yang pertama adalah komandan pasukan infantri gajeel dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada unit pasukan pejalan kaki ringan maupun berat, yang kedua adalah Gray dia adalah komandan dari pasukan berkuda, orang yang tadi pagi aku temui jellal seorang komandan dari unit royal knight , mavis dari divisi sihir , ada juga pasukan angkatan udara atau royal air force yang berada di bawah pengawasan kapten Erza , dan laksamana royal navy ichiya meskipun jumlah angkatan udara dan angkatan laut masih kalah di banding para lord

Kami punya beberapa kapal perang seperti Hideri class (sejenis kapal destroyer) , Ryotu class ( sejenis kapal class frigate) , dan Murinaka Class (sejenis kapal Battelship) hideri ,ryotu,dan murinaka adalah nama class kapal perang di dunia ini, kapal perang dijaman ini hampir sama dengan kapal jaman perang dunia 1 hanya saja mereka ditarik oleh monster laut seperti naga air dan ikan besar yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya

Dari total 10 kapal perang kami punya 4 hideri class, 3 ryotu class dan 3 murinaka class salah satu dari murinaka class adalah havy battelship, kapal itu diberinama fairly tail dan merupakan flag ship dari royal navy ,

Jumlah pasukan yang bisa aku gerakan adalah sekitar kurang lebih 10 ribu ditambah 13 wyren royal air force dan 60 orang dari divisi royal magic , aku bertanya kepada horn yang menjadi penasehat sementara

" bagaimana dengan masalah persediaan militer yang aku minta..?"

"semua sudah siap , yang mulia, persediaan makanan, dan logistik perang lainya sudah siap, "

"kerja bagus"

Dengan pujianku horn menunduk hormat , hanya perasaanku atau aku tadi melihat dia tersenyum, hmm..

Persiapan perang telah beres , tapi itu masih kurang aku membutuhkan beberapa pasukan berpengalaman , royal army memang pasukan yang kuat namun diantara pasukan hanya beberapa yang pernah terjun ke medan perang, karena tugas royal army sebenarnya mirip polisi militer ketimbang militer, jadi wajar bila mereka gugup , karena ini adalah medan perang mereka

Tapi setidaknya aku membutuhkan senjata pengepungan, dan beberapa kapal perang tambahan untuk mempercepat laju perang ini

" apa royal army memiliki senjata pengepungan..?"

Aku bertanya kepada para komandan yang berada di kantor pemerintahan, dan jawabanya adalah.,

"kami memilik 3 meriam, hanya saja.."

"hanya saja?"

"lord .,maksud kami jendral laxus yang menyimpan ya,"

"mengapa bisa begitu..?"

" seperti yang anda tau kami adalah royal army yang mulia, tugas kami adalah pengawalan dan penjagaan ibu kota, dan kami jarang pergi berperang atau mengepung benteng, biasanya itu dilakukan oleh para lord dengan perintah raja, oleh sebab itu senjata pengepungan berada di gudang angkatan darat"

Jellal menjelaskan itu dengan menundukan kepala

" apa kita memiliki engineer terampil..?"

"eh.,ya kami memiliki 15 engineer yang cukup berpengalaman yang mulia,tapi untuk apa..?"

"kita akan membuat senjata pengepungan"

Nada ku dengan santai , tapi reaksi mereka

" A,,Apa...?! tapi yang mulia kita tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membuat meriam"

" meriam..? ,siapa yang akan membuat meriam, "

" ...EEEHH..., lalu anda mau membuat apa yang mulia...?"

" itu ..,aku punya rencana"

Aku mengeluarkan senyum misterius yang membuat semua orang memasang wajah penasaran

aku memang akan membuat meriam,tapi itu nanti, dalam keadaan seperti ini mustahil untuk memproduksinya, aku akan membuat senjata pengepungan yang sederhana seperti Catapult dan Trebucher ,dan mungkin Battering ram ,

"baiklah segera nanti aku akan menyerahkan beberapa proyek singkat untuk para engineer , sekarang kalian persiapkan pasukan , kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

"SIAP YANG MULIA"

Dengan memberi hormat mereka meninggalkan kantor pemerintahan , dan meninggalkan aku dan horn

Aku termenung di kursi dan menekan pusing yang ada di kepala ku, horn yang melihat itu bertanya

" yang mulia, apakah kita memang harus mematuhi kekaisaran..?"

"untuk saat ini, iya, tapi akan ku pastikan kalau ini adalah yang terakhir kali aku akan mematuhi mereka"

"bila suatu hari mereka datang dan meminta hal yang sama bagaimana yang mulia..?"

"maka kita akan melawan"

Jawabku tegas., aku mengikuti perkataan mereka karena aku masih membutuhkan waktu, untuk rencana negara kaya dan kuat, tapi sedikit demi sedikit, rencanaku mulai sedikit terlihat,

dalam waktu 3bln aku akan mendapatkan panen yang berlimpah dan setelah itu aku akan sedikit mengurangi pembelian makanan impor, mengunakan dana itu, aku akan membuat persenjataan dan beberapa senjata pengepungan dan pertahanan untuk melawan kekaisaran,

saat aku sedang memikirkan beberapa rencana cadangan dalam perekonomian,

" yang mulia dimana putri lucy.."

" aku melarang ya untuk menemuiku sebelum masalah ke-3 lord selsai "

" yang mulia, apakah anda akan mencap mereka sebagai pemberontak..?"

" bila mereka tidak mematuhiku , maka jawabanku adalah 'IYA' "

Horn hanya menundukan kepala

"kalau begitu yang mulia saya undur diri , karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selsaikan"

" hm, aku serahkan padamu"

Sebelum dia keluar dari pintu horn mengatakan sesuatu

" saya percaya pada anda , yang mulia"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahnya

...

Warga yang melihat para knight yang dikumpulkan oleh jellal di alun-alun kerajaan,dan para infantri dan pasukan berkuda di dekat gerbang , dan puluhan kereta kuda yang berisi suplai militer membuat kegemparan yang mengguncang seluruh kerajaan fiore

Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa raja natsu akhirnya mengumpulkan tentara penakluk melawan ketiga lord yang tidak menghentikan sikap menentang mereka, ada banyak pendapat mengenai perselisihan raja dan ketiga lord , tapi sebagian besar masyarakat tidak mengira bahwa itu akan berakhir dengan konflik bersenjata

Mereka berpikir bahwa pasukan yang bersiap berangkat itu adalah pasukan yang akan pergi melawan ketiga lord, karena natsu tidak pernah mempublikasikan tentang surat perintah dari kekaisaran kepada publik, bukan menyembunyikan tapi natsu memang sengaja agar rumor itu beredar ,

Natsu memberikan perintah pada semua komandan pasukan yang akan pergi kalau pengepungan itu adalah sebuah misi rahasia, jadi tidak boleh bocor ke publik , dan bila mereka di tanya oleh warga maupun oleh para bangsawan,bahkan putri lucy sekalipun , pasukan akan menjawab 'kami akan menyerang pembangkang' itulah yang akan para prajurit dan komandan jawab ,

Lucy yang bertanya pada jellal dan mendapakan jawaban tersebut langsung berlari kearah kantor pemerintahan

Pintu ruang urusan pemerintahan terbuka dengan paksa dan lucy menerobos kedalam ruangan itu

"Natsu apa maksudnya itu..?"

Natsu yang sedang bekerja dengan beberapa dokumen di kantor pemerintahan mendongkak melihat lucy

" apa , ada apa sampai kau terburu-buru?"

Lucy mendekatiku sambil terengah-engah dan menatapku dengan ekspresi agak mengancam sebelum menunjuk arah jendela

"diluar, seluruh kerajaan gempar oleh tersebarnya rumor yang mengatakan 'raja natsu akhinya membentuk sebuah pasukan untuk menghadapi ketiga lord' "

"..oh,jadi hanya itu " dan kembali ke pekerjaanya

" bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan ' hanya itu ? ' "

Lucy sedikit kesal dan merebut dokumen itu dari tangan natsu yang mebuat natsu menghela nafas

" ya ampun, jangan khawatir , itu rumor yang memang sengaja disebarkan,"

" haahhh"

Lucy melihatku dengan mata terbuka lebar seperti jika dia telah melihat sesuatu yang sulit di percaya

"lalu mengapa banyak pasukan yang berkumpul diluar"

"mereka akan pergi untuk menyerang benteng varna "

" EEHhh, ta..tapi kenapa kau tidak membeberkan ya pada publik kalau kau akan menyerang benteng varna?"

" karena aku ingin melihat reaksi dari ketiga lord itu"

Dengan kata itu lucy langsung diam di tempat

"ja..jadi itu artinya kau tidak akan menyerang ketiga lord kan..? , kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu kan ?"

Lucy tampaknya sangat gelisa,yah aku menyadari dia sedang kesulitan dengan konflik yang mungkin terjadi dengan mantan atasanya laxus yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kaka .

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau dilarang untuk kemari lucy"

"i..itu.,maaf" lucy menundukan kepalanya

"lucy"

"a..aku akan kelu-"

"mendekatlah " aku mengatakan itu sebelum lucy mendekat kearah pintu

Lucy mendekat dan aku memberikanya kursi agar dia duduk di sebelahku

" ceritakan tentang lord laxus padaku "

"!?"

Lucy menatapku dengan bingung

" apakah kau...masih ingin melakukanya"

" yah,aku hanya sedikit penasaran itu saja"

Lucy agak bingun namun dia kemudian menceritakan sedikit demi sedikit

"sebagai seorang tokoh masyarakan , laxus Dreyar adalah anggota militer ,dapat dikatakan bahwa selain memiliki keahlian dalam bertarung dia juga menunjukan bakat yang luar biasa dalam memimpin pasukan ,saat pengepungan maupun saat pertahanan istana atau di medan perang, dia adalah seorang komandan luar biasa yang meraih kemenangan di umur 14 tahun dengan memukul mundur pasukan kerajaan mirano dengan selisih jumlah 3 : 1 ,dia bahkan dulu di tunjuk untuk menjadi tunanganku, namun dia menolak"

"heehh, kenapa dia menolak, ?" jawabku

" karena dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya,dan begitu juga sebaliknya, " jawaban lucy dengan santai

" hehh, meskipun begitu aku yakin kalau kau menyukainya lucy ,itu bisa dilihat dari wajahmu"

Aku menujuk wajah lucy yang memerah

" a..aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya menghormatinya,jadi jangan salah paham,natsu"

" ya lagi pula aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu, " jawabku dengan tenang,

Lucy sedikit murung setelah aku mengatakan itu, tapi dia melanjutkan ceritanya

" berkat lord laxus yang menjaga wilayah barat ,kerajaan tetangga seperti kerajaan isher dan kerajaan alber tidak dapat menyerang kami , dia bahkan sebagai anggota militer paling berbakat di jaman ini,tidak memiliki ambisi sedikitpun ,dan dia mengabdikan kesetiaanya pada ayah..tidak, dari pada ayah dia mungkin benar-benar mencintai negara ini"

"negara ini hah"

"apakah kau tau, beberapa kerajaan masih melakukan diskriminasi pada ras lain, tapi kerajaan ini tidak mendiskriminasi itu, dan itu lah yang membuat lord laxus sangat mencintai negeri ini, karena sebagian dari anggota militer angkatan darat adalah ras demi –human , melihat semua ras bekerja sama tanpa melihat jenis ras adalah sesuatu yang langka"

Lucy berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataanya

" ketika aku ingin masuk militer karena mengaguminya ,dia menentang ya sejak awal, dia berkata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang putri ,namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah pada keegoisanku ,yah karena lulus dari akademi setidaknya aku ditempatkan dekat denganya dan hanya digunakan untuk mendorong moral prajurit agar berjuang lebih keras"

Yah... aku sedikit mengerti tentang lord laxus dia pasti memiliki masa sulit untuk berurusan dengan keinginan lucy

" dia kelihatanya seorang pria yang baik"

Ketika aku membuat komentar itu, lucy membungkuk dengan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat

" yah,, dia benar-benar orang yang mengagumkan "

"hmm, lucy..."

" aku tidak tau secara pasti apa yang lord laxus pikirkan,sehingga membuat masalah padamu natsu"

"sehingga dia menjadi pemberontak" dengan perkataanku lucy memandangku dengan ekspresi mengancam lagi

" jika dia pikir untuk kepentingan negara ini, maka lord laxus akan melakukanya"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri ,entah kenapa aku sedikit cemburu...Hmmm , lalu bukankah itu berarti aku harus mepersiapkan kondisi terburuk, tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali

"kepentingan hah..? . dengan membuat perang sipil dan menghancurkan kerajaan ini , "

"i..itu" ,

"katakan lucy ,kenapa kerajaan mu memanggilku bila ada orang yang sangat hebat seperti laxus dikerajaan ini..?,kenapa ayahmu tidak menikahkanmu dengan ya dan menjadi raja, bila dia mencintai negeri ini pasti dia akan menerimanya kan,?"

"i..itu aku , tidak tau" dia menundukan kepalanya

" baiklah bila,aku berhasil mengalahkanya, mungkin aku akan meringankan hukuman laxus dari eksekusi menjadi tahanan, dan mungkin aku akan meminta ayahmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini dan memintanya untuk menikahkanmu dengan ya, dia akan jadi raja dan aku akan membantuya , bukankah itu bagus dia orang yang terpandang kan, berbeda denganku , aku adalah orang yang berasal dari dunia lain ,yang di paksa menerima semua tekanan ini "

Yah lagipula bila dia jadi raja, aku bisa bersantai dan hanya membereskan masalah perekonomian negara , pada dasarnya aku hanya ingin ketenangan , namun perkataan lucy membuatku terkejut

" bila kau sampai menurunkan tahtamu aku akan sangat marah natsu, aku tau kau berasal dari dunia lain dan aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu begitu juga sebaliknya , memang lord laxus sangat hebat dalam berbagai hal , namun "

"namun?"

"namun aku ingin kau yang menjadi raja, aku ingin kau yang memimpin kerajaan ini, aku ingin kau natsu dan aku tidak ingin orang lain, dan aku juga ingin kau yang menjadi... yang menjadi suamiku natsu"

Mengatakan itu dia melihat kearahku bukan dengan tatapan mengancam tapi dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, dia sepertinya ingin menangis karena ada sedikit air mata di melanjutkan perkataanya

" saat bersamamu aku benar-benar mengerti kalau cara kami masih kurang dalam mengembangkan kerajaan ini, aku tau kau adalah orang yang paling bekerja paling keras natsu, kau bahkan beberapa hari ini tidak tidur demi membereskan masalah demi masalah kerajaan ini, aku tau dan setiap kali aku melihatmu di kantor pemerintahan disaat para bangsawan lain tertidur kau masih bekerja,, jadi aku mohon jangan ... jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi."

Dia manangis , aku bingung aku harus senang atau bagaimana, aku juga tidak tau , aku mengelus kepala lucy dengan lembut , dia mendekatkan kepalaya pada bahuku , dan dia mulai menangis, sepertinya dia bingun untuk memilih siapa yang akan dia bela , yah itu juga salahku terlalu memberatkan ya, mungkin nanti aku akan meminta maaf

Aku bisa melihat jellal yang melihat dibalik pintu dia berbicara pelan tapi aku tau apa yang dia bicarakan,

"INI SUDAH WAKTUYA"

 **TBC**

Yahh maaf lama , mungkin sedikit aneh ya ceritanya dan sedikit gaje tapi apa daya saya masih seorang pemula, bila ada penulisan yang salah atau memang tidak bagus, mohon di maafkan

Berikan kritik dan saran agar dapat membantu saya dalam memperbaiki diri

TERIMAKASIH BAGI KALIAN YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC YANG TIDAK BERMUTU INI , saya harap kalian tidak menyesal setelah membaca...

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH .

Oh ya dan juga SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017 kepada semua ya...

saya memang mangambil dari novel dan akan saya pastikan ini BERBEDA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorak sorak royal Army

* * *

Sekitar 10 ribu prajurit 60 pasukan dari divisi royal magic dan puluhan kereta kuda bergerak menuju benteng varna,

Benteng varna sendiri dulu milik kerajaan armedio, setelah invasi pasukan raja iblis kerajaan armedio hancur, wilayahnya di ambil oleh raja iblis dan warga melarikan diri ke kerajaan terdekat untuk mengungsi,

Untuk menuju benteng varna dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama namun tidak sampai berhari-hari,karena jarak yang cukup dekat, menurut jellal bila seandainya raja iblis melanjutkan invasi ya pasti kerajaan fiore juga akan hancur, namun sepertinya keberuntungan masih berada di kerajaan fiore

Letak benteng varna dekat dengan tebing yang menghadap laut, jadi aku mengirimkan 3 kapal perang hideri class untuk membantu pemboman dari laut, kapal perang sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan serangan pertama, ditambah dengan unit wyren milik erza aku menyuruhnya untuk membom semua persenjataan pertahanan benteng,

Setelah sore kami sampai di sebuah bukit yang menghadap benteng varna, aku menyuruh mereka untuk membuat perkemahan di sekitar bukit ini, dan di depan kami adalah benteng varna yang sudah di bom oleh angkatan laut dan juga oleh angkatan udara,

Asap mengepul dari benteng dan di atas bukit aku melihat 3 kapal perang kami menembakan meriam kearah benteng

Duuaaar...Duuaarrr...Duuaaar.r...

Dan di langit para wyren melemparkan bom bariier yang di jatuhkan oleh tangan mereka, dan mereka juga kadang menukik ke bawah dan membakar musuh yang ada disana dengan nafas api mereka

Aku menyaksikan itu dengan semua orang, aku harus mempercepat laju perang ini, karena aku harus membereskan masalah militer agar keadaan ekonomi dapat terkontrol , bila sebuah negara memiliki kekuatan militer yang kuat maka pasti negara itu memiliki kekuatan ekonomi yang kuat juga, oleh karena itu aku harus menyelsaikan masalah militer agar rencana ku dapat berjalan dengan lancar

Sala satu wyren turun kearah ku,

"yang mulia musuh sudah terkonfirmasi,mereka adalah pasukan goblin yang mulia"

"pasukan goblin..?!, berapa jumlah mereka yang berada di benteng..?"

"sekitar 5 ribu yang mulia "

" baiklahh, para enginer siapkan senjata pengepungan yang sudah kalian persiapkan"

"Baik yang mulia"

Para enginer merakit senjata pengepungan yang diberikan oleh natsu saat berangkat, karena bahan baku pembuatanya sendiri mudah untuk di dapat yaitu kayu yang kokoh dan beberapa alat perkakas lainya mereka dapat membuat ya dengan cepat.

Mereka mempersiapkan Catapult dan Trebucher totalya ada 3 catapult dan 4 trebucher , untuk peluru yang akan di lemparkan natsu menyiapkan bariel bom yang digunakan oleh unit wyren, jumlah ya tidak banyak namun cukup untuk merusak pasukan barisan depan musuh, tanpa menunggu perintah mereka langsung menembakan catapult dan trebucher

Duuaarr...Duuaarrr...

Semua pasukan berbaris membentuk barisan , bendera kerajaan di kibarkan , dan suara genderang perang terdengar,

Para goblin yang di serang melihat kearah bukit dan mempersiapkan pemanah di atas benteng , karena senjata pertahanan benteng sudah kami hancurkan , mereka hanya akan menyerang dengan panah, meskipun benteng itu sangat kokoh tembakan kapal perang bahkan tidak menjebol benteng itu

" ma..manusia menyerang kita"

" dasar makhluk rendahan, berani sekali mereka menyerang wilayah tuan zeref"

" bunuh penyerang"

Suara demi suara dapat terdengar dari jauh, suara goblin sangat nyaring , moral pasukan royal army cukup kuat meskipun diantara mereka ada yang gugup dan gemetar oleh perang ,setiap komandan berada dengan unitnya , aku lalu memberi perinta kepada unit wyren untuk menghentikan serangan, dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dengan sinyal bendera

Perang ini harus diselsaikan dalam waktu 1 hari, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mengurus ini,

Pasukan yang berbaris rapih dengan sekitar 4 ribu infantri , seribu pasukan pemanah , 3 ribu pasukan berkuda ,2 ribu pasukan knight , 60 divisi sihir , dan 300 pasukan royal guard yang mengawalku ,

Aku menaiki kuda dan berjalan kearah depan dan memberi pidato semangat

" inilah saatnya, aku tau kalian masih lelah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, tapi kita harus menyelesaikanya dalam waktu cepat,"

Mereka memasang wajah kelelahan tapi tetap berdiri tegak

" lihatlah di depan kalian, mereka adalah musuh kalian, bunuh mereka, dan rebut benteng itu, tunjukan pada semua warga kerajaan bahwa royal army bukanlah pajangan, bahwa royal army bukanlah pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik dingding ibu kota , tunjukan pada pasukan para lord bahwa kalian memiliki kehormatan sebagai prajurit "

Dug..dug,,dug

Suara hantaman pedang dan perisai dan tombak yang di hentakan ketanah, menambah semangat prajurit

" berjuanglah untuk orang yang berada disamping kalian"

Dug..dug...dug

"berjuanglah untuk orang yang berada dibelakang dan didepan kalian"

Dug..dug..dug

"berjuanglah untuk anak istri kalian yang menunggu kalian kembali"

Dug..dug..dug

" berjuanglah untuk kehormatan kalian"

Dug...dug..dug

"berjuanglah untuk tanah air kalian"

DUG..DUG..DUG

Suara hentakan semakin keras, wajah para prajurit di penuhi dengan rasa percaya diri,

" APA KALIAN BERSAMAKU"

"YA" suara semua prajurit menggema dan terdengar sangat keras

Dan tiba-tiba

SSssshhhhhhhh...DDDUuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sala satu catapult berhasil menghancurkan gerbang depan benteng varna

"KALAU BEGITU...,SERANG.!"

" OOOUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mereka semua berlari menuju arah gerbang yang hancur , para goblin keluar dan membersiapkan pertahanan dengan tombak panjang, pasukan gajeel yang melihat itu mempercepat laju ya ,

"pasukan bersiap serangan frontal, ikuti aku"

"Ouuhh"

2 ribu pasukan berkuda berlari dengan cepat dan bersiap menerjang tembok tombak itu,

"HAAAAHHHHH" teriakan perang terdengar dari pasukan berkuda

"UNTUK YANG MULIA RAJA"

"UNTUK KERAJAAN FIORE"

Brrakkkk...

Mereka menerjang kearah tombak dan menghancurkan formasi pasukan musuh , melihat jalan terbuka jellal dan para knight ya mempercepat laju ya juga dan mulai masuk kedalam benteng,

Para infantri terus berlari ,

Swwooossss...swwosss...

Panah dari para goblin berterbangan di udara, melihat itu gray memberikan perintah

"bentuk formasi kura-kura, rapatkan barisan jangan sampai kita terluka sebelum memasuki benteng"

Para infantri merapat dan menaikan perisai mereka , meskipun kecepatan mereka berkurang

Sementara unit sihir melafalkan mantra dan menyerang musuh yang memanahi pasukan, para pemanah juga menembakan panah mereka untuk membantu

Soowsss..swooss...

Cahaya kuning,merah,biru dapat terlihat dari jauh

"ack"

"Aarrrgggghhhhh"

Musuh berjatuhan dari benteng, korban juga berjatuhan di pihak royal army, lalu dari langit para wyren mulai menyerang , angkatan laut sudah menghentikan pemboman karena pasukan sudah masuk kedalam benteng,

hampir semua musuh sudah di bunuh oleh para knight dan pasukan berkuda, infantri berhasil masuk dan memecah formasi dan mulai membunuh musuh , seorang prajurit menaiki benteng dia membawa bendera kerajaan fiore, sebuah lambang perisai dengan gambar naga yang sedang menyiapkan sayapnya untuk terbang, prajurit itu menancapkan bendera di benteng, dan berteriak dengan keras

"KEJAYAAN UNTUK YANG MULIA RAJA NATSU ,KEJAYAAN UNTUK KERAJAAN FIORE"

"OOUUUHHHHHHHH"

Melihat itu para prajurit semakin bersemangat, dan terus membunuh musuh, sebelum mereka pergi mereka memasang wajah ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya diri, tapi sekarang mereka membuat wajah yang cerah

Treng..treng..treng..

Suara pedang yang bertumbrukan dan perisai saling beradu satu sama lain,

Seorang goblin yang memiliki tubuh cukup besar keluar, dia sepertinya adalah komandan dari para goblin ini, jellal yang melihat itu berteriak

"AKU ADALAH JELLAL FERNANDES KOMANDAN PASUKAN ROYAL KNIGT, ATAS PERINTAH RAJA NATSU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Goblin itu melihat jellal dengan tatapan berbahaya dan menyiapkan pedang besar miliknya, jellal yang berada di atas kuda mempersiapkan serangan frontal.

Groooowwwww...

Goblin itu berteriak dan menerjang jellal, namun jellal yang berada di atas kuda menerjang dengan cepat, dan dalam satu serangan, kepala goblin itu terlepas dari badanya dan roboh ketanah

"KOMANDAN MUSUH SUDAH MATI"

Jellal berteriak untuk memberitau kalau dia membunuh komandan musuh, namun

"KOMANDAN MUSUH SUDAH KU BUNUH"

"AKU JUGA MEMBUNUH KOMANDAN MUSUH"

Gajeel dan gray juga membunuh jenis goblin yang sama, mereka berdua mendekati jellal dan mulai berdebat

"aku yang pertama membunuhnya yang aku bunuh sudah pasti adalah komandannya" teriak gajeel yang turun dari kudanya

" apakau bilang , aku yang membunuh komandan musuh, dia menggunakan kampak dan helm ya juga berbeda, pasti itu komandanya" gray juga berteriak pada gajeel

Jellal turun dan memisahkan mereka

"sudah..sudah,, kita sama-sama membunuh komandan musuh kan, jadi jangan bertengkar,kita sekarang sedang di medan perang"

Namun jawaban jellal membuat gajeel dan gray semakin panas

" tidak bisa , aku yang membunuh komandanya"

"tidak, itu aku" mereka terus berdebat

Di tempat lain natsu yang sedang mengawasi laju perang mendapat pesan dari pembawa pesan,

"lapor benteng sudah dikuasai, kemenangan milik kita yang mulia"

"hmm ,, bagus ,bahkan tidak sampai 5 hari, royal army memang sangat kuat"

"terimakasih banyak, namun tuan ada sedikit masalah"

" masalah apa?" natsu memicingkan matanya

"komandan gajeel ,gray dan jellal berkelahi yang mulia"

"kenapa?"

"mereka mendebatkan siapa yang membunuh komandan musuh yang mulia"

" haha..,biarkan saja, tapi bila sudah keterlaluan segera pisahkan mereka"

" HA! , lalu yang mulia bagaimana dengan sisa pasukan musuh?"

"tidak ada tawanan , bunuh mereka semua, "

"HA! ,akan saya laksanakan"

Prajurit itu pergi , natsu melihat pemandangan asap mengepul dan bendera kerajaan berkibar di benteng varna.

"rencana pertama telah selsai sekarang kita akan memasuki rencana kedua " natsu mulai tersenyum puas

semua tidak ada yang tau rencana natsu yang sebenarnya, kecuali dirinya

"akan ku selsaikan disini,sekarang ,tunggu aku 3 lord"

sambil berkata itu dia mendekat kearah benteng dengan di kawal oleh 300 royal guard

Dengan kemenangan besar sorak-sorak royal army dapat terdengar bahkan sampai keluar benteng

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pertempuran 3 lord Part 1

Diwilayah barat kerajaan Fiore daerah yang menjadi wilayah lord laxus atau jendral tertinggi angkatan darat laxus Dreyar , kota utama adalah [Dellran] daerah yang di kelilingi oleh 2 lapis tembok pertahanan dan menjadi pusat dari pelatihan angkatan darat

Di ruangan pertemuan para komandan tepatnya di kastil jendral angkatan darat laxus sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan Marsekal angkatan udara Draig Caston dan Admiral angkatan laut Fianna Layfa

Duduk dengan tenang laxus adalah seorang manusia yang berhasil dalam pertempuran dimana dia tidak pernah terkalahkan dengan tubuh yang kokoh dan meski usianya masih muda sekitar 24 tahun tapi prestasinya mambuat dia naik pangkat dengan cepat

Duduk disebelah kanan Laxus adalah Admiral tertinggi angkatan laut , Fianna Layfa meskipun usianya sudah tua namun penampilanya seperti gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan mengunakan pakaian mirip dengan pakaian wanita khas jepang dan memiliki tanduk rusa kecil karena Lord fianna adalah wanita mizuchi , lord fianna biasanya memiliki aura yang sangat menenangkan namun sekarang saat ini dia tampak kesal

Duduk di depanya adalah Marsekal angkatan udara ,Draig Castron seorang manusia setengah naga atau Dragonewt dengan tanduk mirip iblis tumbuh keluar dari rambut merahnya dan dua sayap yang tumbuh di punggungya ,

Melihat ekpresidari laxus dan Draig ,Fianna mendesah

"...Kupikir pertemuan ini untuk menghindari pertempuran yang sia-sia?"

Mereka sudah mendengar kalau raja natsu mengirimkan pasukan penakluk untuk menundukan ketiga lord namun mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya pasukan itu bertujuan untuk menyerang benteng varna

Mereka terpancing rumor yang di katakan warga dan setelah itu mereka mempersiapkan pasukan untukmempertahankan wilayah mereka

"aku mengirimkan pengintai namun tidak melihat satupun pasukan royal army maupun royal air force dimanapun sebenarnya kemana tujuan pasukan itu"

Draig berbicara dengan tenang

"lord Draig bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"ada apa lord fianna?tidak seperti dirimu katakan saja"

"apakah kau benar-benar akan menentang raja?"

"tentu saja,aku tidak peduli dia raja atau pahlawan , raja palsu itu telah merebut tahta dari raja sebelumnya"

"kau mendengar itu dari mereka para bangsawan yang melarikan diri dari proses hukum karena malakukan penggelapan pajak dan korupsi "

"tidak peduli darimana aku mendengarnya ,aku akan membuatya menyesal"

Lord fianna yang melihat Draig tetap dalam pemikiranya ,mengarahkan pandangan kepada laxus yang dari tadi diam dan menutup matanya dengan tenang, lord fianna tau bahwa laxus lah yang menerima para bangsawan yang korupsi itu kewilayahnya

"laxus bagaimana denganmu? Apakau juga akan memberontak?"

Mendengar perkataan fianna ,laxus membuka matanya dan menatap mata fianna

Namun bukan jawaban dari laxus yang keluar namun Draig

"ini bukan pemberontakan lord fianna,tapi untuk mengembalikan kembali kerajaan kepada raja sebelumnya,jadi...kau akan memihak siapa kami atau raja itu..?"

Fianna menatap mereka dan berbicara

"aku akan memihak..."

sebelum membereskan perkataanya seseorang menerobos masuk

"senang bertemu dengan kalian semua para lord terhormat "

draig dan fianna terkejut dengan orang yang datang tersebut,sementara lord laxus menatapnya dan tersenyum

* * *

Benteng Varna

Didalam kastil dibenteng varna aku sedang melihat peta dari wilayah kerajaan ,di barat ada sekitar 40ribu prajurit terlatih dari angkatan darat dan 3ribu prajurit dari para bangsawan yang kabur dari proses hukum,di timur ada seribu pasukan angkatan udara dan diselatan ada sekitar 30 kapal perang dan 3ribu pasukan marinir dari angkatan laut

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menyelsaikan masalah ini,aku sudah cukup bersabar tentang ke3 lord

Aku sebenarnya mempunyai kekuatan tempur yang sangat dasyat namun aku tidak ingin mengunakanya karena aku masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan ini, sejujurnya aku sendiri takut pada diriku saat mencoba kekuatan itu

Saat aku melihat tangan kananku pintu kastil terbuka

"yang mulia persiapan kami sudah selsai"

"begitu... "

Aku dan jellal keluar dari kastil dan melihat prajurit sedang berbaris ini adalah hari kedua setelah penyerangan benteng varna

Aku maju sedikit kedepan dan berbicara pada mereka

"Dengarkan semua,ini ...adalah pertempuran yang akan menentukan nasib dari kerajaan ini,berikan semua yang kalian miliki untuk pertempuran ini "

"HAH!"

royal army yang ku pimpin berbaris menuju kewilayah barat dimana semua lord saat ini sedang berkumpul, dalam sekali serang aku akan membuat mereka tunduk padaku

"Tujuan Kastil Lightning Lord laxus ,BERGERAK!"

TBC

maaf karena lama gk update ,ini dibuatya terburu-buru jadi maaf kalau agak aneh dan gk nyambung soalnya sibuk kerja dan buatnya pas subuh pulang kerja jadi kepala masih mengantuk..

jangan khawatir nanti akan saya perbaiki

Terima kasih sudah membaca FT ini

karena dari kemarin Shift malam terus jadi susah update tapi sekarang shift pagi jadi sore ya akan saya perbaiki sekian dan terimakasih...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pertempuran 3 lord part 2

Wilayah selatan kerajaan fiore , kota pelabuhan [Atlanta] merupakan wilayah yang dipimpin oleh lord fianna layfa ,kota atlanta merupakan pelabuhan militer dan perdagangan dimana para pedagang dari kerajaan lain akan singgah dan menjual dagangan mereka disini,

Kapal kapal nelayan maupun kapal perang yang sedang berlabuh di dermaga akan terlihat sebagai pemandangan sehari-hari warga kota atlanta , namun

Para warga dan pasukan angkatan laut saat ini sedang panik pasalnya 10 kapal perang dari armada kerajaan royal navy sedang dalam posisi siaga di depan pelabuhan hargeon yang merupakan pusat pangkalan angkatan laut,

Sebelum kapal perang angkatan laut bersiap untuk melakukan pelayaran mereka sudah terkepung oleh 10 kapal perang yang sudah membidik mereka dari jarak tembak yang paling akurat , sala satu kapal itu adalah kapal perang Flag ship milik royal navy [fairy tail] yang merupakan havy battelship yang dimiliki oleh royal navy

Dengan panjang sekitar 131.7 meter ,lebar 23.3 meter ,dengan senjata utama adalah [2x2 MARK IX] dengan kaliber 305mm ,14 meriam [QF QUARTA] dengan kaliber 152mm ,secondary gun 20 meriam [IRUSU] dengan kaliber 78 mm ,dan ditarik oleh hewan Naga laut (ular naga laut) kapal fairly tail mampu bergerak dengan cepat

Melihat Flag Ship fairly tail semua awak kapal angkatan laut tidak dapat berkutik mereka tidak dapat menjalankan kapal jika terkepung dengan formsi kapal melingkar dengan target meriam mereka mengarah pada semua kapal perang .ditambah 16 torpedo dari seluruh kapal perang hideri class sedang mengarah pada mereka dan bersiap untuk menembak

"ke..kenapa royal navy ada disini tidak .. tapi sejak kapan kapal mereka sudah mengepung kita "

Teriak seorang kapten kapal senior dari salasatu kapal perang angkatan laut

"ba...bagaimana mereka bisa tidak terdeteksi oleh 4 kapal hideri class yang sedang berpatroli ,tunggu jangan-jangan"

Seorang perwira senior yang mengatakan itu merasa tidak percaya namun melihat 3 kapal ryotu class yang mengalami sedikit kerusakan merupakan sebuah tanda yang merupakan kalau mereka sudah mengalahkan 4 kapal patroli mereka, dan di dek kapal royal navy terdapat awak kapal dari angkatan laut yang terluka sedang dalam keadaan berlutut dengan pedang mengarah leher mereka

"jadi sepertinya ichiya mulai serius hah..."

Seorang laksamana senior melihat formasi kapal perang dan melihat ichiya sedang berdiri di dek flag ship [fairly tail]

"ichiya.? Maafkan saya senior tapi siapa ichiya ini.?"

Seorang laksamana junior yang baru saja dilantik 3 minggu yang lalu bertanya kepada seniornya

"hmm.. oh wajar kau tidak tau, dia adalah pahlawan yang menegelamkan 9 kapal class Ryotu class milik kerajaan [romadus] saat ekspansi militer milik raja sebelumnya , dia dulu hanya seorang perwira junior saat perang itu berlangsung namun kapten dan semua perwira seniornya gugur dalam dan dia mengambil alih komando kapal dan dengan kapal hideri class yang mengalami kerusakan cukup parah , dia berhasil menegelamkan 5 dari 9 dan membuat kerusakan berat pada 4 kapal lainya sehingga mereka tergelam dan..-"

"dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan mendali kehormatan kerajaan [Saigosa] yang merupakan mendali paling tertinggi dalam sejarah angkatan laut kerajaan fiore,"

Seorang senior lain memotong pembicaraan mereka,perwira itu merasa asing dengan senior itu

"anu.. saya belum pernah bertemu dengan anda senior"

Senior itu tersenyum miris mengetahui kalau dia tidak terlalu terkenal dan senior yang lain tertawa

"hahaha... dia adalah kapten kapal [IMETALDA] sala satu kapal yang masuk dalam armada ku,dia adalah rekan seperjuangan ichiya dulu,sudah bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu, sekarang mereka sudah mengepung kita, mustahil untuk melawan"

Laksamana senior itu menghentikan obrolan nostalgia mereka dan berfokus pada kapal perang royal navy

"tapi kenapa mereka tidak menembak "

"sepertinya mereka hanya mengepung kita"

"jangan-jangan mereka-"

"benar mereka menahan kita disini agar kapal kita tidak bisa bergerak untuk membatu lord fianna yang sedang berada di wilayah barat "

"tapi apakah mereka bodoh kita masih memiliki mari-"

Sebelum pembicaraan selsai seorang datang sambil berlari dan berteriak

"KO...KOTA ATLANTA SUDAH TARKEPUNG"

"Ap...apa maksudmu"

Mereka semua berlari dan melihat pasukan penjaga gerbang dan marinir sedang berada di benteng dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"oi..oi..bukankah itu.."

"t..ta..tapi itu tidak mungkin ,mereka tidak mungkin kemari"

"benar atau tidak mereka disini mengepung kita dari darat maupun laut"

Di depan mereka terdapat 5ribu pasukan royal army yang dipimpin oleh Gajeel dan gray sedang mengepung benteng kota altanta

"ya ampun aku tidak menyangka raja baru itu memecah pasukan dan menyuruh kita kemari"

Gajeel yang menatap benteng kota atlanta yang dalam keadaan panik mendesah

* * *

 **2 jam yang lalu**

 **Diperjalanan menuju wilayah barat natsu berbicara dengan gajeel**

" **komandan gajeel ,aku ingin kau pergi ke kota atlanta dan kepung mereka dari darat "**

" **tapi yang mulia,bila kita memecah pasukan kita disini kekuatan kita akan melemah, apalagi lawan kita adalah 40 ribu pasukan angkatan darat ,dan mereka bukan hanya terlatih tapi perlengkapan mereka juga sangat baik "**

" **aku tau tapi justru akan sulit bila saat kita menyerang ,musuh akan memanggil sekutu mereka dan menyerang dari belakang,aku ingin agar kau menahan tentara marinir milik angkatan laut "**

" **tapi bukankah Laksamana ichiya sudah ada disana"**

" **dia menahan kapal perang mereka,sedang kan kau menahan marinir mereka, akan sangat buruk bila kita berfokus pada darat sedangkan kita sudah terkepung dilaut,jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi"**

" **tapi.."**

" **jangan terlalu banyak berpikir,pergilah ini adalah perintah "**

" **kalau itu keinginan anda .,haruskah saya membawa pasukan saya saja yang mulia"**

" **tidak , bawa komandan Gray bersamamu"**

 **Gray yang mendengar itu langsung menolak namun,karena ini adalah perintah dari natsu yang merupakan raja mereka tidak bisa menolak dan pergi ke wilayah selatan**

* * *

"ya ampun kenapa jadi seperti ini,kenapa aku harus pergi bersamamu"

Gray yang mengeluarkan keluhanya dengan tidak senang pada gajeel

"jangan banyak bicara sudah diam dan ikuti saja perintahku"

Gray yang mendengar kata 'perintahku' menaikan nadanya

"apa dengan maksud perintahmu..? jangan memerintahkanku Wajah besi"

"aku bilang kau harus patahi perintahku BOCAH DINGIN"

"apakau bilang muka besi sialan"

"apakau bilang bocah dingin"

Gray dan gajeel saling berteriak,sedang kan dibelakang mereka pasukan mereka menatap mereka dengan wajah tertunduk malu

"ma..maafkan sikap komandanku"

"ah..,aku juga"

Saat gray dan gajeel yang sedang bertengkar seorang prajurit mendekat dan berbicara di atas kuda

"lapor .kota [Astartos] sudah terkepung,yang mulia meminta anda untuk tetap diposisi sambil menunggu perintah selanjutnya"

Gajeel yang mendengar itu langsung bertanya pada prajurit itu

"tunggu kota [Astartos] ada di wilayah timur ,apakah yang mulia memecah pasukan lagi?"

"benar . maaf tapi saya harus cepat pergi ketempat yang mulia"

Lalu prajurit itu pergi dengan kudanya sangat cepat

Gray yang melihat prajurit itu pergi berbicara pada gajeel

"kota [Astartos] merupakan rumah bagi lord draig,tapi berapa banyak pasukan yang kesana dan siapa yang memimpin pasukan disana"

"kita sudah tau siapa orangya"

"eh..,kau tau gray"

Mereka lalu saling menatap dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka menjadi lesu dan gelap

Kota [Astartos] kota diwilayah pegunungan artos ,saat ini sedang dalam keadaan panik ,pasalnya

"sialan sejak kapan mereka ada disana.."

"jika seperti ini kita tidak bisa menolong lord draig"

"mereka menyerang , sialan mereka membom gudang bom dan sejata milik kita,"

"bukan hanya itu mereka juga menghancurkan semua persenjataan pertahanan kita"

"sialan kau ,royal air force"

Di depan mereka terdapat pasukan dengan jirah silver dengan bendera perisai dan naga .dan bendera lambang fairly dan sebuah bendera wyren ,

"apakah kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa jellal"

"a..ya.,aku pikir tidak apa-apa,aha..ahaha"

"tapi dia sudah membom dari tadi

mendengar itu wajah jellal menjadi bermasalah

"kenapa kau gugup begitu ,bukankah dia itu tunanganmu "

"yah..,aku bukan gugup hanya sedikit takut hehhe"

"hmm,kau aneh sekali takut pada perempuan cantik seperti erza seharusnya kau senang menjadi tunanganya kau tau"

Mendengar perkataan mavis jellal hanya tersenyum miris sambil melihat keatas langit kota [astartos] yang sudah mengeluarkan asap hitam

"aku harap dia tidak terlalu berlebihan"

Sambil mengatakan itu jellal mengarahkan pandanganya pada satu wyren yang cukup besar dengan seorang wanita mengunakan jirah merah sedang tertawa

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..BAKAR ,BAKAR LAGI PARA KESATRIA LANGIT KU HAHAHAHA"

TBC

 **Yah saat akhirnya bisa update lagi,**

 **Untung aja shift pagi jadi sorenya bisa ke warnet dulu..**

 **Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau kata yang salah ketik, soalnya berpacu dengan waktu membuatnya hehee...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Perang dengan 3 lord part 3

Aku sering membaca sebuah cerita tentang seseorang yang di transfer ke dunia lain , didalam cerita tersebut pasti sang protagonis di berikan kekuatan yang sangat besar di luar akal sehat ,

Dia bisa membelah gunung hanya dengan tangan kosong atau memanggil meteor dari langit untuk menghancurkan sebuah kastil dalam satu kali serangan, dengan kekuatan sihir yang tidak terbatas membuat sang protagonis dapat mengalahkan musuhnya

bicara soal sihir, di dunia ini sihir merupakan sebuah kekuatan yang secara alami akan muncul saat seseorang berumur 6 tahun , dengan kata lain semua penduduk di dunia ini entah itu seorang prajurit atau warga sipil mereka bisa mengunakan sihir namun dengan kegunaan yang sedikit berbeda,

Di dunia ini sihir dibagi menjadi 5 elemen yaitu air,api,tanah,cahaya,dan kegelapan , biasanya seseorang perlu belajar sihir dan pengendalianya karena sihir terkadang dapat tidak terkontrol dan dapat melukai seseorang ,

biasanya untuk mengunakan sihir seseorang harus melafalkan sebuah mantra , namun sebenarnya sihir itu sendiri adalah sebuah bayangan imajinasi dari bawah alam sadar , terkadang sihir yang aku lihat disini semua hampir sama karena mereka belajar sihir yang sama dan menghafal sebuah bentuk dari sihir yang mereka lihat dan menanamkan bentuk itu kedalam bawah alam sadar sehingga mereka dapat melakukan hal yang serupa , lalu bagaimana dengan mantra

mantra atau sebuah bentuk ingatan mereka yang mendengar dari guru atau dari orang yang mengajari mereka sihir ,saat seseorang melafalkan mantra dia akan membayangkan bentuk dari sihir yang akan mereka ciptakan dan saat mantra selsai mereka akan melepaskan sihir

dengan kata lain mantra juga membantu mereka untuk mewujudkan sebuah bentuk dalam sihir agar dapat terkontrol dan dapat terbentuk dengan sempurna sehingga tidak ada kesalahan dalam penciptaan sebuah bentuk atau objek sihir

namun berbeda jika kau sudah dapat membayangkan objek atau bentuk tertentu sehingga kau hanya perlu membayangkanya di bawah alam sadar dan dengan ingatan atau mantra tanpa pengucapan kau dapat menciptakan sesuatu dengan waktu singkat

seperti halnya aku ,aku yang di transfer dari dunia maju yang penuh dengan berbagai hal yang mungkin tidak pernah ada atau mereka lihat, memiliki daya imajinasi yang besar

namun tidak seperti tokoh protagonis yang selalu mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka , dan tidak memperdulikan efek samping dari kekuatan mereka pada dunia lain, saat aku akan menciptakan sebuah objek aku selalu berpikir apakah yang aku lakukan benar atau salah ,

seperti halnya dengan penyerangan benteng varna , aku bisa saja menghancurkan benteng varna dengan sebuah serangan hujan meteor tanpa harus mengirim royal army kesana, namun aku tiadak melakukanya karena aku berpikir efek samping apa yang akan timbul bila aku melakukanya

ekosistem alam yang hilang atau mungkin bencana alam yang timbul akibat serangan yang aku lakukan, bila aku melakukan serangan sihir yang setara dengan kekuatan bom atom pada sebuah wilayah maka aku juga harus menanggung polusi dan gas beracun yang ditimbulkan dari serangan tersebut , karena untuk menciptakan sihir yang sempurna kau harus membayangkan sifat dari sihir tersebut dengan kata lain wilayah itu mungkin tidak dapat di tanami apa-apa karena tanah ya sudah terkontaminasi sebuah zat radioaktif yang dapat membahayakan semua jenis makhluk hidup yang hidup di wilayah itu

dengan kata lain aku harus siap untuk segala resiko yang akan aku hadapi,

kembali ke zona perang

di depanku adalah sebuah benteng dengan tinggi hampir 10 meter diatas benteng terdapat para prajurit dari angkatan darat sedang berdiri tegak dan di bawah terdapat lebih dari 60 ribu prajurit gabungan dari angkatan darat dan pasukan para bangsawan korup yang lari dan memulai pemberontakan terhadapku

namun bila hanya pasukan mereka itu tidak menjadi masalah , masalahnya adalah

"be..bendera itu , bendera rose knight "

"rose knight,siapa mereka..?"

Aku bertanya pada seorang pengawal yang berada di sampingku

"yang mulia tidak tau, bukankah yang mulia tau kalau putri lucy merupakan bagian dari militer ?"

"ah,ya aku tau itu lalu... , tunggu jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah..."

"benar yang mulia , mereka adalah pasukan pengawal putri lucy "

 _[bukanya dia hanya seorang perwira,tidak tunggu sebentar ,mau dia perwira atau prajurit biasa lucy tetaplah seorang putri, dan sudah pasti dia memiliki pasukan pengawal ya sendiri yang merupakan para elit untuk melindunginya , kenapa aku tidak ingat hal itu, tapi yang lebih penting adalah_ ]

"mengapa pasukan yang merupakan bagian dari royal army berada disana di barisan pasukan pemberontak?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada tajam pada pasukan yang berada di bawah komandoku, saat ini aku hanya membawa pasukan pengawalku karena aku sudah menyebar pasukan agar bala bantuan musuh tidak dapat membantu

"sa..saya tidak tau yang mulia ,"

Aku memandang semua pasukan pengawalku , mereka terdiri dari 300 pasukan berkuda berat , dan di depan mereka terdapat 60 ribu pasukan musuh , aku bisa merasakan tekanan yang cukup kuat untuk mengintimidasi pasukanku

Lalu terdengar sorakan dari arah lawan

"OOUuuhhhhh..."

Mereka membuat jalan dan di depan lautan manusia itu berjalan dengan tenang 4 orang, aku bisa mengidentifikasi kalau salasatu dari mereka adalah lucy tapi 3 orang lainya, seakan menjawab pertanyaanku seorang prajurit bicara

"yang dari kanan adalah marsekal angkatan udara lord draig,yang di sampingya adalah jenderal angkatan darat lord laxus dan di samping putri lucy adalah admiral angkatan laut lord fianna yang mulia "

"begitu , terima kasih "

Tentara itu mendundukan kepalanya dan kembali melihat kedepan ,

mereka berempat naik keatas kuda dan membawa vanguar dan beberapa prajurit dengan bendera dari masing-masing fraksi , dan membuat sebuah sinyal dengan bendera melihat itu para prajuritku berbicara

"yang mulia,mereka ingin berdialog "

"kalau begitu ayo pergi , kalian berlima ikut denganku,sisanya tetap disini"

"HAH"

"ayo"

Kami bergerak kearah mereka, di udara aku dapat melihat 10 wyren sedang terbang di atas benteng

Setelah dalam jarak aman, kami mulai berdialog di atas kuda

"hooh..,jadi ini orang yang merebut tahta dari raja jude , hei kau sialan cepat kembalikan tahta itu dan pergi dari sini "

Perkataan yang kuterima adalah sebuah penghinaan,dilihat dari tanduk dan sayap naga di punggunya dia pasti adalah marsekal angkatan udara lord draig , dilihat dari sifatnya sepertinya dia hanya otak otot ,

"perhatikan ucapanmu lord draig, dia adalah raja saat ini, sebagai seorang lord kau seharusnya menjaga ucapanmu di depan raja. Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya adalah admiral angkatan laut kerajaan fiore , fianna layfa senang dapat berjumpa dengan anda yang mulia"

Mengatakan itu lord fianna menundukan kepalanya , lalu

"lord sekaligus jenderal angkatan darat kerajaan , Laxus Dreyar "

"senang bertemu dengan anda semua para lord,tapi sebelum itu, lucy apa yang kau lakukan disini..?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada lucy yang diam

"a..aku-"

Sebelum membereskan perkataanya lord draig memotong perkataanya

"dia sekarang dipihak kami, raja palsu , dan dia ingin tahta ayahnya di kembalikan, sekarang menyerahlah sebelum kami membunuhmu,"

Aku melirik lucy dan menutup mataku , sepertinya harus berakhir seperti ini hah...

"lord draig,apakah anda ingin membunuhku..?"

"tentu saja aku ingin membunuhmu dan memusnahkanmu ,orang asing sepertimu merubah adat istiadat dan pola pikir kami, kau pasti menipu raja dan memaksanya menyerahkan tahta kan ..?"

"LORD DRAIG ,JAGA BICARA MU BAGAIMANAPUN DIA ADALAH SEORANG RAJA"

Lord fianna langsung berteriak kearah lord draig ,lalu laxus berbicara

"DIAM"

Mereka berdua langsung diam, tapi

"menyerah atau di cap pemberontak , itu adalah pilihan kalian, aku tidak peduli kalian menyebutku raja palsu atau apapun itu, aku melakukan ini untuk kerajaan, kalian para lord yang membatu pemberontakan para bangsawan yang mengelapkan uang pajak, dan melakukan tindak kejahatan,pemerkosaan,pembakaran pada wilayah mereka , dan kalian malah melindungi mereka, dan untuk tahta , kenapa kalian tidak bertanya langsung pada raja sebelumnya bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa aku menjadi raja. Aku"

Benar aku tidak ingin menjadi raja atau pahlawan, yang ku inginkan hanyalah hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada masalah, namun setelah menjadi raja aku mengerti , sekarang aku menanggung beban dari sebuah negara, aku tidak bisa menyaksikan setiap warga menjual anak mereka untuk mengurangi jumlah orang yang di beri makan, bahkan ada yang rela menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk sebuah roti bekas, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat itu

Jika mereka menghalangi jalan ku untuk membuat sebuah negara dimana tidak akan ada lagi tangisan seorang anak yang kelaparan , maka akan ku musnahkan mereka

"namun jika kalian tetap memberontak . , akan kupastikan -"

Aku mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatanku , emosi yang ku tahan sepertinya percuma, bukan demi ketenangan yang ku inginkan,bukan demi kepentinganku sendiri , persetan dengan kehormatan atau kejayaan,tapi demi kepentingan seluruh warga kerajaan fiore, bila demi rakyat menjadi iblis pun aku siap

"akan kupastikan kalian musnah menjadi abu"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kesalah pahaman 3 lord

Setelah natsu pergi ke medan perang untuk menduduki benteng varga aku langsung berangkat dengan 300 pengawal kerajaan dan 30 orang pasukan yang aku pimpin sebagai perwira

awalya mereka melarangku untuk pergi karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah bagian dari royal army yang sekarang menjadi bawahan natsu namun aku mengatakan aku juga akan membantu untuk menjadi mediator antara natsu dan para lord

wilayah barat yang menjadi tempat markas angkatan darat , sekarang menjadi sangat penuh sesak oleh para tentara , mereka adalah bagian dari pasukan bangsawan yang melakukan pemberontakan terhadap pemerintahan natsu

aku langsung pergi ke kastil untuk langsung menemui lord laxus ,aku juga mendapatkan informasi dari anggota royal army yang menyusup kedalam angkatan darat, dia mengatakan kalau lord fianna dan lord draig ada di wilayah barat , jadi mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu dengan semua lord dalam satu tempat

aku langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang digunakan oleh para lord

"Tu..tuan putri , me..mengapa anda ada disini.?"

"Tuan putri"

"..."

Di depanku adalah para lord yang terkejut atas kedatanganku kemari , ya pada dasarnya aku adalah seorang putri yang seharusnya berada disisi raja yang menjadi lawan mereka, dan sekarang aku ada disini ,ya mereka pasti akan terkejut meskipun laxus sepertinya tidak terlalu begitu terkejut

"selamat siang lord fianna,lord draig,dan ... lord laxus"

Aku menyapa mereka semua , satu persatu lalu duduk tanpa menunggu karena aku datang kesini sebagai seorang putri ..tidak tapi sebagai calon ratu

Mereka yang melihatku berperilaku seperti itu langsung berlutut ,aku lalu menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap biasa dan kembali duduk,

"me..mengapa anda disini , tuan putri tidak seharusnya saya mengatakan yang mulia ratu"

Lord fianna sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku , aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian, dan lord fianna aku masih belum sah menjadi ratu . karena natsu terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi urusan negara ,sehingga kami tidak terlalu memiliki banyak waktu untuk membicarakan masalah itu"

Lord fianna mengangguk saat aku mengatakan itu

"jadi tuan putri apa yang ingin anda katakan...aahh jangan dikatakan kami tau anda pasti ingin menginginkan tahta kerajaan di kembalikan kepada ayah anda kan. Jangan khawatir kami 3 lord yang merupakan petinggi militer dari kerajaan fiore akan membantu anda"

Lord draig mengatakan itu dengan wajah percaya diri ,namun

"justru aku disini ingin membicarakan itu , para lord sekalian apakah kalian tau saat ini situasi negara sekarang sedang dalam keadaan perang sipil , kerajaan kita sedang sekarat oleh masalah pangan dan sekarang kalian malah menambah masalah dengan mengibarkan bendera pemberontakan melawan pemerintahan raja natsu,sekarang sebutkan alasan kalian ! , mengapa kalian memberontak..?"

Mendengar perkataanku lord draig tercengang bukan hanya lord draig tapi semua orang tercengang termasuk laxus

"kami tidak ingin memberontak yang mulia putri , sebaliknya saya dan angkatan laut akan berada disamping yang mulia, hamba sudah melihat aksi dari raja baru untuk memberantas masalah kelaparan dan juga korupsi yang sangat meresahkan negara, dengan ini saya menyatakan wilayah selatan akan selalu setia pada raja baru "

Lord fianna sepertinya sudah mendengar kabar bagaimana natsu melakukan pekerjaan ya dengan baik, yah aku turut senang bila angkatan laut mau berada di pihak natsu,

"lord fianna ,apa yang kau katakan itu kau ... kau memilih menjadi musuh kami..?"

Lord draig yang mendengar perkataan lord fianna langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengatakan itu

"lord draig apakau tau saat ini situasi kerajaan dalam keadaan sekarat, dan semua wilayah terkena dampak dari kelaparan, satu hal lagi apa kau membaca dalam surat yang di berikan raja pada kita, bahwa dia akan membatu wilayah kita dengan mengirimkan makanan dari ibu kota ke wilayah kita masing-masing, untuk menjaga wilayah dan penduduk kota atlanta dari kelaparan aku akan melakukan itu "

Lord fianna mengatakan itu dengan suara keras ,

"aku tidak sudi menerima bantuan dari raja palsu itu "

Lord draig mengatakan itu dengan lantang , namun

"lord draig mengapa kau mengatakan natsu sebagai raja palsu.?"

Aku bertanya kepada lord draig, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya lord draig bahkan lord laxus dan lord fianna sepertinya masih..,tunggu sebentar

"para lord apakah kalian mendapat surat dari ayahku?"

Para lord membuat wajah seakan mengatakan ' surat apa' dan membuat wajah bingung, sepertinya memang benar mereka belum mengetahuiya

"ayahku mengirimkan surat kepada kalian yang berisi 'Bahwa raja baru Natsu Drangneel sudah dilantik dan sudah sah menjadi raja dari kerajaan fiore dan mendapat gelar [pahlawan yang diberkati oleh para dewa] dan menyuruh kalian untuk tunduk dibawah panji raja baru "

Setelah aku mengatakan itu para lord menjadi lebih terkejut ,

"si..siapa yang memberi gelar seperti itu?"

Lord laxus akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit bergetar

"5 petinggi order suci yang memberikan gelar itu, sepertinya mereka menerima bisikan dewa yang mengatakan kalau natsu adalah pahlawan yang di pilih oleh para dewa "

Di dunia ini semua orang menganut 5 dewa dan masing masing dewa memiliki order ya sendiri yaitu,order suci Sina [dewa kecantikan] , order suci Horion [ Dewa bumi] ,order suci Kariot [dewa kematian] , order suci Ratalos [dewa perang] dan order suci Misenna [dewa langit]

Setelah aku mengatakan itu lord draig berbicara dengan gemeter

"ka..kalau dia sudah di lantik dan menjadi raja sah ,itu ..itu...artinya sekarang kita memang pemberontak"

Lord draig memandang kebawah dengan wajah kosong,sementara lord laxus

"tapi bila yang mulia raja jude mengirimkan surat seperti itu, mengapa ...mengapa tidak sampai pada kita ..?"

"sepertinya para bangsawan korup itu membunuh pembawa pesan sang raja "

Lord fianna mengatakan itu menjawab pertanyaan lord laxus, memang setelah pembawa pesan itu pergi,diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang kembali

Braakkkk...

"Berengsek...!, tidak bisa di ampuni , sekarang aku mengerti sepertinya aku benar benar dimanfaatkan oleh para bangsawan sialan itu"

Lord draig langsung bangkit dan memukul meja, yang membuat meja sedikit retak oleh tindakanya

"lord draig tahan emosimu , saat ini kita harus mencari cara meminta maaf kepada raja baru"

"a..apakah dia mau memaafkan kita, kita ...kita sudah mengibarkan bendera pemberontakan lord fianna, apakau tau hukuman bagi pemberontak , semua generasi ya akan di eksekusi apa kau tau itu"

"aku tau oleh sebab itu kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya "

Lord fianna dan lord draig terus berdebat, sementara lord laxus sedang menatap kosong meja, yah bagi mereka yang mengabdikan dirinya kepada kerajaan, pasti memiliki efek yang membuat mereka shok.

Haaahh... aku bisa bernafas lega , sepertinya pemberontakan ini memang di picu oleh kesalahpahaman , para bangsawan korup itu memang harus di eksekusi mati .

Apakah natsu akan senang dengan tindakanku ini ,..tapi dia tidak tau kalau aku kesini , apa yang harus aku katakan padanya untuk memaafkan para lord , sepertinya aku harus meminta ayah untuk membujuk natsu tentang hal itu.

Braakkk...

Saat aku melamun seorang prajurit mendobrak pintu dengan kencang ,dia dari pakaianya dia sepertinya pembawa pesan dari wilayah selatan ,dia langsung berlutut dan berbicara

"lord..., tidak Nyonya Admiral kita mendapat kabar buruk!"

" apa?"

"kota atlanta , kota atlanta saat ini sedang dalam keadaan terkepung oleh pasukan royal army dan royal navy !"

"APA!"

Bukan hanya lord fianna ,tapi kami semua terkejut oleh berita itu ,namun belum selsai rasa terkejut kami, seorang prajurit berlari lagi dan berlutut dia adalah pembawa pesan dari wilayah timur

"Marsekal Draig!, Kota benteng Astartos , di bombardir oleh pasukan royal air force dan di kepung oleh pasukan royal knigt dan royal magic dari royal army tuan!"

"kota artartos juga"

Lord draig yang menerima kabar itu langsung jatuh ketempat duduknya . meskipun royal army memiliki kekuatan tempur sedang namun aku mendengar natsu membuat mereka melakukan latihan yang sangat ketat

Dan kabar yang paling membuat kami terkejut adalah

"tuan Jenderal...tuan jenderal..., pasukan tidak dikenal mendekati benteng, dan mereka berjumlah 800 ,tapi dilihat dari bendera ya, itu adalah pasukan pengawal raja , tuan jenderal"

"pasukan pengawal raja,tunggu jangan jangan itu natsu, dia memecah pasukanya dan menuju kemari hanya di kawal oleh pasukan pengawalnya "

Kali ini aku yang terkejut, seharusnya natsu membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk berhasil menduduki benteng varna, atau jangan jangan

"mereka berhasil menduduki benteng varna hanya dalam waktu satu hari,"

Saat aku mengatakan itu lord laxus menjadi terkejut,

"apa , tunggu jangan bilang kalau pasukan yang menurut kabar akan kemari itu "

"ya mereka awalnya berangkat untuk menyelesaikan permintaan kekaisaran untuk merebut benteng varna yang merupakan wilayah raja iblis, tapi aku tidak menyangka natsu langsung membereskan masalah itu dan sekarang mengepung semua kota milik para lord"

Tidak , aku memang mengerti natsu sangat ingin mempercepat laju rencana ya, jadi dia mungkin ingin menyelsaikan masalah pemberontakan ini dengan sekali serang, agar tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penghalang untuk perencanaan natsu

Tapi natsu tidak tau kalau ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman, jadi kami harus memberitaukanya,saat aku memikirkan itu

"kita tetap akan bermain sebagai pemberontak untuk saat ini"

Lord laxus mengatakan itu ,dan memandang lord fianna dan lord draig,

"pertama kita akan berdialog dengan ya, dan memberi kita waktu untuk langsung menangkap semua para bangsawan dan semua pasukan mereka,"

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Lord draig dan lord fianna menatap laxus

"kita akan tempatkan pasukan para bangsawan di tengah formasi pasukan. Sementara pasukan ku akan menjepit mereka agar mereka tidak kabur"

"lalu para bangsawan sialan itu?"

"untuk itu., pembawa pesan"

"HAH"

"suruh para bangsawan untuk berada di ruang tunggu dan kelilingi dengan 20 penjaga pasukan elit, setelah di beri sinyal ,kalian semua tangkap mereka dan jangan biarkan ada satu pun yang kabur, bila melawan kalian diberi ijin untuk melukai mereka, tapi jangan bunuh mereka, karena bajingan bajingan itu harus bertanggung jawab untuk dosa mereka kepada warga dan kerajaan , mengerti!"

"HAH"

"kalau begitu cepat pergi"

"HAH"

Taptaptaptaptap...

Pembawa pesan itu langsung berlari untuk memberitaukan perintah

"apakah ini akan berhasil?" lord fianna mengatakan itu dengan wajah khawatir

"semoga saja , berdoa saja kepada para dewa agar raja baru itu memaafkankita dan mempercayai kita "

"mungkin dia akan menghapus sistem para lord"

"aku tidak peduli dengan status sebagai lord atau pun admiral, aku hanya takut bila aku dan kaumku akan di usir karena kesalahan ini"

"lord fianna, jangan khawatir natsu bukanlah orang seperti itu, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti"

Namun...

Apa ini, di depanku adalah natsu yang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat dasyat dengan mata ya sudah berwarna biru dan memiliki simbol yang sangat tidak aku ketahui di matanya

Aku,tidak kami semua gemetar oleh kekuatan yang dikeluarkan olehnya, wajah ya memancarkan aura permusuhan yang sangat besar , seakan dia bisa membunuh kami tanpa kami sadari

Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kesalahan dengan datang tanpa memberikabar kepada natsu..

Apa... apa yang harus kami lakukan...

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mengapa orang biasa sepertiku berada didalam situasi seperti ini..

Itulah yang selalu aku katakan dalam hatiku, apakah salah bila aku mengharapkan kehidupan yang normal dan biasa, aku tidak memiliki cita-cita yang begitu tinggi aku hanya ingin menjalankan kehidupanku dengan damai dan tenang

Namun aku harus menanggung beban kerja seperti ini,beban yang ku hadapi bukanlah sebuah beban biasa dimana bila kau melakukan kesalahan hanya akan mengakibatkan efek kecil pada dirimu , tapi

Beban yang sedang ku bawa adalah sebuah negara dengan banyak orang yang terlibat didalamnya , salah melangkah bukan hanya aku yang menderita tapi ratusan bahkan ribuan orang akan menderita akibat ulahku

Satu keputusanku dapat mempengaruhi ribuan orang yang hidup dinegeri ini,satu perintahku dapat memutuskan hidup dan mati seseorang, aku bukanlah seorang dewa atau tuhan , aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki batas dan kesalahan dalam setiap tindakan yang selalu aku lakukan

Gelar, pahlawan yang diberkati oleh 5 dewa

Aku tidak membutuhkanya, siapa mereka yang dengan se'enaknya menanamkan gelar seperti itu pada orang biasa sepertiku,

Saat pertama kali datang kedunia ini,rasa kesal dan marah memenuhi emosiku, aku kesal karena kehidupan biasa dan tenang yang kulalui di hancurkan dengan pemanggilan pahlawan yang dilakukan tanpa mereka sadari akan berhasil

Ini seperti mereka mengundang seseorang yang tidak ada tapi tiba-tiba orang tersebut datang dan membuat mereka terkejut

Lalu dengan paksa memintaku untuk naik tahta dan menanggung beban seberat ini, apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian ingin aku lakukan, aku membuat rencana itu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku dari nasib yang buruk

Apakah keputusanku waktu itu salah, entahlah tapi keputusan itu membawaku keseseorang yang mungkin merubah kehidupanku

lucy de fiore Heartfilia,seorang wanita yang sudah merubahku, bukan maksudku seperti itu hanya saja setiap kali aku melihatnya entah mengapa membuatku bekerja sangat keras dan bahkan lebih keras tanpa aku sadari

dia selalu membantuku mengerjakan dokumen dan selalu menghawatirkanku , dan dia adalah tunanganku ,pria seperti apa yang tidak senang memiliki tunangan yang membantu dan mendukungmu

tapi

apa yang ada dihadapanku ini, apakah dia mengkhianatiku atau aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana , mana yang benar..

aku sendiri tidak tau ,

saat aku dengan tenang mencoba untuk menenangkan aura ku, aku berbicara pada mereka

"katakan padaku dengan jelas, apa alasan kalian memberontak padaku..?"

Aku mengatakan itu dengan dingin,meskipun aku tidak tau ekspresi macam apa yang aku perlihatkan pada mereka

5 prajurit yang mengawalku sudah bersiap menarik pedang mereka dari sarung pedangya, dan menunggu perintah dariku

Lalu lord draig mulai turun dari kudanya dan bersujud di hadapanku, bukan hanya lord draig tapi lord fianna dan laxus juga ikut berlutut dan merendahkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh tanah

"apa maksudnya ini..?"

"kami... tidak bermaksud untuk memberontak melawan yang mulia, kami sudah ditipu dan di permainkan oleh para bangsawan korup, hamba memohon ampunan kepada yang mulia"

Lord fianna berbicara dengan kepala masih menunduk, sementara

"saya benar-benar mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya dalam berbicara kepada anda yang mulia, itu semua saya lakukan karena saya juga ditipu oleh mereka,saya minta anda untuk memaafkan hamba"

Lord draig juga berbicara dengan nada ketakutan,

Sementara lord laxus

"para bangsawan kotor itu sudah saya kumpulkan dan tinggal menunggu perintah, saya akan menangkap mereka semua beserta pasukan pribadi milik mereka yang mulia, mohon maafkan saya karena tidak patuh "

Aku melihat mereka bertiga berlutut ditanah, sementara lucy mulai mendekatkan kudanya dan sekarang berada di sampingku,

"maaf karena tidak memberitaumu, aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu ,aku benar – benar minta maaf"

Mereka semua meminta maaf dengan menundukan kepala mereka

Lalu aku memerintahkan laxus untuk berdiri dan memberi sinyal pada pasukanya untuk menangkap dan mundur dari gerbang dan kembali kedalam status siaga

Laxus berdiri dan memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan lalu seorang prajurit berkuda mulai berlari kebelakang dan pergi , tidak lama seluruh formasi pasukan langsung menjepit pasukan para bangsawan dan menangkap mereka semua

Aku melihat itu dengan tenang dan memberi sinyal pada pasukan pengawal untuk mendekat padaku. 800 pasukan sekarang berada di sampingku lalu aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengangkat kepalanya,lucy sudah turun dari kuda dan ikut berlutut dihadpan ku jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kepala juga

Dan dengan satu lambaian tanganku ,seorang prajurit berteriak

"TANGKAP PARA LORD DAN PUTRI LUCY KARENA MELAKUKAN PERCOBAAN PEMBERONTAKAN KEPADA YANG MULIA RAJA NATSU"

Mereka langsung mengepung dan menangkap mereka semua

TBC

Maaf lama saya cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tahanan

Setelah menangkap ketiga lord dan lucy, aku menyuruh semua pasukan angkatan darat,laut,dan udara untuk menyerah tanpa syarat, dan sebagai hasilnya semua orang yang berpangkat tinggi akan ditahan dan sisanya mereka yang berpangkat rendah akan mendapatkan kurungan rumah, mereka dilarang meninggalkan rumah mereka apapun alasanya dan untuk menjaga ketertiban umum di setiap kota diwilayah para lord , aku mengirimkan pasukan royal army untuk sementara waktu

Aku menghubungi komandan gray,gajeel,jellal,erza,dan mavis untuk sementara menetap di 3 kota yang mereka kepung dengan pasukan seadanya, meskipun aku pikir akan ada perlawanan dari pasukan angkatan darat,laut dan udara, tenyata mereka menerima ya dan tidak melawan,

Dengan kemenangan dari perang sipil yang dimenangkan oleh pihak kerajaan , aku mulai mengirim makanan darurat dari ibu kota ke 3 kota itu, hasilnya para warga sangat senang dan setidaknya dapat mengurangi jumlah orang yang menjual diri atau menjual anggota keluarga mereka untuk mengurangi orang yang di beri makan

Pada awalnya aku pikir hasil panen tahun ini tidak akan cukup,namun berbeda dari pemikiranku, para petani dan pedana menteri sementara yang merupakan pedana mentri dari raja sebelumnya sangat tidak percaya dengan panen yang sangat melimpah akibat penerapan pembagian lahan yang aku usulkan kepada para petani

Sebelum aku kembali ke ibu kota aku melihat para bangsawan yang sudah terikat dan di leher mereka terpasang kalung perbudakan, aku diberitau kalau kalung perbudakan yang dipasangkan pada mereka merupakan benda sihir yang akan memotong kepala mereka kalau mereka mengatakan perkataan kasar atau melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada tuan yang sudah di tentukan oleh orang yang memasangkan kalung itu

Dan kepemilikan kalung itu jatuh padaku,jadi bila mereka mencoba untuk membunuhku atau melancarkan serangan padaku maka kalung itu secara otomatis akan mencekik leher mereka dan memutuskan kepala mereka karena cengkraman yang sangat kuat

Para bangsawan itu tidak melihat kearahku dan hanya menundukan kepala mereka, apapun perkataan pembelaan mereka nanti nasib mereka sudah di tentukan , yaitu berakhir di tempat eksekusi mati , penghianatan pada kerajaan menerima hukuman 3 keturunan mereka di eksekusi , meskipun ada larangan mengeksekusi orang yang masih berumur 13 tahun kebawah dan wanita hamil,

Bagi keluarga mereka yang masih berumur 13 tahun dan perempuan hamil, mereka akan dikirim ke 5 order suci untuk dibina oleh bishop , dan bila dimasa depan mereka merencanakan pemberontakan , maka disana mereka akan di tangani langsung

Orang yang merupakan otak dari pemberontakan akan di eksekusi di depan publik , sementara sisanya akan di gantung di tempat berbeda, meskipun ada sebuah permintaan untuk menyiksa mereka dan menghukum mereka dengan cara paling keji namun aku merenungkan niatku untuk menyetujuinya

Setelah 2 hari beristirahat di benteng milik angkatan darat , aku kembali keibukota hanya dengan 300 pasukan, sisanya aku memberikan perintah untuk menjaga pasukan angkatan darat untuk membantu pasukan angkatan darat menjaga ketertiban umum

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mengeksekusi 100 prajurit dari pasukan bangsawan yang melakukan tindakan kejahatan seperti menjarah dan memperkosa warga yang hidup di wilayah selatan dari benteng timur di wilayah laxus, aku juga memengal seorang petugas berpangkat kapten dari angkatan darat karena ikut berkerja sama dengan 100 orang itu

Dan kepala mereka aku tancapkan di setiap dinding dan gerbang kota sebagai peringatan kepada yang lain

Sebagai pesan ' jika kau berani melakukan tindakan kejahatan , maka kau akan bernasib seperti mereka'

Setelah itu aku kembali ke ibu kota kerajaan fiore, Crocus , saat memasuki ibu kota,kami disambut dengan bunga dan teriakan warga sebagai berakhirnya perang sipil, ngomong –ngomong dalam iringanku terdapat sebuah kereta kuda tertutup, didalamnya adalah lucy dan ketiga lord, aku sengaja membawa mereka dan menahan mereka di ibu kota,

...

Di ibu kota Crocus, ada sebuah menara di sebelah barat, bagian dalam puncak menara yang berlumut, itu merupakan penjara tahanan politik atau penjahat kelas tinggi yang di penjara,

Di penjara ini juga memiliki ruang penyiksa untuk membuat para penjahat mengakui kesalahan mereka ,dan mengatakan informasi kepada sipir tahanan

Di ruangan paling dalam terdapat 2 penjara dengan ruangan kecil yang hanya dapat memuat 3 orang, natsu menempatkan aku dan fionna , sementara laxus dengan draig, kami berbagi sel tahanan dan sedang terikat dan leher kami di pasang kalung perbudakan

"jangan macam-macam , ini adalah perintah yang mulia raja, meskipun kalian adalah orang-orang berpangkat tinggi dan bahkan calon ratu , kami tidak peduli , kesetiaan kami hanya untuk yang mulia raja natsu, bahkan jika raja sebelumnya ingin tahtanya kembali,kami tidak segan untuk mengobarkan pemberontakan demi raja natsu agar tetap memerintah , jadi jangan dendam pada kami"

Brraaakkkk...

Penjaga mengatakan itu dan menutup ruangan tahanan, ruangan tahanan yang gelap dan dingin, dengan dinding dan sebuah jendela kecil derdapat di atas ruang tahanan, dengan kekuatan kami penjara seperti ini bukanlah masalah untuk menjebolnya, namun borgol yang sedang memborgol kami merupakan item suci yang membuat semua kemampuan kami tersegel

"... mengapa... jadi seperti ini..."

Lord tidak maksudku fionna sedang murung dan duduk di lantai yang sangat dingin, pakaian ya sama dengan kami , kami semua mengenakan seragam tahanan yang lusuh dan tipis, rasa dingin menusuk kulit dan tulangku , jadi aku hanya bisa menahan rasa dingin dengan kedua tanganku yang memeluk tubuhku, agar setidaknya aku dapat hangat meski hanya sedikit

Sel kami saling berhadapan jadi aku bisa melihat laxus dan draig sedang melamun , aku melihat draig yang memegangi perutnya,

"sial, meskipun aku tidak ingin mengatakanya tapi sudah 3 hari aku tidak makan apapun,benar-benar sial"

Bukan hanya draig, tapi kami semua memang belum makan apapun setelah natsu menangkap kami dengan tuduhan melakukan 'percobaan pemberontakan', jika saja tuduhanya adalah 'melakukan pemberontakan' mungkin kami sudah berakhir di tempat pancung bersama para bangsawan korup itu

Aku tersenyum masam dan memegangi perutku sendiri yang memang berbunyi, saat aku melihat ke arah laxus ,dia seperti tertekan dan hancur, dia

Lord laxus, jenderal angkatan darat yang selalu mementingkan kerajaan, melakukan sebuah tindakan bodoh dengan menerima penjahat tingkat tinggi di wilayahnya dan memberikan keamanan bagi mereka,bukan hanya itu dia juga mengibarkan api pemberontakan melawan pemerintahan raja baru karena di permainkan oleh para bangsawan kotor

Seseorang dengan presepsi 'aku akan menyelamatkan kerajaan dari raja palsu' malah menjadi 'aku memberontak kepada raja yang sebenarnya' , pasti membuat mental ya sedikit hancur tapi dia adalah laxus , jadi aku yakin dia pasti akan bangkit lagi

Namun apa yang sedang natsu lakukan, entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir kalau dia akan bergadang lagi mengerjakan dokumen demi dokumen itu, belum lagi masalah yang sudah aku lakukan ,pasti membuat beban kerjanya juga bertambah,

Aku mendengar dari penjaga , kalau pasukan rose knight yang merupakan pengawal pribadiku , saat ini mereka sedang ditanyai apakah mereka ikut terlibat dalam pemberontakan atau tidak,

Saat aku sedang memikirkan natsu, suara 'Bang' dengan keras terdengar, itu adalah suara pukulan yang dilakukan laxus ke lantai, dia berkata 'sialan,sialan,sialan' dan terus memukul lantai sampai tanganya berdara,

Dia mungkin merasa kecewa pada dirinya, karena lalai dalam menjaga kerajaan,bukanya menjaga dia malah memberikan tempat bagi penjahat tingkat tinggi di wilayahnya

"jika saja...jika saja aku tau lebih awal, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" laxus mulai berbicara dengan nada sedih

"aku adalah jenderal angkatan darat , laxus dreyar, seorang yang mendapat gelar pedang kerajaan, haha..pedang apanya, pelindung apanya, aku bahkan mengacungkan pedang kepada raja yang sudah di akui oleh raja jude dan rakyat kerajaan fiore, bangsat...!"

"sudahlah laxus , apapun yang kau katakan sekarang tidak ada gunanya memikir-" saat draig mengatakan kata bujukan pada laxus perkataan itu di potong oleh fionna dengan nada marah

"TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KAU BILANG!, MEMANG BENAR, JIKA SAJA KAU MENGGUNAKAN OTAKMU DARI PADA OTOTMU, KITA PASTI SAAT INI SUDAH BERDAMAI DENGAN YANG MULIA, TAPI SEKARANG APA YANG KITA DAPAT, KITA SEKARANG HANYA BISA MENUNGGU AJAL MENJEMPUT KITA,AKU...AKU..SANGAT TAKUT..., BUKAN BERARTI AKU TAKUT MATI,TAPI AKU LEBIH TAKUT KAUMKU AKAN DI USIR , SAMA SEPERTI MASA LALU, TEMPAT INI ADALAH RUMAHKU, AKU TIDAK INGIN DI USIR LAGI, AKU TIDAK INGIN!"

Lord fionna menangis saat mengatkan itu , yang ku tau masa lalu fionna ,sangatlah gelap ,rasnya di usir saat kalah perang dalam perebutan sebuah pulai , dan dia terombang ambing dilaut dan menjadi seorang bajak laut untuk bertahan hidup, entah pengalaman seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat itu aku tidak tau, namun yang jelas itu pasti adalah pengalaman yang sangat pahit yang mungkin tidak ingin dia ingat

Aku mencoba menenangkan fionna yang menangis ,dengan mengelus punggungya, sementara draig hanya bisa menunduk dan berkata 'maaf' dan mencoba untuk tidur di lantai , sementara laxus juga sudah berhenti memukuli lantai yang sudah sedikit retak, dan mulai mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranya dengan tidur,

Setelah menenangkan fionna, dia tertidur , dan aku juga karena rasa lapar dan lelah yang kurasa,tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh tertidur

Aku bahkan sampai sekarang , tidak berbicara dengan natsu..sungguh bodoh..aku ini!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku ,tentu saja aku bangun bukan di kamarku melainkan di sel penjara, aku melihat lord maksudku fionna sedang terbaring dengan selimut di tubuhnya, selimut tunggu

Aku langsung bangun dan mendapati sebuah selimut membungkus tubuhku, aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada laxus dan draig, dan mereka juga sepertinya di beri selimut, saat aku memikirkan itu, suara pintu tahanan yang terbuka terdengar dan suara yang juga suara dari sipir

"kau sudah bangun rupanya"

seorang prajurit yang merupakan penjaga tahanan, membuka pintu sel ku dan

"tuan putri, ada yang raja ingin bicarakan dengan anda, silahkan ikuti saya, lalu dia menyimpan nampan yang berisi roti dan sup hangat itu di dekat pintu , dan membawa ku

Aku tidak tau apakah ini sudah pagi atau masih malam, karena jendela kecil itu tidak begitu banyak menerima sinar matahari, jadi suasana disini sedikit gelap , aku mengikuti penjaga dengan tangan masih di borgol

Aku sampai disebuah ruangan yang biasanya di pakai unit intrograsi, disana terdapat pasukan royal army yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan pintu, mereka menggunakan perlengkapan lengkap , seorang prajurit membuka pintu dan menyuruhku untuk masuk

Aku di dorong dari belakang dan memaksa tubuhku masuk, disana aku dapat melihat sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan, dan di atas meja ada makanan seperti roti sup dan salad , natsu yang merasakan kehadiranku lalu menyimpan dokumen itu di atas meja,dan melihatku

"mengapa kau masih berdiri , duduklah"

"mengapa seorang raja ingin bertemu seorang penghianat?"

Aku mengatakan itu dengan kepala menunduk,

"itu bisa merusak imej mu kau tau, kau seharus-"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara , kemarilah dan duduk"

Natsu berdiri dan membawa ku ke kursi dan mendudukanku, pandanganku terjatuh pada makanan yang ada dimeja, mengetahui perutku yang lapar, aku tidak tau ekspresi macam apa yang sedang di perlihatkan natsu namun dia berbicara

"makanlah,semua makanan ini untukmu, kau pasti lapar kan"

Dia kemudian membawa kursi mendekat di samping kananku , lalu duduk dan membawa sebuah roti yang masih mengeluarkan hawa panas, sepertinya roti itu baru saja di ambil dari pemanggang,

Natsu lalu merobeknya sedikit dan membawa tanganya ke mulutku, sejenak aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan, aku lalu mengarahkan pandangan mataku pada ya, dia membuat wajah canggung dan pipinya sedikit memerah

"me..mengapa kau melakukan ini"

Aku bertanya padanya dengan suara bergetar,natsu yang tangan ya masih memegang roti mengatakan

"apakah aku memerlukan alasan untuk menyuapi tunanganku, ayo makanlah ini membuatku-"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataanya seakan tidak ada masalah antara kami aku berdiri dan membentaknya

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, MENGAPA... MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, AKU SUDAH MENGHIANATI KEPERCAYAANMU, MENGAPA KAU MASIH BAIK PADAKU, AKU MENCOBA UNTUK MENGHIANATIMU DENGAN DATANG KE PADA PARA LORD, AKU ... "

Aku berlutut dan air mataku mengalir ,aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada seseorang yang menanggung beban yang begitu besar, aku merusak kepercayaan yang dia berikan padaku,

Dia kemudian berlutut dan seperti berkata'ya ampun' dan dengan lembut mengusap air mataku dengan jarinya,

Aku memandang matanya dan dia mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan yang satu lagi lalu

"maaf , aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan perempuan sebelumnya jadi aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa agar kau tidak menangis lagi, sejujurnya aku malah bingung harus mengatakan apa padamu,"

Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mendekatkan keningya padaku, tanpa sadar tangisanku menjadi lebih keras ,dia mulai memeluku dan membiarkanku menangis di dalam pangkuanya, ini sepertinya kali pertama kami berpelukan seperti ini, aku dapat merakan hawa hangat dari tubuhnya, dan terasa sangat nyaman

Setelah beberapa saat, aku akhirnya berhenti menangis , natsu sedang mengelus punggungku

"maaf" itulah kata yang selama ini aku ingin katakan padanya, aku tidak tau ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dia buat karena kepalaku sedang berada di dadanya, tapi aku dapat merasakan aura yang begitu nyaman saat dekat denganya, berbeda dengan aura yang mematikan dan berbahaya yang dia keluarkan saat di benteng

"ayo makan aku yakin kau sudah sangat lapar, aku akan menyuapimu"

"aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa makan sendiri"

"aku akan menyuapimu sehingga kau dapat melihat dokumen apa yang ada di meja itu"

Dia mengatakan itu dan langsung membantuku berdiri, kami duduk dan natsu membawa dokumen itu ke arahku dan sebelum aku menerimanya,dia mendekatkan roti yang tadi dia robek sedikit ke arahku dengan wajah sedikit canggung aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan natsu menyuapiku

Rasa renyah dari roti mungkin aku terlalu lama menangis sehingga roti itu sudah agak dingin, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat enak setelah lama tidak makan,

Aku melihat dokumen tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah petisi dari ayahku yang isinya

...

Kepada yang mulia raja baru Natsu Dragneel

Seperti yang aku tau, kau sudah memenangkan perang sipil melawan 3 lord, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padamu karena masalah yang sudah di berikan oleh bawahanku, dan aku juga sangat menyesal atas apa yang dilakukan oleh putri ku lucy , aku memintamu untuk mengadakan pengadilan tertutup untuk mengadili mereka, dan meminta pengurangan hukuman pada mereka

Karena pada dasarnya ini adalah kesalahanku, jadi aku merasa patut untuk menerima hukuman dari mu juga, aku sudah merundingkan ini dengan istri dan penasehat , meskipun kami akan menyetujui hukuman apapun yang akan kau berikan pada mereka , aku sangat berharap kau melihat dari nilai dari mereka, terutama para lord, talenta mereka adalah talenta yang sangat langka, jika kau mengeksekusi mereka, kerajaan akan kehilangan kekuatan tempur yang sangat kuat, dan itu juga mungkin akan berdampak pada rencana reformasi angkatan bersenjata yang akan kau lakukan

Jadi kami meminta kepadamu , sebagai mantan raja dan juga sebagai seorang ayah , untuk mengadakan pengadilan tertutup untuk mereka

...

Dan juga bukan hanya satu tapi masih ada lagi ,ini dari jellal

...

Kepada yang mulia

Sebagai komandan tertinggi dari royal army aku akan memberikan hasil prestasi perangku untuk meringankan hukuman lord laxus,lord draig dan lord fionna , dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku, saat aku mengatakan pada para komandan yang lain dan memberikan surat pada komandan gray dan gajeel dan juga laksamana ichiya , sepertinya mereka sependapat denganku

Mungkin permintaan ini adalah permintaan yang tidak sopan tapi , sebagai sesama prajurit yang melindungi kerajaan, saya mereka mereka patut untuk di beri keringanan hukuman , mohon yang mulia memikirkanya

...

Dan masih banyak lagi, ini dari para petugas berpangkat tinggi dan dari warga yang meminta untuk keringanan hukuman bagi para lord,

Saat aku bertanya pada natsu masalah aku yang mencoba berkhianat, sepertiya hal itu di rahasiakan, karena akan membuat masalah yang lebih buruk bila seorang putri yang merupakan calon ratu ikut terseret masalah besar ini, dan masih ada satu lagi, kali ini bukan petisi, ini dari kekaisaran alvare

...

Kepada raja kerajaan fiore

Kami mendengar kabar dari mata-mata kami,kalau kalian telah selsai mengatasi masalah internal kalian,kami tau kalian lelah tapi ini adalah perintah, kalian harus menghancurkan kerjaan britania yang mencoba untuk berhianat dengan ras manusia dan bersekutu dengan ras iblis, jadi kami memerintahkan kalian untuk mengirimkan pasukan kesana,

Wilayahnya akan menjadi wilayah kalian jika berhasil ,tapi jika kalian meminta bantuan kepada kami,maka wilayah akan dibagi 2

Semoga beruntung

...

Ini.. tidak mungkin , mengapa kekaisaran terus meminta kerajaan untuk mengirim pasukan,dan sekarang musuhnya bukanlah iblis,melainkan manusia sama seperti kami

Kerajaan britania adalah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang adil dan bijaksana, aku tidak percaya raja seperti itu akan bersekutu dengan iblis,

Saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada natsu , dia hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutku

"yah , untuk saat ini kerajaan kita tidak bisa mengungguli pasukan kekaisaran bila kita melawan,pada akhirnya kita baru saja selamat dari krisis perang sipil,dan cukup sulit untuk menang bila kekaisaran mengirimkan pasukan kemari"

"jadi kau menerimanya..?"

Dengan wajah menunduk natsu hanya berkata 'ya'

"bukankah kau bilang,kita tidak akan menuruti mereka lagi..?"

"ini berbeda ceritanya jika para lord tidak memberontak,kau tau"

"lalu pasukan mana yang akan kau bawa,saat ini bukankah royal army sedang menjaga keamanan kota dari 3 lord, ?"

"aku akan membawa pasukan angkatan darat,laut,dan udara, ini juga untuk membersihkan tuduhan yang diberikan pada mereka oleh warga karena di anggap memberontak"

Natsu mengatakan itu lalu dia berdiri, pintu terbuka dan seorang prajurit berbicara

"yang mulia semua sudah siap,"

Prajurit mengatakan itu dan natsu hanya menjawab 'terima kasih' lalu prajurit itu pergi

Natsu melihat kearahku dan tersenyum,

"saat aku kembali kita akan selsaikan masalah ini, jadi tunggu aku, aku akan meminta mereka memindahkan kalian dari penjara , menjadi tahanan rumah, aku harap kau dan mereka merenungi kesalahan kalian"

Natsu mengatakan itu dan beranjak untuk pergi, namun saat dia akan menyentuh gagang pintu aku mengejarnya dan menyentuh punggunya

Natsu membalikan badanya dan memeluku,

"hati-hati, cepatlah pulang , dan uruslah aku ...bodoh"

"haha.., ya akan ku usahakan,"

Natsu mencium keningku dan pergi meninggalkan pintu

Dan itu lah terakhir kali aku melihat natsu, namun setelah 1 bulan berlalu ,natsu masih belum kembali

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsu muncul di depan barisan pasukan, karena royal army sedang dalam pengawasan dan menjaga ketertiban umum di 3 kota yang merupakan milik lord, natsu menugaskan ke 3 angkatan bersenjata kerajaan fiore, yaitu angkatan darat,laut dan udara

Natsu mengatakan bahwa mereka harus membuktikan dan membersihkan nama baik mereka agar seluruh warga kerajaan fiore yakin kalau mereka tidak memberontak, ini juga sebagai penebusan dosa bagi mereka

Di hadapan natsu terdapat lebih dari 16 ribu prajurit yang terdiri dari 10 ribu prajurit dari angkatan darat mereka berasal dari 'Imperial Legionary Army',2 ribu prajurit marinir, 500 penunggang Wyren Corps yang ahli dalam pertempuran udara dan pembom, 500 pasukan perbekalan dan enginer , seribu pasukan pengawal Raja atau 'Royal Guard king army' ,dan terakhir 3 ribu knight

Meskipun angkatan darat memiliki jumlah yang besar,namun natsu memecah sisa dari pasukan angkatan darat agar membantu membangun jalan dan jembatan agar melancarkan jalur distribusi bantuan makanan dari ibu kota ke wilayah sekitar

Natsu merasa bahwa mereka mendapat pelatihan yang ketat,di lihat dari barisan pasukan yang tersusun rapih mulai dari infantri, cavalry , archer,dan wyren corps , mereka semua terbaris dalam formasi yang membuat takjub ketika melihatnya

Melihat itu natsu memandang sekeliling , ngomong-ngomong karena semua komandan mereka semua masih dalam tahanan, Natsu sendirilah yang akan memimpin pertempuran melawan kerajaan britania

Di alun alun, seorang prajurit yang menggunakan armor dari silver mendekati natsu, dia merupakan kapten pasukan pengawal raja ,

"yang mulia, kami siap kapan saja"

"yah"

Natsu menjawab dengan tersenyum masam, sambil terus melihat para prajurit dari kompi persediaan, sedang memeriksa dan menghitung ulang persediaan makanan dan suplai lainya

"tidak saya sangka, kekaisaran mengirimkan permintaan lagi pada kita, yang mulia,mengapa anda menerimanya, bukanya anda ingin membereskan masalah perekonomian dan pengungsi yang tertunda oleh kelakuan 3 lord"

"memang benar, aku sebenarnya ingin membereskan masalah itu, tapi kita harus membereskan permintaan konyol ini , kita bisa saja menolaknya tapi kekaisaran pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, mereka pasti akan menekan kita dengan mengirimkan pasukan mereka kemari, dan kita yang barusaja membereskan konflik internal dan dengan rantai komando yang masih berantakan,kita tidak akan bisa menahan serangan dari mereka"

Kapten itupun hanya tersenyum masam mendengarnya, memang kekaisaran selalu mengirimkan permintaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena rumor yang menyangkut keluarga kerajaan britania yang bersekutu dengan iblis, mereka bukanya mengirimkan diplomatis malah mengirimkan pasukan dari negeri tetangga mereka

untuk mencerahkan suasana natsu mendekat ke podium dan berdiri di atas, dengan armor full plate yang berwarna merah natsu mulai dengan pidatonya

"Prajurit bagaimana keadaan kalian"

"Waaarrrhhhhhh!"

Para prajurit berteriak dengan semangat sebagai respon dari suara natsu, suara para prajurit benar benar keras

Natsu tersenyum percaya diri

"aku mendengar sebuah cerita dari orang-orang sekitarku ,bahwa angkatan bersenjata kerajaan fiore sangat kuat , apakah benar..?"

"Wwaaarrrgggghhhhhh!"

"kalau begitu , buktikan padaku , seberapa kuat pasukan yang di banggakan oleh raja sebelumnya, buktikan dan perlihatkan padaku kegigihan dari pasukan darat, keganasan dari pasukan udara, dan kelincahan dari pasukan marinir, perlihatkan padaku dan tunjukanlah pada warga kerajaan bahwa kalian masih setia pada kerajaan!"

"Waarrggghhh!"

Natsu lalu menarik pedang ya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

"Sekarang ayo kita serang kerajaan Britania !, aku yakin pasti kalian mendengar alasan dari penyerangan ini!"

"kekaisaran mendengar rumor bahwa keluarga kerajaan britania sudah besekutu dengan iblis ,dan mereka meminta kita untuk menyerang mereka,jadi ayo kita lihat apakah rumor itu benar atau salah,TAPI...! AKAN KU PASTIKAN BAHWA INI ADALAH TERAKHIR KALINYA KERAJAAN FIORE AKAN MENDENGARKAN PERMINTAAN DARI KEKAISARAN ALVARE, OLEH KARENA ITU PERLIHATKAN PADAKU KEKUATAN SEJATI KALIAN, DAN PERLIHATKAN PADA KEKAISARAN TOLOL ITU BAHWA KITA BUKANLAH PESURUH "

"OOUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH"

Para prajurit semakin bersemangat dan suara dari benturan senjata terus terdengar dari semua arah

"TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT PRAJURIT DAN KESATRIA DARI KERAJAAN FIORE!"

Lalu seorang prajurit mulai berteriak

"HIDUP YANG MULIA RAJA NATSU"

Dan teriakan itupun di ikuti oleh semua prajurit yang hadir disana

...

Kerajaan britania adalah sebuah kerajaan yang didirikan di bagian timur ,natsu melakukan perjalanan kesana dengan pasukanya ,jarak dari kerajaan fiore dan britania sekitar 5 hari

Setelah 5 hari natsu melewati perbatasan antara kerajaan fiore dan kerajaan britania,dan tepat di Didepan natsu adalah sebuah benteng yang sangat kokoh, benteng itu merupakan jalan masuk ke kerajaan britania

Melihat benteng itu natsu mendesah dan berkata dengan pelan

"sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah"

Natsu mendirikan kamp yang cukup dekat dengan benteng ,dan memulai persiapan untuk pengepungan, berbeda dengan saat menyerang benteng varga, sekarang natsu bukan hanya memiliki catapul dan senjata pengepungan lain, natsu juga memiliki 3 meriam dari angkatan darat yang sedang dalam penempatan posisi strategis untuk di tembakan

tenda komando sudah di dirikan dan di tenda itulah tempat natsu memikirkan strategi dan juga merupakan tempat istirahat untuk natsu,

saat natsu mulai melihat peta dan rincian biografis dari daerah tersebut ,seorang prajurit dengan panik masuk kedalam tenda , melihat reaksi prajurit tersebut beberapa pengawal yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga tenda itu langsung mengacungkan tombak dan sisanya menarik pedang dan mulai mengelilingi natsu untuk melindunginya ,

prajurit itu merupakan seorang pengintai yang dikirim untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar, dia adalah seorang escor dari angkatan udara,

melihat reaksi itu,prajurit itu langsung berlutut dan mulai berbicara

"ya..yang mulia, saat saya mengintai daerah benteng itu dari langit, mereka memberikan sinyal untuk mendekat, saya pikir itu hanya jebakan tapi mereka mengibarkan bendera putih dan saat saya disana saya di beritau bahwa mereka menyerah dan meminta anda dan seluruh pasukan kita untuk masuk kedalam benteng, mereka bilang-"

Prajurit itu dengan panik berkata dengan cepat,tapi natsu masih memahai perkataanya, tapi kata yang selanjutnya membuat natsu dan seluruh orang yang berada di tenda terkejut

"jika kita tetap diluar,kita akan diserang oleh pasukan Undead"

"APA!apa kau serius !"

Prajurit itu langsung berlutut lebih rendah dan berkata

"di sudut barat benteng ini saya melihat awan gelap yang sangat aneh, saya memeriksanya dan saya melihat lebih dari seratus ribu pasukan undead sedang menuju kemari bukan hanya saya tapi 3 orang rekan saya juga ikut melihatnya, dan saya perkirakan waktu mereka sampai kemari adalah sore hari yang mulia"

Dengan teriakan natsu langsung memberikan perintah

"SURUH PASUKAN UNTUK BATALKAN PENGEPUNGAN, DAN SEGERA KIRIM SEMUA PASUKAN MASUK KEDALAM BENTENG ITU!"

Dalam keadaan panik semua orang mulai berlari dan membokar tenda mereka,dan sebagian mulai berbicara dengan natsu

"yang mulia, itu mungkin saja jebakan,kta tidak bisa langsung saja mempercayai mereka"

Mendengar itu natsu keluar dari tenda di ikuti oleh para petugas ,natsu memfokuskan matanya ke arah barat ,meskipun begitu semua prajurit dapat merasakan aura dan perasaan yang aneh disekitar mereka, awan gelap bergulung di daerah barat dan awan itu perlahan mendekat

Natsu memfokuskan kekuatan ya dan dalam sekejab natsu dapat meliat pemandangan dari pasukan kegelapan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, pasukan itu berbeda dengan pasukan yang dia lawan di benteng varga, namun di antara pasukan itu ada 1 makhluk yang diperkirakan natsu menjadi pusat dari pasukan kegelapan itu moster itu cukup terkenal di dalam game yang natsu mainkan ,

"Elder Lich... sang Necromancer"

TBC

Spoiler

Battel of Britania adalah sebuah pertempuran yang tercatat dalam sejarah menjadi pertempuran pertama sang raja pahlawan Natsu Dragneel melawan pasukan yang merupakan sala satu bawahan raja iblis

Dan di pertempuran itulah natsu akan menemukan seorang wanita yang merupakan calon pemaisuri ke 2 yang akan membantunya


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natsu mulai bersiap masuk kedalam benteng milik kerajaan britania, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan prajurit itu, mereka datang menyambut pasukan dari kerajaan fiore, mereka juga mengibarkan bendera putih dan membuka gerbang benteng,

Nantsu dan pasukanya masuk kedalam benteng dengan kewaspadaan penuh , pasalnya mereka seharusnya musuh,jadi untuk menjaga sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan natsu memerintahkan pasukan untuk selalu bersiaga,

Natsu berhenti di pertengahan benteng ,dan melihat pasukanya masuk ,namun pemandangan benteng ini tidak seperti yang di lihat dari luar,

Lalu seseorang yang terlihat seperti komandan dari benteng ini mendekati natsu, para pengawal natsu yang turun dari kuda langsung mengelilingi dan menarik pedang mereka, bahkan para pemanah langsung bersiaga melakukan formasi dan mengarahkan anak panah mereka kesegala arah ,namun tindakan mereka di hentikan dengan satu tangan natsu dan mereka kembali dalam posisi

"sepertinya anda masih kurang percaya pada kami, benarkan..?"

"tentu saja,aku bukan tipe orang yang percaya kebaikan seseorang tanpa sebab,meski kau sudah menyerah, tetap saja tadi itu kita musuh, jadi aku hanya waspada,"

Pria itu menunjukan eskpresi rumit , dan natsu melanjutkan pembicaraan

"apa kau yang bertanggung jawab pada garnisum ini..?"

"memangya kenapa..?"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA YANG MULIA"

Seorang pengawal natsu berteriak dan 5 orang pengawal langsung menarik kembali pedang mereka,melihat itu pria itu pun langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada natsu

"Ma..Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba,hamba tidak tau kalau anda adalah raja"

"ya tidak apa-apa, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini dan mengapa kerajaan britania di serang oleh undead , kabar miring yang ku dengar adalah kalian bersekutu dengan iblis bukan,jadi mengapa bawahan iblis menyerang sekutu mereka,apa mereka menganggap kalian sudah tidak di butuhkan ,atau apa, jadi bisa kau menjawabnya?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum masam ,

"saya yakin semua jawaban yang mulia akan di jawab,jadi silahkah ikuti saya"

Natsu pun turun dari kuda, 15 orang pengawal langsung mengikuti natsu, sebelum mengikuti pria itu,natsu memberikan perintah kepada pasukanya,

"tetaplah waspada,dan suruh pengintai udara untuk terus mengintai"

"HAH"

Dan dengan itu natsupun mengikuti pria itu

Suasana tegang meliputi semua prajurit di benteng ini , bagian luar benteng ini terlihat sangat kokoh tapi saat kau melihat bagian dalamnya ternyata benteng ini seakan hampir roboh, bisa di lihat papan kayu yang menahan tembok itu,

Mereka masuk kedalam kastil yang merupakan inti dari benteng itu, dan didalam terdapat para prajurit, di samping kastil terdapat sebuah biara dari kuil order suci yang dijadikan tempat pengobatan ,

Lalu sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan,dipintu ruangan itu dijaga oleh para prajurit,aku menyuruh mereka untuk berjaga dan hanya memperbolehkan 3 orang saja yang ikut masuk,sementara sisanya berjaga di luar,

Pria itu membuka pintu dan bersama dengan natsu dan 3 orang lainya ,mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu ,disana natsu melihat seorang pria sedang terbaring di kasur,dan disana ada 3 perempuan dan 1 orang laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti priest,dan disana juga terdapat para prajurit dan beberapa orang lainya

"yang mulia, pria yang terbaring di kasur itu adalah raja dari kerajaan britania, Arbertus Strauss Britania "

Natsu dan juga pengawalnya cukup terkejut dengan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah raja,tapi yang membuat terkejut adalah,mengapa raja berada di tempat seperti ini

Natsu melangkah kedepan,semua orang memperhatikan natsu

"Saya adalah raja dari kerajaan fiore, Natsu Dragneel ,senang dapat bertemu dengan anda,raja Arbertus"

Sebenarnya nama natsu sudah menjadi Natsu De fiore Dragneel , namun dia masih memperkenalkan namanya tanpa menyebut gelar De fiore ,

Raja arbertus yang mendengar namanya,langsung duduk dikasurnya ,namun ada beberapa orang yang berlutut di hadapan natsu, menjawab keterkejutan natsu sala satu dari mereka berbicara

"wahai raja pahlawan yang di berkati oleh dewa,kami adalah priest dan kesatria suci dari 5 order suci, kami sangat senang menyambut anda datang ketempat ini"

Dan dengan perkataan orang itu,seluruh ruangan menjadi berisik karena keterkejutan mereka , bahkan raja arbertus sendiri terkejut setelah mendengarnya

Mendengar itu natsu hanya tersenyum kecil,dan meminta mereka untuk berdiri

"apa kalian disuruh kemari oleh high priest ?"

"benar yang mulia, kami membawa 100 priest dan 2ribu holy knight dan 500 paladin , untuk mengawal kami,"

"mengapa kalian ada disini.?"

Seorang prajurit pengawal natsu menanyakan itu,

"kami disini karena rumor buruk tentang keluarga kerajaan britania, sebenarnya kami sudah meminta kekaisaran untuk melihat dan mendiskusikan hal ini agar tidak terjadi pertempuran,tapi kekaisaran tidak mendegarnya dan mungkin mengirimkan petisi kepada anda,untuk menyerang kerajaan britania"

"jadi bagaimana dengan rumornya..?"

Natsu akhirnya akan bicara,dan bertanya pada pria yang seperti priest tersebut

"rumornya, raja arbertus,silahkan "

Priest itu melihat raja arbertus,dan memintanya untuk menjelaskanya pada kami, lalu dia mulai bercerita

...

Kerajaan britania merupakan kerajaan yang kaya akan sumber alam mereka, bukan hanya hasil bumi,tapi hasil pertambangan mereka juga sangat kaya, namun setelah ekspansi pasukan raja iblis, kerajaan britania mengalami kemorosotan dalam hal ekonomi akibat membludaknya angka pengungsi

Namun masalah mereka bukan hanya itu, putri pertama mereka, mirajane strauss Briatania, mengalami sebuah gejala aneh, tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi semacam iblis, pernah sekali mirajane mengamuk dan menghancurkan dinding istana, sebelum akhirnya dia tenang,

Alasan mengamuknya putri tidak dapat diketahui,namun bukan hanya putri pertama, tapi putri ke tiga dan putra kedua juga mengalami masalah tersebut,

Akhirnya untuk menjaga rahasia,mereka dijadikan tahanan dan sekarang di tahan, para bangsawan berpikir kalau keluarga kerajaan bersekutu dengan iblis dan meminta kekaisaran untuk bertindak, sementara raja meminta pada 5 high priest order suci untuk mendatangkan para priest untuk mengobati putri dan putra mereka,

Tapi para bangsawan merasa itu adalah hal yang salah , mereka meminta agar raja mengeksekusi putri dan pangeran, tapi karena rasa cinta ayah pada anaknya , mereka tidak melakukanya, dan hal itu membuat para bangsawan mulai mengangkat senjata dan memberontak melawan keluarga kerajaan , tapi

Pertempuran itu di ganggu oleh bawahan raja iblis, seorang necromancer yang membangkitkan mayat dari perang sipil tersebut dan membuat keributan, hasilnya keluarga kerajaan meninggalkan ibu kota dan mundur ke benteng ini , meskipun nasib para bangsawan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui ,

benteng ini adalah benteng terbesar yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan britania, agar dapat menampung pengungsi dan juga warga kerajaan britania ,

Para priest yang datang untuk mengobati putri ,langsung meminta pertolongan kepada order mereka,dan hasilnya karena lawan mereka adalah undead, mereka mendatangkan para holy knight dan paladin yang spesialis dalam bertarung dengan undead

...

Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut, natsu akhirnya akan bicara,

"jadi tuan putri dan pangeran dapat berubah wujud?"

"benar sekali, yang mulia sebenarnya,kondisi raja arberteus, saat ini sedang lemah akibat stress , jadi kami saat ini memberikan sihir dengan efek penenang agar raja dapat istirahat,"

"lalu bagaimana keadaan ratu?"

Priest mengarahkan pandanganya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggenggam tangan raja,dia menunjukan senyum pada natsu

"syukurlah anda sehat , Nyonya"

Natsu mengatakanya sambil menundukan kepalanya, lalu

Braakkkk...

"maaf menggangu yang mulia, tapi pasukan undead sudah terlihat"

Dia adalah salasatu prajurit yang menjaga pintu,sepertinya dia menerima laporan dari salasatu prajurit natsu yang mengintai ,

Natsu yang mendengar itu, memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya dan mereka kembali menggunakan helm mereka, sebelum pergi natsu mengatakan sesuatu

"maaf , raja arbertus, saya akan memimpin unit milik kerajaan britania, apakah anda tidak masalah dengan itu..?"

Raja arbertus tersenyum dan menjawab 'silahkan'. ,setelah mendengar itu natsu mulai pergi dari ruangan itu

Pria yang merupakan komandan dari benteng ini mengikuti natsu dari belakang,dan prajurit yang memberikan laporan berjalan di samping

"bagaimana situasinya?"

"yang mulia,musuh yang baru mendekat sekitar 20 ribu, kami mengitentifikasi bahwa mereka adalah pasukan zombie yang mulia"

"apakah terlihat ada yang memimpin mereka?"

"tidak yang mulia, sepertinya pasukan utama musuh masih belum sampai"

"begitu"

Natsu berhenti sebentar dan memberikan perintah

"perintahkan pemanah dan unit dari pasukan medis untuk berada diatas dinding, karena musuh adalah undead sihir suci dan sihir penyembuh pasti akan berefek pada mereka!"

"HAH"

"suruh para prajurit untuk merubah formasi dan persenjatai mereka dengan senjata jarak jauh, seperti crossbow dan beritau kepada para knight dan cavalry untuk bersiaga dan juga suruh para wyren untuk bersiap melakukan pemboman ,sekarang pergi!"

"HAH"

Natsu lalu melirik pasukan kerajaan britania yang panik dan mulai mempersiapkan senjata mereka,

"komandan"

"ya , yang mulia"

Natsu berbicara dengan komandan yang merupakan pemimpin di benteng ini

"maaf tapi aku akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"HAH ,berikan kami perintah!"

"kalau begitu, persiapkan banyak anak panah , dan beri pasukanku dukungan, apakah persenjataan yang di dinding itu masih dapat beroprasi.?"

Natsu menunjuk Havy balissta dan beberapa meriam yang di tempatkan di atas dinding benteng

"HAH!, semua dalam keadaan baik ,yang mulia,"

"kalau begitu persiapkan dengan benar, dan juga suruh pasukanmu untuk tidak panik, kau dengar itu!"

"HAH!"

"sekarang pergi dan siapkan senjata anti pengepungan itu !"

"HAH!"

Lalu natsu mulai berjalan dan berdiri di atas benteng, natsu melihat sebuah pasukan mayat hidup , berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, dengan formasi yang berantakan sedang menuju kemari

Natsu lalu melirik seorang priest yang tadi mengikutinya,

"aku akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan dari kesatria dan paladin dari order suci, apakah itu tidak masalah"

"silahkan yang mulia,dan haruskah saya perintahkan para prest untuk memberikan blessing dan sihir pendukung kepada semua prajurit"

"aku akan sangat menghargainya, dan aku juga meminta 10 orang priest untuk membantu unit sihirku ,apakah kau keberatan"

"sayangya sebagian priest kami sedang mengobati warga dan para prajurit yang terluka, jadi saya hanya bisa memberikan 4 kepada anda yang mulia"

"itu sangat membantu, terima kasih"

"kalau begitu saya akan memanggil mereka"

Priest itupun pergi dan di bawah terdapat para kesatria suci dan paladin,mereka menggunakan peralatan dan perlengkapan yang sudah mendapatkan blessing dari high priest

Zombie-zombie itu mulai berteriak tidak karuan

'waaarrgggggg'

'aaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhttttttt'

Lalu mereka mulai menambah kecepatan mereka dan mulai menyerang benteng,natsu menarik pedangya dan berteriak

"BERSIAP UNTUK BERTEMPUR !"

TBC

saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pertempuran dengan pasukan zombie berlangsung selama 1 minggu, pasukan kerajaan fiore,pasukan garnisum benteng kerajaan britania,dan pasukan dari 5 order suci, terus melakukan pertempuran sengit dengan pasukan zombie

Selama 1 minggu pasukan angkatan udara dari kerajaaan fiore melakukan pemboman dan juga melakukan serangan nafas api dari para wyren , penunggang wyren bukan hanya seorang knight mereka juga merupakan penyihir beratribut api ,jadi mereka melakukan serangan besar-besaran pada zombie lewat udara

Bukan hanya itu,pertahanan benteng juga melakukan tugas mereka,pertempuran dengan menggunakan panah,sihir atribut cahaya,senjata anti pengepungan,dan rentetan tembakan dari meriam dan catapul terus di tembakan agar mengurangi jumlah musuh

Dengan adanya pasukan dari fiore ,bala tentara dari kerajaan britania merasa sedikit beban mereka hilang, karena selama mereka diserang oleh pasukan undead mereka bukan hanya kelelahan secara fisik ,tapi juga mental mereka sudah mulai putus asa,

Karena terus diserang mereka hampir tidak memiliki makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri, tapi karena kedatangan pasukan fiore mereka sedikit merasa lega karena menerima sedikit makanan dari pasukan kerajaan fiore

Memang perbekalan dan suplai tentara kerajaan fiore sudah di perhitungkan untuk jangka waktu panjang, karena mengingat ini adalah pertempuran dengan kerajaan yang cukup besar dan mempunyai sejarah yang lumayan panjang , Natsu memperkirakan perang ini akan berlangsung cukup lama

Meskipun sekarang mereka menjadi sekutu dan bertempur dengan undead

Sudah hampir satu bulan natsu berada disini,dan dia sudah mulai sedikit putus asa, faktanya lawan mereka adalah undead, mahkluk yang mempunyai stamina tidak terbatas, mereka terus menyerang dan menyerang tanpa melihat waktu

Selama 25 hari mereka menyerang terus menerus tanpa berhenti, pasukan memang bisa bertahan tapi sampai mana mereka bertahan , bertempur dengan perut kosong sama saja dengan mati !

Natsu menyadari selama ini pasukanya jarang makan dan tidur, karena tingkat serangan pasukan zombie terus meningkat dan membuat pasukan mereka jarang beristirahat,

Bukan hanya itu, bila ada seorang prajurit dari pasukan ya mati, mereka akan menjadi zombie dan menyerang sekutu mereka, membuat Natsu sedikit kesulitan

...

"Tembak!... terus Tembak jangan berhenti!"

"Bajingan bajingan ini tidak menyerah.!"

"Jangan biarkan mereka memanjat dinding"

Teriakan demi teriakan terus terdengar dari atas dinding,semua perhatian pasukan terpusatkan di atas dinding benteng , mereka terus bertahan melawan pasukan zombie yang seperti tidak ada habisnya,

Slash slash slash...

Natsu menebas 3 zombie yang menaiki dinding dengan cara memanjat menggunakan kuku tajam mereka, zombie – zombie itu merupakan warga dan juga tentara dari kerajaan britania , bahkan terkadang ada seorang knight yang menjadi zombie

"tetap bertahan jangan gentar,!"

Natsu meneriakan sebuah penyemangat pada pasukanya, agar terus bertempur

"Yang mulia, bila seperti ini terus, mental pasukan kita akan hancur karena kelaparan dan kelelahan , kita harus melakukan sesuatu"

Kapten pasukan pengawal mengatakan itu sambil memenggal kepala seorang prajurit dari kerajaan fiore yang berubah menjadi zombie

Mendengar itu Natsu melihat kesekeliling, pasukanya sudah di ambang batas, jangankan untuk berdiri, mereka bahkan sudah tidak kuat mengangkat tombak dan pedang mereka

"mereka sudah di ambang batas hah.."

Mengatakan itu dengan pelan natsu memikirkan sebuah cara untuk setidaknya menyingkirkan pasukan zombie itu

"tidak ada pilihan,aku harus berbuat sesuatu"

Natsu langsung mengangkat pedang ya , pedang yang merupakan pemberian dari order suci , pedang yang dinamai [Kharios] merupakan sebuah harta suci yang diberikan kepada natsu karena menyandang gelar pahlawan yang diberkati oleh dewa

Natsu memerintahkan pasukanya untuk sedikit menjauh ,dan disaat yang sama natsu memberikan kekuatan pada pedangya , pedang yang mempunyai simbol kuno di pedang ya itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang dan mengeluarkan api

Disaat yang sama sebuah energi yang begitu kuat dapat di rasakan dan membuat tanah sedikit berguncang,

Mengangkat pedangya keatas dan sebuah cahaya yang terang , menembus langit bersinar di ujung pedang yang natsu pegang, saat ini natsu sedang memfokuskan kekuatanya agar membuat sedikit kerusakan pada tempat ini,

dengan satu gerakan horizontal natsu yang sedang berdiri di atas dinding , menebas semua zombie dengan sinar cahaya itu

Dddddduuuaaarr...

Sebuah ledakan dan gemuruh membuat goncangan hebat , sebuah asap debu yang menutupi semua pandangan membuat prajurit tidak dapat melihat pandangan yang ada disana

Setelah beberapa saat debu itu tertiup oleh angin dan menampilkan pemandangan yang mengejutkan,

Sebuah bukit menghilang dari pandangan pasukan yang ada di dinding, bukan hanya itu,tanah yang tadi berumput sudah menjadi gersang dan pepohonan yang tadi ada disana menghilang tidak tersisa,

Bukan hanya zombie yang di musnahkan tapi semua mahkluk hidup dalam radius 5 kilometer sudah tidak ada

Tanah itu menjadi tanah gersang yang sudah tidak di kenali lagi, baik itu oleh prajurit britania maupun oleh pasukan kerajaan fiore

Semua orang yang ada di dinding itu menjadi kaku karena kekuatan natsu , seorang prajurit berteriak untuk menghilangkan perasaan rumit yang mereka rasakan

"Yang mulia memusnahkan pasukan zombie !"

"Hhooorreeeeeee...!"

Semua prajurit berteriak dengan riang , karena pasukan zombie yang mengganggu mereka akhirnya menghilang, Natsu yang melihat itu merasa sedikit lega sekaligus menyesal

Dia melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak dapat di katakan hancur, lebih tepatnya musnah , serangan natsu bahkan tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh tapi kerusakanya sudah separah ini,

Apa jadinya bila dia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh

Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat natsu gemetar , inilah akibatnya bila dia mengeluarkan kekuatanya, natsu selalu menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanya, namun sekarang dia harus melakukanya atau mereka akan kalah dalam perang , para prajurit bersorak, Natsu memerintahkan mereka untuk beristirahat dan segera mengisi tenaga,

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti

'Gawat'

Natsu merasakan sebuah aura yang cukup besar

'dimana'

Natsu melihat sekeliling tanah yang sudah musnah itu, dengan memfokuskan kekuatanya

'dimana'

Dia terus mencari asal dari aura tidak mengenakan yang dia rasakan,

Lalu tiba-tiba langit menjadi sangat gelap,dan sebuah petir yang sangat besar menyambar tanah

ZZZZzzzzzzzttt... DDDduuuuuaaarrrr...

Petir itu menembus tanah dan membuat getaran yang sangat kuat, membuat dinding benteng bergetar dan membuat kerusakan kecil pada dinding benteng

Namun itu hanya baru pemulaan

Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin topan yang mengamuk ,sebuah perasaan yang sangat mencekam dapat natsu rasakan, mungkin itu adalah sebuah aliran mana yang sangat gelap dan jahat mulai terasa di sekitar area ini

tanah yang tersambar petir itu bergemuruh dan terbelah , skeleton berjubah dan memegang staff tengkorak di tanganya perlahan-lahan muncul di lubang tanah itu

dia adalah elder lich sang necromancer . dia adalah necromancer yang merupakan otak dari penyerangan kerajaan britania, dan dia juga merupakan bawahan raja iblis

elder lich dan makhluk undead lainya sangat membenci makhluk hidup, dia sangat membenci aura kehidupan !

rasa dingin dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang hanya dengan kehadiranya saja. Dia adalah perwujudan dari kematian ,sebuah atmosfir yang sangat besar dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang yang ada di benteng

Natsu mengamati skeleton itu, meski jarak mereka beratus-ratus meter namun natsu masih dapat melihatnya kerena berkah dari kekuatan pahlawan miliknya

Lich tua dengan tulang-tulang yang membusuk. Dari penampilannya

Tatapan elder lich itu tertuju pada benteng

" _aura kehidupan yang sangat busuk, kenapa kalian tidak kembali ketanah dimana seharusnya kalian berada_!"

Dia lalu merentakan tanganya kebentang dan

" _Thunder Storm"_

 _CRA...CRA...CRA..CRA...CRASH...!_

Awan awan gelap dan cahaya hitam gelap terpancar dari jari yang sudah tinggal tulang itu , kekuatan yang sangat dasyat itu menyambar benteng dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat

namun sebelum serangan itu menabrak dinding

 _Bbbaaaaanannnggg...!_

Sebuah perisai cahaya muncul menahan serangan itu, serangan itu di tahan oleh natsu dengan mengunakan kekuatan miliknya

Posisi natsu merentangkan kedua tanganya kedepan dan membuat barikade dengan sihir cahaya dan menciptakan sebuah perisai yang kokoh untuk menahan serangan itu

Semua orang terkejut dengan serangan dan pertahanan yang tiba-tiba itu, pasalnya kecepatan mereka sudah diluar batas penglihatan manusia normal

Seakan tidak senang karena serangan pertama ya di tahan. elder lich itu mulai mengangkat staff miliknya

" _wahai pasukan kegelapan, taati panggilanku dan musnahkanlah musuh yang ada di depanku ,UNDEAD RISE!"_

Lalu sebuah kilatan hitam mulai bersinar di daerah elder lich itu , masing masing kilatan cahaya gelap itu membuat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan

Lalu pasukan kegelapan mulai bermunculan , zombie,ghoul,tentara skeleton , namun yang membuat takjub pasukan itu adalah barisan 100 death knight dengan armor hitam

Para prajurit yang menyaksikan itu mulai berteriak

"pa..pasukan undead bangkit lagi.!"

Kepanikan mulai terjadi di dalam benteng

"apa kita akan mati disini..?"

"ha..haha.,sepertinya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah istriku lagi"

"kenapa ini terjadi!"

Melihat itu natsu memancarkan aura dari tubuhnya,aura ini dapat menenangkan dan kepanikan dari pasukan miliknya, dan mengeluarkan teriakan

"Jangan panik,pertama-tama siapkan pertahanan , para wyren akan membom dari udara dan-" Namun perkataan natsu di potong oleh seorang prajurit yang menghampirinya

"yang mulia, para wyren sudah di ambang batas,mereka sudah tidak sanggup terbang lagi"

Mendengar itu natsu melihat para wyren yang sedang terbaring lemah dan sedang di beri makan oleh para penunggang mereka

 _Haruskan aku menggunakan kekuatanku lagi ..,tidak aku tidak boleh ,kerusakan apa yang akan di buat jika aku menggunakanya lagi_

Terkadang natsu selalu berpikir apa bagusnya memiliki kekuatan besar jika kau tidak dapat menggunakanya. Ini bukan seperti natsu tidak bisa selalu menggunakanya, namun daya perusak yang dimiliki kekuatan natsu sudah jauh dari kata abnormal,

Natsu sendiri mengerti kekuatanya dan dia menahan keinginan untuk menggunakan kekuatanya, pada dasar ya . _**sebuah kekuatan besar mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar**_

Dia tidak boleh sembarangan dalam menggunakan kekuatanya

"Berapa banyak pasukan yang siap bertempur secara frontal..?"

"apa maksud anda yang mulia..? jangan bilang anda akan..."

Sebelum kapten royal guard menyelsaikan perkataan ya teriakan natsu sudah terdengar

"Pasukan Knight dan cavalry bersiap untuk bertempur, sisanya akan disini, Legion tetap menjaga dinding benteng, kita akan menyerang mereka langsung!"

Mendengar teriakan natsu, para knight yang dari tadi membantu mengamankan dinding, kembali kekuda mereka, sebuah bendera kerajaan fiore di angkat kembali oleh para knight . begitu juga para cavalry, mereka juga naik kekuda mereka dan bersiap menunggu perintah selanjutkan

"yang mulia ,anda tidak boleh melakukan serangan frontal seperti itu, setidaknya kirimkan seorang petugas untuk memimpin pasukan itu, nyawa anda sangat berharga !"

"kalau begitu apa kau punya alternatif lain kapten..?.., aku akan memimpin langsung pasukan , karena yang bisa memusnahkan elder lich itu sepertinya hanya aku!. Tidak ada jalan lain, kau tetap disini sebagai wakil komandan kau mengerti!"

"tapi... yang mulia..."

"ini adalah PERINTAH!'

Kapten itu menunduk dan berkata ' baiklah' ,natsu turun dari dinding dan menuju kuda ya

Di hadapan natsu beberapa ribu pasukan gabungan dari fiore dan britania dan juga dari order suci yang sudah siap untuk pergi

Para prajurit tau kalau serangan ini adalah serangan bunuh diri, tapi mereka tidak boleh mundur, pasukan kerajaan britania yang ikut serta juga agar membuktikan kalau mereka bukanlah sekutu iblis, jadi sebagian dari knight dan unit pasukan berkuda mereka bergabung kedalam barisan

Natsu mengarahkan kudanya kedepan pasukan, masih tidak ada pergerakan di pasukan undead

"KALIAN TAKUT?"

"TIDAK!"

"ITU JAWABAN YANG BAGUS, DENGAR ..! NASIB KALIAN AKAN DI TENTUKAN DISANA, JANGAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BODOH YANG BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA MU DAN REKAN-REKANMU..., KALIAN ADALAH PASUKAN TERPILIH , YANG DIBERKATI OLEH PARA DEWA . KALIAN ADALAH PARA SAVIOR...! SIAPA KALIAN?"

"SAVIOR"

"SIAPA KALIAN"

"SAVIOR"

"KALAU BEGITU TUNJUKAN PADAKU , TUNJUKAN PADA BAJINGAN BAJINGAN UNDEAD ITU, TUNJUKAN PADA MEREKA KEKUATAN DARI PARA SAVIOR...!"

"WARRRRGGGGGG...!"

"BUKA GERBANGYA..!"

Gguggguggugugugu... brraakkk...

"SERANG...!"

"WAAAAAARRRHGGGGGGGGGG!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"IKUTI AKU , DAN AKAN KU JANJIKAN PADA KALIAN KEMENANGAN!"

"OOOOUUUHHHHH"

Sekitar 15 ribu pasukan knight dan Cavalry gabungan yang di pimpin oleh Natsu maju kedepan

Mereka menggunakan formasi bulan sabit dimana mereka bertujuan untuk mengkikis pasukan musuh, para undead yang merasakan kehadiran kehidupan mulai bersiap bertempur

Berbeda dengan pasukan zombie biasa yang mereka lawan , pasukan yang di depan mereka adalah sebuah pasukan elit, skeleton menggunakan armor dan di persenjatai dengan tombak dan perisai persegi , mereka membuat barisan dan membentuk formasi phalax dengan tombak panjang , sementara para zombie mereka menggunakan pedang dan memiliki perisai melingkar meskipun zombie ,mereka berbaris dengan rapih seakan mereka sudah di latih , para goul juga menggunakan armor ringan dan mereka juga mempunyai mata pisau di kukunya

Namun pasukan yang paling harus di waspadai adalah para death knight mereka adalah seorang knight yang menjual jiwa ya pada kegelapan dan berubah menjadi monster yang sangat ganas di medan perang, natsu mempercayakan death knight kepada para paladin dan holy knight dari order suci karena armor dan senjata mereka memiliki blessing dan aura suci untuk dapat melawan death knight , sementara pasukan yang lain akan berfokus pada zombie dan skeleton

Dukudukdukudkudk...

Pasukan terus semakin cepat , dan seorang prajurit yang ikut membawa bendera di atas kuda ya mulai berteriak, bendera itu adalah lambang dari imperial knight army dari kerajaan britania

"UNTUK YANG MULIA RAJA!"

"OOUUHHHH"

Pasukan yang pertama memasuki bentrokan adalah pasukan dari imperial knight army milik kerajaan britania,mereka bersikeras agar di tempatkan di depan, mereka ingin menunjukan semangat dari pasukan imperial milik kerajaan britania

Brrrakkkk...

Sebuah tubrukan keras antara kuda dan perisai , formasi skeleton langsung hancur akibat tubrukan dengan para knight, mereka di injak oleh kaki kuda dan di hancurkan oleh tombak dan pedang milik pasukan britania

"hancurkan pasukan undead !"

" kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya undead sialan"

"kalian membunuh ayah,ibu,dan kakaku, aku akan menghancurkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri..Aarrrggg!"

Akibat serangan itu pasukan skeleton berfokus pada pasukan britania,

"Buka jalan untuk raja pahlawan!"

" cepat seret para skeleton ini , jangan biarkan mereka menghalangi jalan pasukan fiore dan yang lain"

Mereka mendorong para skeleton dengan kekuatan penuh, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat kelelahan tapi semangat mereka mengalahkan rasa lelah itu, mereka percaya bahwa pertempuran ini akan selsai dan mereka akan menang,

Skeleton terdorong dan memberikan ruang untuk pasukan natsu dapat melintasinya,

Dukdukdukudukdukudu...

Pasukan natsu melewati celah yang di buka oleh pasukan britania , mereka bergerak lebih cepat untuk mengalahkan elder lich , namun

"Pemanah...!"

Sswwwoooossss...

"Argh..."

"Hya.."

"ap-.."

Pasukan natsu di serang oleh sekumpulan anak panah yang di tembakan oleh skeleton archer yang berada di belakang pasukan zombie

Banyak pasukan natsu berkurang akibat serangan dari panah , namun.

Sswwooossss...

"ack.."

Para skeleton archer dan pasukan zombie terkena anak panah , saat natsu melihat kebelakang, 300 meter di depan gerbang benteng pasukan fiore membuat formasi pemanah dan menembakan Crossbow dari jarak jauh sebagai tembakan perlindungan, crossbow itu di tembakan dengan bantuan sihir angin sehingga jarak tembak ya menjadi sangat jauh dan akurasi mereka juga sangat akurat berkat spirit angin yang membantu

Melihat itu formasi pasukan undead menjadi sedikit berantakan, yang menerobos pasukan zombie adalah para knight dan Cavalry dari pasukan fiore, bendera fiore berkibar saat berlari tertiup angin memberikan semangat pada mereka.

Bbrrrakakkkk...

Saat bentrokan antara pasukan fiore dan zombie terjadi para goul ikut menyerang dan membantu teman undead mereka

"Untuk raja kita"

"untuk harga diri kita"

"untuk anak dan istri kita"

"untuk masa depan kerajaan fiore "

"MARI TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT JUANG KITA!"

Para knight dan Cavalry berteriak serempak dan bertarung dengan sangat gigih, mereka menebas menggunakan pedang, menusuk dengan tombak dengan semangat juang tinggi

Slass... slass... slas.s...

Pertempuran disana semakin ganas, pasukan fiore berusaha membuka cela agar natsu dan para holy knight dan paladin dapat pergi ketempat elder lich itu , mereka mendorong dan menghancurkan pasukan zombie dan skeleton archer dan goul dengan gigih

"buat celah untuk yang mulia"

"Royal guard Knight , kalian harus menjaga agar raja natsu tetap aman apapun yang terjadi!"

"jangan biarkan undead sialan ini menyentuh yang mulia"

"OOUUHHH"

Setelah celah terbuka natsu dan pasukan 5 order suci dan 30 pasukan Royal Guard Knight bergerak dengan cepat, di depan pasukan yang menghadang adalah 100 death knight ,

Natsu berhenti bersama pasukan ya dan saling berhadapan dengan pasukan death knight,

Death knight itu memancarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat besar, mereka mempunyai armor berat dan memegang pedang besar dan sebuah perisai layang layang, tunggangan mereka adalah kuda mati namun otot otot kuda itu sangat kencang dan sepertinya memiliki kekuatan yang besar dibandingkan kuda yang natsu naiki

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain lalu

" _apakau..adalah..orang yang di .. pilih.. oleh dewa?"_

Suara death knight itu sangat berat dan serak, seperti suara musik yang membuat telinga sakit, namun natsu tidak menghiraukanya dan membalas

"begitulah!,memangya kenapa..?"

Para death knight itu saling melihat satu sama lain lalu berbicara lagi

" _to..long. , ji..w..a.., , kami i..ngin bebas.."_

" _.. kami.. , kan.. jiwa ...semua..."_

"apa maksudmu..?. bukankah death knight tercipta karena kalian melakukan kejahatan keji dan memberikan jiwa kalian kepada para iblis agar hidup abadi dan memiliki kekuatan besar bukankah benar ..?"

" _kau..sa..lah.. , ka..mi .. tidak.. mel..akukan.. hal.. ..itu"_

" _ka..mi , a..dalah.,ta..wanan.. pe..rang.., ya..ng di..jadikan U. "_

"ada apa ini sebenarnya..?"

"aku tidak tau.."

Natsu lalu mendekatkan kudanya kedepan ,saat pasukan pengawal akan mengikuti, natsu menahanya dengan tangan dan mendekat, meskipun mendekat ada jarak yang cukup untuk menahan serangan bila tiba-tiba death knight itu menyerang natsu

"apa yang harus kulakukan , untuk menyelamatkan kalian..?"

" _kau.. memiliki.. ke..kua..tan.., dewa "_

" _para ... dewa me..mberikan mu.. kekua..tan.. , da..pat membebaskan ka..mi"_

" _kami.. a..dalah ji..wa ya..ng di korbankan , to..long.. pahlawan ..."_

" _ya..kinlah , pada ... ke..kua..tan.. mu, .. kau ..a..dalah.. ya..ng .. ter..pilih.. , "_

Natsu melihat para death knight itu dan melihat tanganya, lalu melihat kebelakang dimana pertempuran masih berlangsung

Dia tidak yakin...

Kekuatanya adalah perusak, sangat merusak bahkan dapat menghancurkan dunia ini sendiri, bila ini adalah cerita novel fantasi , sang protagonis pasti dapat menemukan jawaban dengan cepat, tapi ini berbeda natsu kesulitan menahan kekuatan yang begitu besar dan menanggung beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya

Seakan dunia ini di titipkan pada natsu oleh para dewa

Saat natsu sedang melamun dan berpikir

Suara pertempuran berhenti , natsu melihat kesekeliling semua berhenti seakan waktu sudah di hentikan,

Dia melihat kebelakang dan melihat semua aktifitas pertempuran sudah berhenti , mereka membeku tidak bergerak , begitu juga dengan elder lich itu , dia membeku seperti batu tidak bergerak

Dia memeriksa sekeliling dan saat dia sadar, dia bukan berada di medan perang, tapi sebuah altar yang sangat besar

Alter itu seperti altar pemujaan dewa-dewi yunani , di altar itu ada 5 kursi dan di sana ada 5 sosok sedang duduk,

"akhirnya kami dapat memanggilmu , wahai pahlawan yang terpilih"

Suara itu bagaikan alunan musik yang indah terdengar di telinga natsu , karena suara itu seperti suara wanita yang sangat merdu namun

Natsu tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok itu karena ada cahaya yang tidak memperlihatkan sosok itu dengan jelas ,natsu yang sedang bingung mulai berbicara

"siapa kalian, dan mengapa aku ada disini ,aku seharusnya berada di medan perang bersama pasukanku"

"wowow.. tenang pahlawan, tidak, mungkin kau sekarang adalah raja pahlawan, kami memanggilmu karena ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan.."

Sekarang adalah suara pemuda yang dia dengar

"apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku, dan jawab pertanyaanku siapa kalian..?"

"kami adalah 5 dewa suci yang memanggilmu ke dunia itu , Natsu Dragneel,"

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatan Update ya..

Yah.. akhir akhir ini saya sangat sibuk mencari kerja karena saya keluar tiba-tiba alasanya ya itu rahasia, dan orang tua saya mulai bawel melihat putra ya hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan bermain game hahaha...ha..ha..

Ok , cukup..

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang terus membaca fanfic saya, saya juga tidak lupa meminta maaf apabila ada kesalahan ketik dalam cerita ..!

Saya sangat menghargai apabila ada kritik dan saran yang dapat membuat saya belajar dan menambah ilmu pengetahuan saya

Terima kasih ..

Ryukazehaya


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sosok yang di depan natsu yang sedang duduk di altar itu adalah 5 dewi dan dewa dari dunia yang sekarang natsu datangi

"maaf ,karena baru sekarang kita dapat bertemu , orang yang terpilih.."

"kami sangat senang akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan mu natsu "

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan sosok para dewa dan dewi itu hanya diam, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya natsu mulai tersadar dan angkat bicara

"Ehem.., baiklah , jadi kita perjelas , kalian adalah dewa dan dewi yang mereka sembah , apa itu benar..?"

"benar sekali"

"seperti apa yang ada katakan"

"Benar..,benar"

"yap"

"..."

Paduan dari suara perempuan,anak kecil,pemuda,orang tua, dapat terdengar , suara mereka sangat merdu membuat natsu sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut, bukanya dia tidak menyukainya hanya saja hal ini benar-benar di luar dugaan natsu

Saat natsu naik tahta, dia mendapat julukan dari 5 order suci , dia di beri gelar [pahlawan yang di berkati oleh para dewa] oleh para bishop yang di kirim ke kerajaan fiore, natsu mendengar bahwa mereka mendapat bisikan dewa agar memberikan gelar itu padanya

Tapi mereka hanya mendengar bisikan , dan natsu malah dapat bertemu dengan para dewa secara langsung ,meskipun natsu sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu terlalu mempercayai ya

Di hadapan natsu 5 sosok yang terlihat sama sekali tidak jelas, dengan kata lain mereka terlihat samar, karena seperti ada sebuah penghalang antara mereka dan natsu yang membuat natsu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok mereka , namun meski begitu natsu dapat merasakan tekanan kekuatan dan aura yang sepertinya tidak menunjukan permusuhan padanya,malahan aura itu seakan menyambut natsu dengan hangat

Seakan merasakan tatapan dari sosok para dewa yang duduk di altar , natsu mulai berbicara lagi ,meski pikiranya sekarang ini sedang memikirkan perang dan perkataan para death knight ,natsu mau tidak mau harus berfokus pada apa yang ada di hadapanya dulu,

Karena mau tidak mau, sosok yang ada di hadapanya ini adalah mereka yang berkuasa atas langit dan bumi,hidup dan mati di dunia itu, jadi natsu ingin memberikan kesan yang baik pada mereka

"maaf bila perkataan saya tadi tidak sopan kepada para dewa dan dewi , saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya sekali lagi meskipun sepertinya anda sudah tau siapa saya, saya adalah raja ke 15 kerajaan fiore ,Natsu De Fiore Dragneel , pahlawan yang di panggil dari dunia lain "

"haha.,tentu tentu ..., kami jugalah yang memberikanmu gelar [Pahlawan yang di berkati para dewa] meskipun aku lebih menyukai gelar [pahlawan para dewa] tapi mereka berempat menolak saranku..kha..haha.."

Suara seperti seorang kake tua dapat terdengar oleh natsu ,

"tidak .,itu tidak perlu ,gelar [pahlawan yang di berkati dewa ] saja sudah cukup bagiku, saya masih belum berterima kasih karena sudah memberikan gelar yang bahkan para high priest pun dapat berlutut di hadapan saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih, "

Natsu menundukan kepala pada ke lima sosok itu, dia tidak tau siapa di antara mereka yang berbicara, karena dia hanya mendengar suara meski melihat mereka, jadi natsu menunduk pada mereka semua

Gelar natsu bukanlah sebarangan gelar, gelar itu bahkan dapat memerintahkan sebuah unit elit dari pihak order suci untuk mematuhi natsu, perkataan natsu akan di anggap sebagai sabda ilahi oleh para high priest , dan bagi para order suci , natsu merupakan wujud nyata yang di berikan dewa kepada mereka bahwa seorang utusan dewa ada bersama mereka,

Bila saat pemberontakan ke 3 lord ,natsu menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai orang yang di berkati dewa, maka bukan tidak mungkin setiap orang yang mempercayai 5 dewa , akan menyatakan bahwa 3 lord merupakan musuh dunia dan harus di musnahkan bersama semua keturunanya, karena di anggap melawan utusan para dewa

Karena mengetahui resiko tersebut , natsu tidak membicarakan masalah pemberontakan itu pada 5 order suci dan hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah masalah kerajaan , jadi pihak order tidak akan mengambil tindakan dengan menghasut warga agar ikut terlibat dalam konflik 3 lord, meskipun warga kerajaan fiore masih dalam kebingungan tentang nasib ke 3 lord yang sudah berhianat,

Saat natsu membuat sikap biasa ,suara pemuda kini terdengar

"sepertinya sekarang giliran kita yang harus memperkenalkan diri, bukankah begitu , yang mulia., kami harus memanggilmu apa, yang mulia raja natsu, atau kau ingin di panggil dengan gelarmu..?"

"tidak, panggil saja saya natsu,tuan.. maksud saya dewa.."

"hahaha,baiklah mari kita kenalan, baiklah kau mungkin sudah tau nama dari para dewa tapi akan ku perkenalkan sekarang, baiklah namaku adalah Ratalos , sang dewa perang"

Lalu suara wanita

"aku adalah dewi Sina ,dewi dari kecantikan "

Lalu suara anak kecil

"aku adalah dewa bumi Horion"

Lalu suara yang mungkin terdengar seperti pemuda hanya saja seperti suara ya tidak terlalu bersemangat

" Kariot , Dewa kematian"

Lalu suara orang tua

"kya..haha .., aku adalah dewa yang mengatur langit, Misenna "

Natsu kembali menunduk dan berbicara

"saya sangat senang dapat bertemu meskipun saya tidak dapat melihat wujud kalian, tapi saya dapat merasakan tekanan kekuatan dan aura suci milik kalian yang sangat besar"

"haha.., yah untuk masalah wujud kami, kami memang tidak memiliki wujud yang pasti tapi kami bisa mengubah wujud berdasarkan apa yang kami inginkan, apa kau ingin melihat kami..?"

"eh..ah tidak maaf bila pertanyaan saya kasar.."

"tidak apa-apa ,itu adalah hal yang wajar kyahahaha,"

"jadi maaf , bisa kalian katakan mengapa memanggil saya di tengah pertempuran..?"

Natsu langsung keinti permasalahanya

"ah. Benar sekali, Natsu kami tau kalau kekuatanmu besar atau bisa di bilang kekuatanmu bisa di anggap tidak terbatas, tapi ... itu hanya untuk perusakan dan penghancuran ,karena duniamu yang sebelumnya merupakan dunia yang memiliki sejarah dalam pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah, itulah yang membuat kekuatanmu sangat besar"

" saya sudah tau tentang hal itu, itulah mengapa saya selalu menahan kekuatan besar ini, saya adalah pahlawan yang memiliki kekuatan besar, dan saya mengerti akan resiko dari kekuatan saya sendiri, "

"kyahaha..., itu memang benar, tapi di duniamu tidak ada sesuatu seperti alat untuk menenangkan roh kan..?"

"menengkan roh..?"

Natsu menaikan alisnya, memang di dunia natsu yang sebelumnya banyak teknologi canggih yang sudah di ciptakan dan di anggap sebagai jaman paling maju, tapi seiring berjalanya jaman dan teknologi kebudayaan dan kebiasaan orang akan berubah

Natsu pernah mendengar bahwa dulu ada sebuah ritual untuk menenangkan roh atau jiwa yang tidak tenang., tapi karena perkembangan teknologi orang orang mulai menganggap kalau itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa mengetahui apakah roh orang mati itu tenang atau tidak karena tidak adanya teknologi yang dapat mengidentifikasikanya

Meskipun perkembangan teknologi semakin canggih tapi masih belum bisa mengetahui rahasia dunia

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya menggangguk

"memang benar saya tidak pernah mendengar ada teknologi bagaimana menenangkan roh orang yang tidak tenang ,dan saya juga tidak dapat melakukanya dengan kekuatan saya karena kurang ya informasi yang saya tau "

Mendengar ucapan natsu dewa kematian kariot yang menanggapi

"tapi.. sekarang berbeda, di dunia ini jiwa dari mereka yang di jadikan tumbal untuk para iblis tidak dapat pergi ke dunia bawah, aku sebagai dewa yang mengatur jiwa dari orang-orang mati tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa , selain menunggu ada orang yang memurnikan mereka"

"tapi siapa, apa para priest bisa melakukanya..?"

"memang, para priest dapat melakukanya tapi mereka harus memiliki kualifikasi sebelum melakukanya, para priest seniorlah yang dapat memurnikanya, tapi itu berlaku untuk mereka yang memiliki kekuatan dan ketetapan hati yang murni, karena bila mereka salah sedikit saja...,"

"salah sedikit saja..?"

"jiwa mereka juga akan ikut tersedot dan membuat mereka berubah menjadi Undead"

Natsu mematung saat mendengar perkataan itu , di kerajaan britania saat ini ada 5 priest senior yang datang sebagai utusan dari order suci, tapi meskipun begitu apa mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk memurnikan ribuan orang, itu pasti mustahil

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan..?"

Para dewa dan dewi seperti melihat satu sama lain dan berbicara pada natsu

"kyahaha..., itulah mengapa kami memanggilmu.."

"kami akan memberikan kekuatan suci padamu , kekuatan yang dapat memurnikan Undead,"

"memurnikan undead."

"benar. Sepertinya waktunya sudah habis, kami harus mengembalikanmu, karena jika kau terlalu lama disini mungkin kau tidak akan dapat kembali.."

"eh..,benarkah..?"

Natsu yang kaget mendengarnya langsung meminta untuk segera di kembalikan,

"tapi..,kekuatanya..?"

"jangan khawatir Natsu, saat kau disana kau akan mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan,tapi pertama kami punya permintaan kecil padamu yaitu... maukah kau melakukanya"

"baiklah"

Lalu sebuah sinar terang menyilaukan mata natsu dan saat natsu perlahan membuka mata, pandanganya kembali ke medan perang, dan beberapa detik kemudian kesunyian yang membeku kembali ke keadaan semula

Trangg...trangg..trangg..

Ssllaass...slas...slas..slas...

Suara dari benturan pedang dan perisai dan suara tebasan kembali terdengar.

"yang mulia."

"..."

"YANG MULIA"

"eh..,a..apa.,?"

"mengapa anda melamun, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ...?,"

Natsu memandang death knight itu lalu melihat pasukan yang masih bersama denganya

"Perintahkan untuk mundur, kita kembali ke benteng..."

"A..APA..?"

"CEPAT BERIKAN PERINTAH MUNDUR SEBELUM KORBAN BERTAMBAH ,...!"

"ba..baik..!"

Lalu suara keras dari terompet dan teriakan dapat terdengar di sepanjang medan perang

"MUNDUR..!...MUNDUR"

"KEMBALI KE BENTENG CEPAT... KITA MUNDUR..."

Pasukan yang kebingungan berbalik dan kembali ke arah benteng dengan kecepatan penuh pasukan britania mulai mundur dan di ikuti oleh pasukan yang lain,

"mengapa kita mundur..?"

"aku tidak tau, kita sudah kehilangan banyak orang disana"

"mungkin raja fiore itu memiliki strategi ya sendiri, kita ikuti saja,"

"ya aku pikir lebih baik mengikutinya dari pada kita terus bertempur disana,"

Pembicaraan itu dapat di dengar di antara para prajurit britania, sementara di belakang pasukan yang mengikuti natsu mulai mundur natsu melihat kearah death knight

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji akan membebaskan jiwa kalian"

Lalu natsu mulai menarik kudanya kearah bentang, di perjalanan tidak ada satu pun pasukan undead yang mengikuti jadi mereka kembali dengan tenang tanpa khawatir di kejar

Dibarisan pasukan seekor kuda mendekati kuda natsu

"yang mulia, mengapa kita mundur..?,apa anda memikirkan perkataan death knight itu"

"memang itu juga termasuk, tapi.. ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dulu.."

"sesuatu..,apa itu?"

Natsu tersenyum tipis dan berkata

"Itu rahasia.."

 **TBC**

Spoiler

Pertempuran itu memakan korban kurang lebih sekitar 3ribu orang, setelah perang selsai natsu memberikan konpensasi pada mereka yang tewas dan meminta maaf pada keluarga yang di tinggalkan,

Bukan hanya itu natsu juga membuat sebuah makam yang diberinama [makan para pahlawan] , saat perayaan kemenangan perang yang tiap tahun di gelar ,natsu selalu mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah pahlawan tapi mereka yang terbaring dimakam ini lah para pahlawan yang sebenarnya...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesaat natsu sampai di benteng, pasukan undead mulai menghilang dalam kabut hitam , sepertinya mereka mundur untuk sementara waktu ,

Serangan frontal yang natsu lakukan tidaklah sia-sia,hasilnya lebih dari setengah pasukan garda depan pasukan undead berhasil di hancurkan , meskipun korban juga tidak dapat di hindari dari pasukan gabungan

Natsu kembali ke ruangan dimana raja kerajaan britania Arbertus Strauss Britania di rawat, namun saat menemui raja, seorang priest memberitau natsu kalau dia sedang beristirahat dan tidak boleh di ganggu, hasilnya natsu kembali keruangan komando yang merupakan tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh pasukan britania untuk menjadi kamar natsu

disana natsu merenung pada permintaan para dewa,

[lindungi keluarga kerajaan britania]

Itulah permintaan dari para dewa, sepertinya kabar yang menyebutkan kalau keluarga kerajaan bersekutu dengan iblis adalah kebohongan, meskipun dari cerita para priest sudah disebutkan namun natsu tidak begitu saja percaya, pada kenyataanya masih ada keraguan dalam diri natsu

Tapi setelah mendengar permintaan tersebut natsu mau tidak mau harus percaya , untuk sekarang,

Meskipun natsu masih tidak begitu mengerti kenapa putra dan putri mengalami perubahan wujud , namun natsu harus mengesampingkan hal itu, natsu sudah memberikan permintaan pada para priest bahwa dia ingin bertemu putri dan putra mahkota yang sepertinya berada di penjara bawah tanah di benteng ini ,

Saat natsu melamun , seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan

"apakah ada sesuatu terjadi.?"

Orang yang masuk merupakan komandan dari pasukan suplai kerajaan fiore dan komandan garnisum benteng britania,

"ini tentang suplai makanan , yang mulia"

Orang yang menjawab pertanyaan natsu adalah, komandan suplai pasukan fiore, dia membuat wajah yang sulit untuk di jelaskan

"ada apa dengan suplai makanan..?"

"suplai makanan, sudah di ambang batas yang mulia"

Sementara komandan itu berbicara, wajah komandan garnisum benteng britania menunduk malu,

"maafkan kami, raja natsu, sepertinya pasukan dan warga kami terlalu berlebihan saat mengambil makanan dari suplai tentara pasukan fiore"

Mendengar itu natsu hanya tersenyum masam

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, lalu apa suplai amunisi meriam,anak panah dan bom untuk pasukan udara masih tersedia..?"

"HAH, untuk suplai persenjataan dan amunisi, seperti ya masih dapat dibilang cukup yang mulia, tapi saya rasa kita harus menghentikan pemberian makanan pada pasukan dan warga dari kerajaan britania atau pasukan kita akan kelaparan yang mulia "

Komandan pasukan suplai itu membuat pernyataan dan menatap wajah natsu secara langsung, sementara komandan pasukan britania hanya dapat menunduk

"komandan suplai "

"HAH"

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,"

Komandan itu tetap tegak, meskipun sedikit menundukan kepalanya,natsu mulai menghela nafas dan berbicara

"diantara warga kerajaan britania adalah para pengungsi yang melarikan diri dari ekspansi pasukan iblis, dan jika kita menghentikan pemberian pasokan makanan pada warga britania, itu akan membuat mereka mati kelaparan, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu"

"Hah, saya mengerti yang mulia, tapi jika seperti ini pasukan kita yang akan kelaparan, tolong berikan saya..tidak tolong berikan kami solusi yang mulia"

Natsu memejamkan matanya dan mulai memeriksa peta dan menunjuk kesalasatu wilayah

"kita akan ungsikan warga kerajaan britania dan keluarga kerajaan untuk menuju benteng Andolia "

"benteng andolia, yang mulia"

Benteng Andolia. Adalah benteng perbatasan terdekat dengan wilayah kerjaan britania, namun meski begitu jarak untuk kesana sangat jauh, setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk sampai ke benteng itu , benteng andolia sendiri merupakan benteng milik kerajaan fiore yang berfungsi untuk menahan serangan dari kerajaan britania jika mereka berperang

"benar, aku sudah memikirkanya kita juga akan mengirimkan pasukan kita yang terluka, untuk di bawa kesana, "

"tapi pengawalan ya..?"

"kirim 340 orang sebagai pasukan pengawal, dan juga siapkan pembawa pesan, beritau mereka kalau aku masih hidup , dan bahwa kabar tentang kerajaan britania yang bersekutu dengan iblis itu adalah bohong"

Mendengar itu komandan garnisum menaikan kepalanya dan bertanya

"mengapa kabar tentang anda yang mulia. Bukanya seharusnya anda meminta pasukan tambahan, untuk membatu pertempuran ini..?"

"itulah yang ingin aku kirimkan tapi sayangya kami baru saja mengalami perang sipil, meskipun tidak memakan banyak korban tapi sebagai hasilnya 3 lord yang merupakan jenderal tertinggi dari angkatan bersenjata kerajaan fiore, sedang masa tahanan dan menunggu hukuman, dan juga semua komandan dan mereka yang berpangkat tinggi sedang di tahan , belum lagi masalah keamanan, karena belum lama ini aku mendengar kabar dari sala satu mata-mata kami, bahwa kekaisaran mengerahkan 3ratus ribu pasukan dan sekarang berkemah di sekitar sungai horis yang merupakan jalur menuju wilayah kami, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta pasukan,"

Beberapa hari yang lalu. Pasukan mata-mata milik natsu, mengirimkan sebuah surat bahwa sepertinya kekaisaran mulai bertindak aneh, mereka mengirimkan pasukan besar ke daerah perbatasan wilayah kerajaan fiore, sungai horis adalah sungai yang merupakan jalan menuju pintu masuk dari barat menuju kerajaan fiore, hasilnya benteng Sanderson yang merupakan benteng penjaga wilayah itu menerima perintah dari natsu untuk mempersiapkan pertahanan total, dan sekarang sudah ada sekitar 35 ribu pasukan di benteng itu

Karena tidak adanya orang yang memimpim, natsu memerintahkan agar komandan garnisum benteng sanderson menjadi komandan sementara pasukan dan menunggu datangya natsu dan pasukan yang berada di britania sebagai pasukan bantuan

Bukan hanya itu

4 hari yang lalu kabar datang dari escor angkatan udara, dia mengatakan bahwa 4 kapal class perusak milik kekaisaran, di tergelamkan karena melanggar wilyah laut milik kerajaan fiore , mereka mengatakan, laksamana ichiya sudah melakukan sesuai prosedur tapi mereka menolak untuk memutar balik kapal dan malah menembakan meriam, dan hasilnya 1 kapal class perusak milik kerajaan fiore tergelam sebagai balasan mereka menembak dan menegelamkan 4 kapal perusak milik kekaisaran

Mendengar itu komandan garnisum benteng britania menjadi marah

"apa yang sebenarya di pikirkan kekaisaran"

"itulah yang ingin aku ketahui, ketahuilah bahwa kekaisaran saat ini bertingkah sangat aneh, kita kembali ketopik, komandan suplai "

"HAH"

"siapkan pasukan pengawal dan kirim escor dari angkatan udara ke benteng Andolia, untuk menerima pengungsi ,karena wilyah britania akan menjadi wilayah fiore di masa depan, perlakukan mereka seperti warga kita, kau mengerti "

"HAH. Akan saya laksanakan"

Mendengar perkataan natsu komandan garnisum bertanya dengan gemetar

"apa maksud anda dengan wilayah ini akan menjadi milik anda..?"

"apa kau tidak mendengar dari rajamu,aku sudah mengatakan kedatanganku kesini untuk memastikan kabar miring tentang kerajaan britaniakan..?"

"itu memang benar, tunggu yang mulia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku"

"itu karena kau harus berfokus pada pasukan, yah sudah akan kuberitau, kekaisaran memintaku untuk datang dan memerangi kalian sebagai hadiahnya mereka memberikan wilayah kerajaan britania padaku, dan saat aku mengatakan itu pada raja kalian, dia menyetujuai ya dengan syarat"

"syarat?"

"benar ,syaratnya adalah aku harus menerima putri pertama kerajaan britania sebagai permaisuri ke2 , yah meskipun aku belum mempertanyakan ini pada tunanganku , tapi aku harus mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Karena kita sedang berperang, jadi pada dasarnya sekarang kau adalah bawahanku, yah meskipun belum sah tapi aku harap kau mengerti,"

Mendengar itu komandan garnisum menunduk ,sementara komandan suplai sudah keluar dan memerintahkan warga dan pasukan pengawal untuk bersiap berangkat menuju mendeng Andolia

"tapi tuan putri..."

"aku tau, itulah sebabya aku meminta untuk bertemu, .."

Saat natsu sedang berbicara, seseorang masuk dia adalah seorang priest dari sala satu order suci ,

"yang mulia, kami sudah mempersiapkan tempat untuk anda bertemu dengan tuan putri mira"

Mendengar itu natsu mengangguk

"baiklah aku akan pergi, kau.."

Sebelum beranjak natsu memandang komandan garnisum yang masih melamun

"bersiaga di benteng, bila pasukan undead itu kembali segera panggil aku, kau mengerti"

"HAH, saya akan mematuhi perintah anda"

"bagus"

Setelah itu natsu dan priest itu pergi

...

Di bawah tanah benteng , terdapat sebuah penjara khusus untuk tahanan perang dan penjahat, namun ada 3 sel yang di jaga oleh 10 orang holy knight sell itu memiliki lingkaran sihir cahaya yang melingkari 3 sell khusu itu,

Natsu dibawa kesalasatu sell yang di jaga oleh 20 orang holy knight dan 10 orang paladin, di dalam sell yang terselimuti cahaya dari sihir, terdapat seorang wanita cantik sedang terikat dengan rantai berwarna biru langit, dia memakai penutup mata hitam , rambut putih panjang ya tergerai , dia sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan posisi terikat,

Saat natsu mendekat natsu dapat merasakan tekanan dan aura aneh yang terpancar dari tubuh wanita itu, aura itu seperti tidak teratur dan seperti akan mengamuk kapan saja

saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, sang priest memperkenalkan orang yang di tahan

" yang mulia, dia adalah putri pertama kerajan britania ,mirajane strauss Briatania "

TBC

Yo ..

Maaf lama, dan apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan mohon di maafkan,

Dan saya juga minta maaf kalau menurut kalian ceritanya tidak nyambung atau aneh.. saya sungguh benar-benar minta maaf...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Di ruangan sell yang terpisah dari 2 saudara ya, putri pertama kerajaan britania , mirajane strauss Briatania sedang dalam terikat dan di kekang oleh lingkaran sihir suci milik para priest

Perlahan mira mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kebawah, meskipun kedua matanya sedang tertutup namun mira merasakan sebuah aura yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya sedang berada dekat denganya

Lalu sebuah suara dapat di dengar oleh mira, suara dari seorang laki-laki yang tidak begitu dia kenal,

"senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan putri, mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa anda karena kita saat ini sedang dalam siaga perang"

"siapa...?"

Mira bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara padanya

"maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku adalah Natsu Del fiore Dragneel aku adalah raja ke 15 dari kerajaan fiore "

Mendengar kata kerajaan fiore, mira memiringkan kepalanya

" apa yang dilakukan raja kerajaan lain disini..?"

"ceritanya cukup panjang tapi,intinya kami kemari untuk memastikan rumor miring yang menimpa kerajaan britania"

Mendengar hal itu, mira terkejut, tubuhnya menegang dan rantai yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya berguncang sedikit, beberapa priest yang di tempatkan disana mulai merapal mantra sihir untuk mengekang pergerakan mira

Karena pergerakan mira tadi mengeluarkan kekuatan yang cukup besar, rantai yang melilit tubuh mira bukanlah sembarangan rantai ,rantai itu adalah sebuah sihir cahaya pengekang yang biasanya di gunakan untuk menangkap undead, biasanya sihir rantai tersebut tidak bisa melilit pada manusia, namun rantai itu melilit tubuh mira cukup kencang yang mengartikan ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh mira yang membuat rantai itu bereaksi

"tenanglah tuan putri, saya sudah mendengar penjelasanya dari ayah anda, jadi saya pikir anda tidak perlu panik,"

Mira mendengar suara langkah kaki dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan , seseorang menempelkan dahi ya padanya

Karena kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat mira terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian, rasa terkejutnya bertambah dengan apa yang sekarang sedang dia alami

dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap namun tidak sampai membuat dia tidak bisa melihat, disana mira mulai mengarahkan pandanganya kesegala arah ,dia melihat di samping ya seorang laki-laki mungkin umurnya kurang lebih 20 tahun , rambutnya berwarna pink, rambut yang sejujurnya membuat mira sedikit terheran namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya tentang itu

dengan takut mira mengeluarkan suaranya

"anu.. kita ada dimana ?"

"kita berada di bawah alam sadar milikmu "

"alam bawah sadar.., mengapa kita disini dan siapa anda..?"

"nanti kau akan tau,nanti saja perkenalan lagi ya,kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu , ayo sekarang kita kesana"

Menjawab pertanyaanya dengan sedikit enggan, pria itu menarik tangan mira dan membawanya masuk kedalam kegelapan

Disana mira tidak melihat apapun,hanya ruangan hampa tanpa ada apa-apa di dalamnya.

Mira dan pria itu terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba mereka berhenti oleh sebuah sosok yang ada disana

Sosok yang berada di depan mereka adalah dirinya namun mira yang didepan mereka memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda,

Aura kebencian dan rasa permusuhan dapat mira rasakan dari dirinya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua

"siapa kau..?"

Pria itu mulai berbicara,dan dirinya yang didepan mulai mengarahkan pandanganya pada pria itu

"aku adalah putri pertama dari kerajaan britania mirajane strauss Briatania"

...

Mendengar itu mira yang berada di samping natsu mulai berteriak

"TIDAK...akulah mirajane strauss Briatania , siapa kau sebenarnya..?"

Menanggapai teriakan mira ,

"aku adalah kau,dan kau adalah aku. , aku adalah bagian dari dirimu , jauh dari dalam lubuk hatimu,aku adalah bagian kegelapan dalam dirimu.."

"tidak ..,itu tidak mungkin"

"percaya atau tidak, itu adalah kenyataan,, aku adalah bagian dari kepingan dirimu yang memberontak pada bentuk asli yaitu dirimu..,kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan dan aku akan menggantikan dirimu"

"mengantikan diriku.."

"benar sekali , kau pasti sangat tertekan disana kan.., di jadikan sebagai alat politik untuk kepentingan keluargamu, ayahmu dan bahkan ibumu tidak pernah mencintaimu.., kau hanyalah alat untuk kepentingan politik yang dibesarkan untuk digunakan disaat genting "

"tidak. Itu tidak benar, ayah dan ibuku sangat mencintaiku.,"

"benar mereka mencintaimu ..,cukup sampai mereka menjualmu kepada kekaisaran untuk mengganti dana perang yang tidak dapat mereka bayar"

"itu adalah keinginanku sendiri, untuk kerajaan aku harus melakukanya.."

"apakau yakin...?"

"apa maksudmu...?"

"jauh didalam lubuh hatimu...,,kau tidak menginginkanya , kau tidak ingin pergi ke kekaisaran "

Menanggapi perkataan dirinya yang lain ,mira hanya terdiam menunduk

"a..aku adalah seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan, itu sudah kewajibanku untuk mengabdi pada negara, aku ... meskipun memang benar aku tidak ingin tapi aku harus melakukanya untuk kepentingan negara dan rakyatku.."

Suaranya bergetar namun tidak ada rasa takut di dalam suaranya, disana natsu mengambil poin bahwa mira adalah seorang wanita yang akan mengorbankan apa saja untuk keluarga,negara,dan rakyatya

Disaat adu argumen itu , mira yang di depanya mulai mengeluarkan aura yang benar-benar berbahaya

"Naif... dirimu memang naif..."

Mira yang didepanya mulai berubah wujud, sebuah awan kegelapan mulai menutupi dirinya, dan disaat awan itu menghilang, yang ada di depan mereka benar-benar sangat berbeda

"a..apa yang terjadi..?"

Mira adalah orang yang pertama bersuara dengan terkejut, menanggapi rasa terkejut mira, dirinya yang ada di depan hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan dua buah taring yang panjang

"ara... apa kau lupa kekuatanmu sendiri , ini adalah wujudmu yang sebenarnya ,wujudmu yang terpendam jauh dalam dirimu,...hahaha"

Didepan mereka , mira yang ada di depan mereka berubah , di belakang punggung ya dia mempunyai sayap kelelawar,tubuhnya di baluti armor ringan dengan sibol petagram , sebuah ekor iblis muncul di belakang ya, bahkan kaki ya berubah menjadi kaki kuda, di tangan kananya dia memegang sebuah tombak panjang

Natsu yang melihat itu mulai mengeluarkan tekanan dari tubuhnya,merasakan tekanan dari kekuatan natsu , mira yang berubah menjadi iblis itu berhenti tertawa dan mengarahkan tatapan membunuh pada natsu

"ara..ara... ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki tekanan seberbahaya ini..tuan, aku pikir kau hanyalah pria dengan rambut aneh yang menempel padanya"

Menanggapi perkataan ya, natsu sama sekali tidak menampilkan emosi ,dia melihat kearah mira yang sudah jatuh berlutut dan memegangi kepalanya,sambil menangis dia terus berkata 'tidak..tidak..tidak..'

Merasa tidak di anggap, mira yang sudah menjadi iblis itu mulai tidak senang dengan prilaku natsu

" kau benar-benar pria yang menarik, tapi kau sudah membuatku marah dengan mengabaikanku.,, -"

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, sebuah tombak langsung mengarah pada kepala natsu , namun beberapa senti sebelum tombak itu menusuk natsu , dengan satu jari natsu menahan tombak itu

"Kgha..."

Melihat kejadian itu iblis mira mulai menarik mundur tombaknya dan menjaga jarak dari natsu dengan kecepatan tinggi

"SI..SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA BAAAJJJIINNGGAAANNN...!"

Mengabaikan iblis mira yang sedang berteriak natsu mengusap kepala mira yang sedang menangis,

"hey... tenanglah, jika kau seperti itu kau akan kalah kau tau"

Mendengar perkataan natsu ,mira mulai berhenti menangis dan mulai berteriak frustasi

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN..., JIKA MEMANG PADA KENYATAANYA AKU BERUBAH SEPERTI ITU.., PANTAS SAJA...PANTAS SAJA PERANG SIPIL TERJADI ... , PERANG INI ADALAH SALAHKU.., SEHARUSNYA AKU MATI... SEHARUSNYA AYAH MENGEKSEKUSIKU... , AKU.. AKU.."

Mendengar itu natsu mencengkram lengan mira dan memaksanya berdiri dan melihatnya langsung kedalam matanya

"LALU ...APA DENGAN KELAKUANMU SAAT INI , APA ITU AKAN MERUBAH SEGALANYA...?"

Mendengar teriakan natsu, mira melihat lurus kedalam mata yang saat ini sedang melihatnya

"JIKA KAU TERUS SEPERTI INI..., KAU HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT MALU ORANG-ORANG YANG MATI UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU, JIKA MEMANG ITU ADALAH KEKUATAN YANG ADA DALAM DIRIMU, KENDALIKAN DIA,"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGENDALIKANYA, AKU...AKU SANGAT TAKUT.."

Mendengar teriakan yang bercampur air mata , natsu menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman percaya diri

"memangya apa gunanya aku disini"

Sambil mengatakan itu,dia menarik mira dalam pelukanya dan berbisik

"aku akan melindungi,jadi jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku, disaat kau mendapatkan sebuah masalah bergantunglah padaku.., karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu "

Meskipun terkejut mira membenamkan kepalanya di dada natsu,

"to..tolong aku.."

"dengan senang hati "

Natsu menarik mira kebelakang ya,dan berhadapan dengan iblis mira

"aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, perkenalkan ..., aku adalah raja ke 15 kerajaan fiore , Natsu Del Fiore Dragneel ,"

Saat natsu memperkenalkan diri, sebuah api dan cahaya mulai muncul mengelilingi tubuh natsu,lalu sebuah pedang muncul di tengah udara , dan dengan kemunculan pedang itu natsu mulai mengacungkan pedang ya pada iblis mira

"seorang raja dengan gelar [pahlawan yang di berkati oleh para dewa] , aku adalah [RAJA PARA PAHLAWAN] "

Mendengar perkataan natsu , iblis mira mempersiapkan tombaknya,namun kali ini di tombak itu memancar sebuah aura kegelapan dan iblis mira mulai merapal sebuah mantra

" _ **wahai kegelapan yang suram , timpalah tombak ini ,wahai tombak kegelapan tusuklah jantung musuh yang ada di depanku"**_

Setelah selsai merapal mantra , tombak itu mulai mengeluarkan kabut yang sangat berbahaya ,itu adalah sebuah tombak yang di tingkatkan kekuatanya dengan sebuah mantra dari black magic [Spear Of black Life]

"persetan dengan gelarmu, tidak ada satupun yang selamat dengan serangan terkuatku, rasakan ini [Dark Spear]"

Dark spear memotong udara dengan suara nyaring , dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi tombak itu di lempar dengan target jantung natsu , merasa serangan ya akan kena ,iblis mira mulai tertawa

"hahaha..,matikau sialan"

Namun

TRAANNNGGGGG...

Berbeda dengan dugaanya, tombak itu hancur setelah di tebas oleh pedang milik natsu ,

"kau merapal mantra yang cukup panjang, aku pikir kau mengeluarkan serangan berbahaya , jadi aku memfokuskan kekuatanku pada pertahanan, tapi...-"

Berbicara dengan tenang, natsu mengangkat pedangya ke bahunya

"serangan itu benar-benar sangat lambat dan sangat sangat lemah, kau bilang itu adalah serangan terkuatmu jangan bercanda denganku"

Melihat dark spear terpotong dengan mudah, iblis mira mulai menyerang dengan maju kearah natsu, namun targetnya bukanlah natsu melainkan mira yang ada di belakangya

"kau pikir kau bisa mendekatinya saat aku ada disini , kau cukup nekat juga"

"dasar kau bajingan sialan, mati..mati..mati..mati "

Iblis mira menyerang dengan menggunakan kuku panjang miliknya , sementara natsu menahan dengan pedang ya , gerakan mereka sangat cepat untuk di ikuti

"kenapa...kenapa...kenapa...kenapa..."

Trang...trang..trang...trang...tranng...

"kenapa seranganku tidak ada yang mengenainya,... dasar sialan"

Meskipun menyerang dengan cepat , namun semua seranganya berhasil di tangkis

 _Kanan..tidak kiri, sekarang atas ,bawah. Ya ampun seranganya benar-benar mudah terbaca_

Sementara natsu dengan santai menangkis semua serangan , iblis mira menyerang dengan membabi buta

"kenapa...kenapa... aku hanya ingin agar dia tidak bersedih.. , aku ingin memusnahkan semua yang membuatnya menangis, kenapa ..."

Iblis mira mulai mengeluarkan air mata sambil terus menyerang natsu, dalam adu serangan dengan iblis mira, natsu mendapatkan sebuah perasaan dalam serangan iblis mira

Sebuah perasaan , Kesepian , Kesedihan , kemarahan , semua perasaan negatif dapat natsu rasakan, setelah mementalkan tangan kanan yang akan menyerangya natsu menusuk iblis mira sambil memeluknya,

"jangan khawatir, aku tau kau hanya ingin menjaganya.., tapi bagaimanapun caramu salah kau hanya akan menyiksanya jika seperti ini., jadi sekarang serahkan padaku, aku akan menanggung semua kesedihan yang dia rasakan, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang.., terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama ini "

Sambil berbicara pada iblis mira yang tertusuk, natsu menarik pedangya dengan perlahan dan membaringkan iblis mira yang sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bertarung

Dengan suara pelan iblis mira berbicara pada natsu

"k..kau..sudah ... mengetahuinya.."

" saat kita bertarung,aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu...tidak ,perasaan kalian tersampaikan padaku, itulah kenapa sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membantu "

"me..meski .. aku ...se..seorang iblis.."

Menanggapi perkataan iblis mira yang membuat ekspersi murung,natsu mengarahkan tanganya mengelap darah yang keluar di sudut bibir iblis mira

"kau salah, kekuatanmu sebenarnya adalah sebuah anugrah yang di berikan para dewa padamu.,namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda denganku, sebuah kekuatan Transformasi ,perubahan wujud, sama halnya dengan adik perempuan dan laki-lakimu, kalian bertiga di anugrahi kekuatan spesial"

"apakah itu benar,..sejak kecil aku selalu di kucilkan oleh anak-anak yang lain, mereka takut denganku, meskipun di..depanku mereka bersikap baik, tapi di belakangku mereka membicarakan hal buruk padaku..., "

"mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa memahamimu.., tapi berbeda denganku, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu , berjalan dijalan yang sama denganmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, meskipun dunia membencimu dan bahkan para dewa mengutukmu , aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

Saat natsu berbicara, mira yang di belakangya mengeluarkan air mata dan mulai berbicara

"a..apakah.. kau benar-benar serius mengatakan itu ..?"

"tentu saja, aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong, meskipun aku tau kalau aku berbicara terlalu mendramatisir tapi itu adalah apa yang benar-benar ada dalam pikiranku"

Mira dan iblis mira melihat satu sama lain , lalu tersenyum.

"t..terima kasih,sepertinya aku bisa tenang sekarang..,aku titipkan diriku yang lain padamu."

"serahkan padaku"

Lalu sebuah kabut hitam muncul dan menelan iblis mira , dan aura kegelapan mulai mengelilingi tubuh mira, namun berbeda dengan aura kebencian yang sebelumnya, sebuah aura yang sangat berbeda dapat mira rasakan

"i..ini"

"benar, itu adalah kekuatanmu yang sudah terkendalikan sekarang, pada dasarnya kekuatan itu mengamuk karena emosi yang selalu kau pendam. , jadi untuk sekarang-"

Natsu lalu sekali lagi memeluk mira

"masalah apapun yang kau miliki, katakan padaku , "

Mira yang masih terkejut mulai tenang ,dan mulai membalas memeluk natsu

"apa..apa aku benar –benar penting bagimu,"

"ya ., bagiku hanya ada 3 hal yang sangat penting bagiku saat ini.."

"3 hal, apa saja.?"

"yang pertama adalah Lucy tunanganku , kedua adalah kau,dan ketiga adalah kerajaan fiore dan seluruh rakyatnya "

Mendengar kata tunangan , mira melepas pelukan natsu dan menatap mata natsu

"tunggu sebentar , tunangan kau bilang..?"

"yah..., itu bisa di jelaskan nanti, untuk sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini "

Dengan berkata seperti itu, natsu mengeluarkan sebuah aura dan sebuah lingkaran sihir cahaya muncul dan menerangi mereka dan membawa mereka kembali

kedalam kenyataan

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Beberapa jam saat natsu bertemu dengan putri kerajaan britania, benteng sanderson yang merupakan benteng pertahanan untuk menjaga perbatasan wilayah barat sedang dalam perkepungan

Kekaisaran yang merupakan negara dengan wilayah dan kekuatan militer terbesar sedang dalam persiapan mengepung benteng sanderson

Pasukan kerajaan fiore dengan perintah natsu telah disiagakan di benteng sanderson untuk melakukan perlawanan jika memang kekaisaran bermaksud untuk menyerang kerajaan fiore

Setelah insiden di tergelamkan beberapa kapal perang kekaisaran yang merengsek masuk kedalam wilayah laut kerajaan fiore , kekaisaran mengirimkan tiga ratus ribu pasukan dengan perlengkapan lengkap ke perbatasan

Kedua pasukan hanya terpisah oleh sungai horis yang membentang , satu-satuya jalan adalah melewati jembatan yang di bangun oleh kerajaan fiore sebagai jalur penghubung kedua negara

"Haaahhh... kekaisaran sialan, bukankah ini sudah berlebihan "

"saya pikir juga seperti itu komandan"

Orang yang mendesah adalah komandan garnisum benteng sanderson, Antonio Redgar, dia adalah seorang veteran perang yang dulu pernah ikut dalam ekspansi raja sebelumnya, dan karena prestasi perang yang dimilikinya dia di anugrahi kenaikan pangkat dan juga di percaya sebagai komandan dari garnisum benteng sanderson

Dan orang yang membalas adalah seorang petugas khusus yang di berikan perintah oleh natsu untuk memimpin pasukan bala bantuan dari kerajaan fiore, dia adalah sala satu bawahan jellal dari korps royal knight ,Elias Howski

"apa yang mulia masih belum menyelsaikan pertempuran di britania..?"

"maafkan saya komandan,tapi dari surat yang dikirimkan yang mulia, sepertinya perang itu masih berlangsung , tapi yang mulia mengatakan dia akan segera menyelsaikanya dan akan datang kemari "

Raja kerajaan fiore ke 15 , Natsu Del Fiore Dragneel , awalnya adalah seseorang yang dipanggil menggunakan sihir pemanggilan kuno ,dia merupakan pahlawan yang di panggil dengan tujuan sebagai alat diplomasi bagi kerajaan fiore ,namun

Berbeda dengan apa yang di harapkan ,raja Jude turun tahta dan memberikanya pada sang pahlawan, Antonio awalnya meragukan sang raja baru, namun dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun raja baru itu telah memperbaiki sistem pertanian dan berhasil memperkecil angka kematian karena kelaparan

Lalu beberapa minggu setelah itu, dia berhasil memenangkan perang dalam pertempuran di benteng Varna ,dan juga membereskan masalah perang sipil dengan kemenangan di tanganya

Sebenarnya seluruh pasukan garnisum adalah bagian dalam korps royal army, jadi ketika antonio mendengar kemenangan royal army yang memenangkan perang dengan kekuatan mereka, tanpa sadar antonio melompat kegirangan dan mengadakan pesta di benteng

Namun beberapa hari setelah perang itu, kekaisaran mengirimkan surat untuk kerajaan fiore agar mengirimkan pasukan untuk menyerang kerajaan britania , rumor itu memang sampai ketelinga antonio ,dan setelah itu raja mengirimkan pasukan untuk membenarkan rumor itu

Namun beberapa hari terakhir ini , kekasiaran menjadi sangat aneh, bukanya memfokuskan pasukan di perbatasan dengan wilayah iblis , mereka malah mempersiapkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar ke wilayah kerajaan fiore,

Antonio saat ini sedang berada di ruangan komandan dengan beberapa kapten dan senior militer ,di depan meja adalah sketsa benteng sanderson dan titik fokus pasukan

"saat ini kita memilik 10 ribu infantri dan beberapa pasukan pemanah yang dikirimkan oleh para elf di hutan selatan, dan beberapa korps wyren yang sudah di siapkan dari angkatan udara dan royal air force"

" pertahanan di sebelah kiri benteng adalah titik lemah kita, jadi kirimkan beberapa infantri dan pemanah untuk membantu pertahanan disana"

"tapi jika kita terlalu memfokuskan pertahanan disana , bukankah nanti musuh curiga dengan keadaan dinding benteng sebelah kiri itu..?"

"ahh..,setelah kau mengatakan itu ,memang ada benarnya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan para penyihir..?"

"sebagian datang dari royal Magic ,dan beberapa disiapkan dari angkatan bersenjata , maaf tapi sebagian penyihir senior saat ini masih dalam masa tahanan "

"aku tau itu, haahh...,penyerangan terhadap kerajaan britania menghambat hukuman para jendral dan perwira senior , sistem komando kita benar-benar cukup memprihatinkan"

Obrolan itu datang dari para kapten dan para perwira yang masih dalam Korps royal army, sebagian adalah dari mereka yang menyandang perwira sementara yang pangkatnya di naikan karena situasi genting

"bagaimana dengan para Dwarf ..?"

Komandan antonio yang dari tadi diam berbicara pada para kapten

"sekitar 5 ribu pasukan dwarf telah disiapkan, mereka berpakaian lengkap dengan perlengkapan tempur, dan sisanya datang dengan membawa senjata anti pengepungan"

"tapi kita tidak memiliki meriam, pada dasarnya pemesanan meriam di dalam benteng sanderson terulur karena biaya yang minim"

Sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu, antonio meminta penambahan dana untuk menambah persenjataan di dalam benteng, namun karena anggaran yang diminta terlalu tinggi ,dinas bendahara kerajaan tidak menyetujui langsung dan meminta untuk menunggu yang mulia kembali dari britania

"lalu bagaimana dengan jembatan itu, haruskah kita hancurkan dengan sihir ?"

"tidak, yang mulia bilang jangan menghancurkan jembatan itu, membangunya lagi akan mengeluarkan biaya, kita harus menahan serangan di sebelah kanan dan kiri, persiapkan pasukan tombak dengan formasi phalax,di tengah jembatan itu "

"tapi siapa yang akan kita kirim disana..?"

Setiap kapten saling melihat satu sama lain,dan seorang kapten yang dari tadi diam mulai berbicara

"saya akan pergi kesana untuk mempertahankan daerah itu"

"kau yakin..Leonidas...?

Kapten pasukan infantri berat , Leonidas sparta ,adalah seorang kapten yang merupakan bagian dari angkatan darat,

Kapten Leonidas memimpin sekitar 500 pasukan Hoplites , dan merupakan pasukan dengan pengalaman tempur yang cukup banyak

"jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan dapat melewati kami, jadi sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian "

Saat leonidas tersenyum percaya diri, seseorang masuk di ruang komandan

"permisi , laporan dari korps pengintai udara ke 3 [musuh membuat perahu kecil untuk menyebrang] itu saja"

Mendengar itu, para kapten dan terutama komandan antonio mulai memasang wajah masam

"bagaimana dengan utusan yang kita kirim..?"

" tentang hal itu,mereka mengirimkan ini pada kita"

Seorang perwira membawa sebuah kotak hitam, dan saat dibuka, isi dari kotak itu

"Ba..bangsat...!"

"Bajingan kekaisaran itu,"

" oh dewa,semoga jiwa ya di terima olehmu"

Di dalam kotak itu terdapat satu kepala , kapala itu adalah utusan yang dikirim oleh kerajaan fiore ,untuk mencegah perang ,

Melihat hal itu, komandan antonio menutup matanya,dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya dari emosi

Lalu seorang masuk lagi

"laporan , dari pengintai udara ke 1 [ pasukan kekaisaran terlihat meninggalkan kamp dan menuju sungai horis, dengan membawa perahu dan beberapa meriam] laporan selsai "

Mendengar hal itu para kapten mulai menggunakan helm ya,dan berjalan keluar dengan komandan antonio di depan mereka

"parit dan penghalang..?"

"semua sudah disiapkan"

"bagaimana dengan persenjataan yang di disain oleh yang mulia..?"

"kita sudah mempersiapkan dan di tempatkan di tempat strategis, persiapan pertahanan sudah matang komandan"

Mendengar penjelasan itu ,komandan anotio menatap kedapan, dimana pasukan kerajaan fiore mulai berlarian ke pos mereka masing-masing

"kalau begitu saya permisi sekarang, aku akan pergi dengan pasukanku"

"semoga beruntung leonidas"

"terima kasih"

Lalu kapten leonidas pergi dengan bawahanya

...

Di sebrang sungai horis, terlihat pasukan kekaisaran membuat formasi dan siap untuk bertempur , orang yang memimpin serangan itu adalah sala satu jenderal dari kekasiaran

Alexi qwerto poliosi , dia adalah bangsawan dan juga seorang jenderal yang baru saja di lantik beberapa hari yang lalu

"setelah aku menyuap beberapa bangsawan,aku diberikan gelar jenderal, haha bukankah itu bagus "

Dia berbangga di tengah 3ratus ribu pasukan yang sedang bersamanya, dia lalu melihat benteng sanderson dengan tatapan mencemooh

"cih.., membuat persiapan seperti itu, kerajaan fiore sialan, mereka seharusnya patuh dan membiarkan kami menghancurkanya "

Dia teringat dengan percakapan dengan utusan beberapa saat yang lalu

 **di kamp strategi milik kekaisaran alvare**

" **kami tidak memiliki alasan berperang dengan kekaisaran,pada dasarnya kami selalu mematuhi permintaan kekaisaran jadi kami ingin kalian mundur kembali "**

" **mundur jangan bercanda. Kami tau kalau kalian mempersiapkan taring untuk melawan kami bila ada kesempatankan..?"**

" **kami tidak berpikir seperti itu, yang mulia raja bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang menyerang negara lain..,termasuk kekaisaran"**

" **tapi kalian menyerang kerajaan britania..?"**

" **itu adalah apa yang di perintahkan kekaisaran pada kami,tidakkah anda sebagai jenderal mengetahui hal itu"**

" **BANYAK BICARA"**

 **SLLLAASSSS...**

 **Sebuah kepala jatuh tergeletak di lantai**

Dia tersenyum saat mengingat kepala dari utusan yang dia tebas beberapa waktu yang lalu,

"setelah aku menghancurkan kerajaan fiore, akan ku ambil putri mereka sebagai hadiah, akan ke mainkan dia sampai aku puas lalu membuang ya,khahahahaha"

"aku menyerang negara mereka bukan untuk untuk kepuasan hahaha, akan ku bunuh siapapun yang melawan, akan ku ambil harta mereka, membakar rumah mereka ,lalu memperkosa semua wanita mereka ahahahaha"

"hahahaha"

Pasukan kekaisaran yang mendengar itu ikut tertawa,

"DENGAR PEMBANTAIAN DAN PENJARAHAN DI IJINKAN, AMBIL SESUKA KALIAN. PERKOSA SEMUA WANITA MEREKA, DAN SISANYA BISA KITA JUAL KEPEDAGANG BUDAK"

"OOUUHHHHH"

Dengan satu perintah pasukan kekaisaran bergerak maju kedepan , namun

Di tengah jembatan terdapat pasukan dengan perisai bulat dan tombak pajang dengan panjang sekitar 3 meter, mereka menggunakan baju full plate dan dengan helm pasukan yunani

Di sekitar sungai horis terdapat kayu yang di runcingkan dan beberapa disiapkan sebagai perisai untuk menahan serangan pemanah

Di bagian belakang terdapat lebih dari 20 alat yang belum pernah dia lihat, dan di depan alat itu ,pasukan infantri sedang berbaris

Melihat pertahanan sia-sia itu alexi mencemooh

"cih. Mereka sepertinya bersiap untuk mati, apa mereka tidak tau kalau mereka benar-benar kalah jumlah"

"hei kau, segera kirim pasukan pertama untuk membersihkan jembatan dari kecoa itu"

"hah"

70 ribu pasukan infantri ringan di berangkatkan untuk menyerang jembatan ,

Saat mereka akan sampai mereka berhenti

"hei tolol, cepat menyingkir dari jembatan dan biarkan kami lewat, jangan khawatir kami tidak akan membunuh kalian kalau kalian bekerja sama ."

Wajah komandan itu membuat senyum seringai tapi bukan suara yang mereka keluarkan

Sswwwwooossss...

"argk..."

Brukk...

Sebuah tombak di lempar dari jarak 300 meter , tombak panjang itu tidak mengeluarkan sinar apapun dengan kata lain tombak itu tidak di percepat dengan sihir ataupun di perkuat, melihat komandan mereka mati , pasukan kekaisaran melihat kearah pasukan yang ada di depan jembatan itu

"kalian ingin lewat...,coba saja"

"HOOUUHHH"

Sebuah formasi phalax mulai terbentuk di tengah jembatan .

"bajingan, bunuh mereka semua"

"Ouuhhh aaaaaahhh..."

...

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"laporan dari benteng sanderson [ pasukan kekaisaran menyerang benteng , kami saat ini sedang di gempur ] itu saja "

Seorang pembawa pesan datang menunggangi wyren dari benteng sanderson ke benteng kerajaan britania untuk memberitaukan situasi perang dengan kekaisaran

Kekaisaran yang memiliki wilayah terbesar dan kekuatan militer yang dikatakan paling kuat saat ini sedang mengempur benteng sanderson yang merupakan benteng pertahanan milik kerajaan fiore

Alasan penyerangan saat ini masih tidak diketahui namun pada dasarnya ini adalah penyerangan tanpa pernyataan perang , dengan kata lain saat ini kerajaan fiore sedang berperang dengan negara paling adikuasa di seluruh benua yaitu kekaisaran alvare

Natsu , raja ke 15 kerajaan fiore yang saat ini sedang berada di kerajaan britania untuk memenuhi permintaan kekaisaran , mendapatkan serangan kejutan dari negara yang tidak dia sangka

"BANGSAT!, MEREKA MEMINTA KITA UNTUK KE BRITANIA UNTUK MELEMAHKAN KEKUATAN KITA"

"SEPERTINYA KEKAISARAN BERMAKSUD MEMANFAATKAN SITUASI DIMANA KITA SEDANG MENGERAHKAN PASUKAN KE BRITANIA "

Para perwira yang bergabung dengan natsu mengutuk aksi penyerangan kekaisaran , mereka sangat marah namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jarak dari britania dan benteng sanderson cukup jauh, untuk menuju ke benteng sanderson pasukan harus berjalan selama 15 hari , jika terbang dengan wyren tanpa istirahat akan memakan waktu sekitar 6 hari

Dengan kata lain sudah lebih dari 6 hari pertempuran di benteng sanderson berlangsung , di dunia ini tidak ada alat komunikasi yang dapat berkomunikasi jarak jauh, dan masih mengandalkan surat dan rumor untuk mendapatkan informasi ,, bagi natsu dia sedang berperang bukan hanya dengan pasukan undead tapi juga dengan waktu

Jika natsu mundur maka dia harus merelakan wilayah britania dan pergi secepatnya ke benteng sanderson dengan pasukan yang masih kuat, namun itu artinya memberikan waktu bagi pasukan undead untuk merencanakan penyerangan terhadap kerajaan fiore dan natsu harus di paksa untuk berperang di 2 front

Mendengar para komandan dan para perwira senior terus berbicara, natsu sedang berpikir , dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatanya namun pada dasarnya kekuatan natsu bukanlah seperti karakter di dalam novel yang hanya akan mengakibatkan sedikit kerusakan

Kekuatan natsu adalah paling merusak dan penghancur yang pernah ada, dia bahkan bisa saja melenyapkan seluruh wilayah britania jika dia mau ,bahkan jika dia sudah bosan natsu bisa saja menghancurkan dunia ini jika dia mau

Saat natsu sedang berpikir keras , dia teringat sesuatu , dia lalu menulis surat dengan cepat

"Pembawa pesan !"

"hah"

"antar ini ke ibu kota, berikan surat ini ke lucy secepat mungkin !"

"Dimengerti !"

Pembawa pesan itu langsung pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan , natsu kemudian berdiri dan memberikan arahan kepada pasukanya

"apakah pasukan yang akan menjadi pengawal sudah siap ..?"

"hah , sesuai perintah anda yang mulia, mereka sudah siap "

"kalau begitu suruh mereka meninggalkan benteng secepat mungkin, dan suruh pasukan untuk segera bersiap menghadapi pasukan undead "

"tapi benteng sanderson...? "

"mereka akan bertahan ,jangan khawatir,untuk sekarang kita harus fokus dengan pertempuran yang ada di depan kita saat ini, "

"HAH!"

Setelah mendengar perintah natsu, mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi untuk mempercepat persiapan pasukan, sementara di ruangan natsu yang tengah sendirian dia melihat kejendela dan berbicara dengan lirih

" _kalau mereka aku yakin , mereka pasti dapat menahan pasukan itu sampai kami sampai "_

...

Benteng sanderson

Trang...trang...trang...

"pertahanan garis sungai ke 2 meminta bantuan ...!"

"Denarion York tewas dalam pertempuran"

"sialan, promosikan orang dari pasukanya untuk menggantikan posisinya "

"komandan , kapten leonidas meminta bantuan untuk mempertahankan jembatan "

"ki..kirimkan pasukan dari unit ke 9 , suruh mereka untuk menahan jembatan itu lebih lama, apapun yang terjadi jembatan itu tidak boleh di rebut "

"HAH"

Sekitar 6 hari pertempuran terus berlangsung di benteng sanderson, pasukan fiore berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga agar benteng ini tidak di rebut apapun yang terjadi

Di sebelah kiri pertahanan garis sungai pertama

"dengarkan kalian , aku melarang kalian mati sebelum kalian membunuh 50 orang kalian mengerti , bajingan kekaisaran itu sudah menjebol pertahanan sungai yang kita buat ,dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menginjakan kaki sialan mereka di tanah kerajaan kita, mereka pantas untuk mati "

"HOOUUHHH"

Di seberang sungai pasukan kekaisaran merusak semua penghalang yang menghalangi mereka ke sisi sungai, namun korban untuk menjebol pertahanan itu bukanlah main main , dari 3ratus ribu pasukan selama 6 hari pengepungan pasukan kekaisaran sudah kehilangan prajurit sekitar 100 ribu , dan hanya ratusan di pihak kerajaan fiore

Belum lagi hampir semua penyihir di kekaisaran sudah tewas akibat serangan pembom dari alat anti pengepungan , pasukan kekaisaran dengan jumlah yang besar mereka langsung maju dan mengabaikan taktik dan strategi perang

Bahkan saat mengetahui meriam mereka sudah di rebut oleh kelompok pasukan kecil yang berhasil menerobos dan mundur bersama dengan meriam mereka, pasukan kekaisaran terus maju

Pasukan kekaisaran menembakan panah untuk memberikan waktu agar pasukan yang menyebrang melewati sungai dapat sampai

Swwoosss...sswwooss...

"pemanah !"

"formasi bertahan [tetsudo]"

"hoouuhh"

Pasukan membuat formasi rapat dengan perisai yang menutupi semua area,

Sementara di atas benteng sanderson, komandan garnisum, antonio , sedang cemas melihat situasi perang, memang awalnya pasukan fiore dapat mengatasi situasi, namun jika terus berlangsung mungkin benteng sanderson akan jatuh dalam waktu 2 sampai 3 minggu

Pasukan fiore memang terlatih , namun dalam perlengkapan mereka kurang memadai, dan dalam hal jumlah mereka sudah benar-benar kalah, meski korban dari pihak kekaisaran sangat besar namun itu semua masih belum cukup untuk membuat kekaisaran mundur

Sebaliknya pasukan fiore kelelahan dan juga kekurangan orang, hampir semua pasukan yang ada di benteng sanderson sekarang adalah rekrutan baru yang memulai pertempuran pertama mereka, sisanya berada bersama raja mereka natsu

Sementara mereka yang paling elit dan veteran di angkatan 3 bersenjata sedang dalam masa tahanan ,

Disaat dia sedang cemas, seorang prajurit berlari dan menuju komandan antonio

"komandan...komandan...!"

"ada apa, apa pertahanan garis pertama sungai di sebelah kiri di jebol juga..?"

"bukan .., bukan itu.., di belakang kita 20 ribu prajurit mendekat"

"apa..! jangan-jangan pasukan terpisah musuh..?"

"bukan..melihat bendera mereka , sepertinya mereka adalah bala bantuan"

"bala bantuan ..?tapi tidak mungkin , tunggu ... jangan-jangan.."

Antonio melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dari menara pengawas , dia melihat sebuah bendera yang dulu menjadi inti dari 3 kekuatan angkatan bersenjata dari Angkatan darat,Angkatan laut,dan Angkatan udara dari kerajaan fiore, di tengahnya sebuah bendera yang menjadi bendera lambang pasukan imperial paling elit yang khusus mengawal raja yang tidak dibawa oleh raja natsu karena terlalu berlebihan jika dia membawa mereka

Demigryph Knight sebuah unit knight yang memakai jirah hitam ,armor yang dibuat menggunakan adamantite sebuah besi paling keras didunia, mereka menunggangi griffon , makhluk sihir yang paling cepat, meski tidak selincah wyren saat di udara mereka tetap andalan pasukan khusus karena paling lincah di darat dan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan wyren ,

Namun apa yang membuat mereka elit adalah kemampuan dari setiap anggota mereka, palatihan yang seperti neraka yang mereka alami bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, mereka adalah pasukan elit yang semua informasi pribadi tentang mereka sangat rahasia dan hanya raja yang mengetahui siapa mereka dan dari mana asal mereka

Jumlah mereka adalah 1000 meski sedikit namun 1 orang Demigryph Knight dapat membunuh 300 orang dalam sekali pertempuran , sebuah unit yang bahkan kekaisaran pun tidak memilikinya , unit rahasia negara selain pemanggilan pahlawan, Demigryph Knight adalah sebuah kartu as lain yang dapat di gunakan disaat situasi paling genting

Di tengah formasi itu seorang wanita dengan armor dan rambut pirang yang di ikat kebelakang sedang berada di tengah pasukan, dia adalah lucy Del fiore Heartfilia , calon permaisuri pertama kerajaan fiore, di samping kanan dan kirinya

"aahh..., aku benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang, akan ku buat kalian merasakan amarahku"

"demi membersihkan nama baik kami, kami harus membuktikanya di dalam perang ini, aku harus berterima kasih atas kebaikan yang mulia setelah dia kembali"

"kalian memilih musuh yang salah "

Mereka adalah 3 mantan lord dan juga mantan petinggi dari 3 kekuatan angkatan bersenjata kerajaan fiore yang di persenjatai dengan lengkap

"ATAS TIHTA RAJA., PASUKAN BANTUAN DATANG UNTUK MEMBANTU BENTENG SANDERSON...!

 **TBC**

 **MAAF SAYA TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN PEKERJAAN**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Di benteng britania , pasukan yang masih tersisa sedang bersiap mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi serangan dari pasukan undead

"jadi... mengapa kau masih disini...?"

Duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh ya , dia mirajane strauss Briatania, putri pertama dari kerajaan britania , yang merupakan alasan kenapa natsu dan pasukan kerajaan fiore terjebak disini sedang menikmati minum teh ya

"A..aku hanya sedikit khawatir padamu.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal... dan yah , kau tau aku mungkin bisa berguna karena aku memiliki kekuatan 'itu' kau ingat "

Menghela nafas,natsu tidak ingin berdebat dengan calon permaisuri ke2 , meskipun belum resmi dan natsu juga harus memberitau lucy tentang hal ini untuk meluruskanya

Dengan sedikit bernafas berat natsu memandang mira sekali lagi dengan tatapan memohon

"jangan terlalu berlebihan , mengerti "

" mengerti "

"tidak aku serius , haaahh... akan ku siapkan beberapa orang untuk menjadi pengawalmu "

"hmm,terima kasih banyak ...sayang"

Dengan tersenyum ke arah natsu mira bangkit dari kursi ya dan saat dia akan mendekati natsu

"..."

"..."

Suasana aneh mulai terasa , atmosfir sekitar menjadi mencekam dan membuat perasaan tidak enak ,mira yang merasakan hal yang sama langsung membeku dan melihat sekeliling, wajahnya pucat dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin

Natsu mendekat dan menenangkanya

"jangan khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja, aku ada disini "

Mira hanya mengangguk sambil mulai memeluk natsu dengan erat , tiba-tiba natsu merasa mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kepalanya

[ sepertinya mereka ada disini.. wahai pahlawan , kami percayakan pembebasan jiwa-jiwa yang malang itu padamu ]

Suara itu adalah sala satu dari 5 dewa yaitu suara dewa Kariot sang dewa kematian

Setelah suara itu hilang , natsu mempersiapkan diri untuk pertempuran terakhir di britania

...

Asap merah gelap memburamkan sinar matahari,daratan terkurung di dalam awan kegelapan. suara gemuruh mulai bermunculan di atas awan

Natsu sedang berada di atas dinding benteng dengan di temani oleh para perwira dan komandan garnisum benteng , menyaksikan situasi alam yang berbeda dari biasanya , dibelakanya terdapat 9200 pasukan tersisa dari pasukan kesatuan gabungan antara britania dan fiore dan juga dari order suci , di tambah juga dengan beberapa Pensiunan tentara dan knight yang ikut bagian dari pasukan tersebut

Disaat situasi tegang itu tanah tiba-tiba berguncang hebat , benteng bahkan bergetar akibat guncangan itu hampir setiap orang yang ada di dalam benteng tidak mampuh untuk berdiri karena guncangan hebat yang mereka rasakan

Sementara itu asap merah gelap semakin menjadi tebal di udara menambah aura negatif dalam skala besar , dan mulai menyebar keseluruh medan

Untuk memperkuat mental pasukanya natsu mulai berteriak

"DENGARKAN...! ,PASUKAN UNDEAD AKAN KEMBALI MENYERANG KITA , KITA TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEDAMAIAN SEBELUM MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA , JIKA KITA KALAH DISINI ... KITA AKAN MENJADI BUDAK MEREKA UNTUK SELAMANYA... , JADI PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN !"

Para prajurit yang mendengar itu langsung kembali ke sikap mereka dan mulai berlarian kearah pos mereka

Dari dalam tanah muncul celah-celah dan pasukan undead mulai bermunculan , Ghoul , Zombie , Skeleton , terus bermunculan membentuk barisan

Clak..clak..clak...

Bunyi dari suara persendian skeleton bisa terdengar jelas , sementara asap hijau pekat muncul dari tubuh zombie , dan sebuah asap hitam muncul dan memperlihatkan sosok yang memimpin pasukan Undead itu

Sang Necromancer dengan Staff tengkorak di tanganya mulai muncul dan mengaluarkan aura kematian yang menakutkan , di belakang ya terdapat 100 pasukan Death Knight dalam balutan armor hitam dan kuda hantuya

Natsu melihat sekali lagi pasukan undead itu, pasukan itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang natsu lawan sebelumnya , perlengkapan pasukan undead itu terlihat cukup lengkap , bahkan di antara skeleton terdapat sekumpulan Skeleton Rider

Skeleton rider dengan tombak dan mengendarai Skeletal Horse dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak sedang berbaris

Dari sudut pandang natsu , zombie dan ghoul berada disisi sebelah kiri sementara Skeleton berada di sebelah kanan , sementara di depan ,pasukan skeleton archer dan skeleton rider, di tengah formasi adalah Necromancer dan 100 pasukan death Knight

Pasukan zombie yang terdiri dari warga britania mengeluarkan racun mematikan dari sekitar tubuhnya dengan asap dan cairan hijau , sementara para ghoul memiliki kuku tajam dan kemampuan fisik yang lebih unggul dari pada undead rata-rata

" Ya... aku bisa mencium... daging... daging manu..sia "

"kami... akan membuat...kalian..s...sepert..ti .. kami.."

Crak..crakk..crakk...

Pasukan undead bergerak dengan perlahan tanpa mengalami gangguan, pelan namun pasti pasukan undead mulai mendekati benteng

Melihat itu pasukan yang ada di benteng mulai mempersiapkan mental

" mereka disini "

"ayo kita akhiri ini "

" sialan aku gemetar tapi aku tidak akan lari "

Natsu yang melihat itu mengangkat tangan ya dan memberi perintah

"pemanah berisap .., tembak mereka dengan panah perak "

"kalian dengar itu siapkan panah peraknya "

Para pemanah mulai mempersiapkan panah perak yang sudah di mantra oleh para priest , para pemanah dalam posisi menembak dan sihir angin sudah di siapkan untuk menambah jarak panah tersebut

" Pemanah ... ,TEMBAK!"

...

Sementara natsu sedang bertempur dengan pasukan undead , di benteng Sanderson pasukan bantuan mulai melancarkan serangan frontal kearah pasukan kekaisaran, terutama Demigryph Knight , pasukan khusus paling elit dari royal Imperial Army ini membantai musuh dalam sekejap membuat pasukan kekaisaran kebingungan

"si..sialan , pasukan apa itu..?"

"mereka membunuh kita dengan mudah ..."

"komandan , 5 Centarion 7 Denarion dan 11 perwira kita sudah di bantai oleh mereka , berikan kami perintah mundur.."

"Jangan bercanda... kita sudah sampai di tepi sungai sialan ini, kita harus terus maju dan ..aargg"

"ko..Komandan..."

Pasukan berjumlah 15 ribu dari kekaisaran di bantai dalam sekali sapuan oleh Demigryph Knight

Melihat itu jenderal Alexi qwerto poliosi yang merupakan pemimpin penyerangan gemetar dalam ketakutan

Dari 3 ratus ribu pasukan yang dikirim sekitar hampir 40% pasukan mereka mati , awalnya pasukan kekaisaran berhasil menembus pertahanan sungai dan memasuki beberapa meter menuju benteng sanderson , namun bala bantuan dari pasukan kerajaan fiore datang dan memaksa mereka untuk kembali mundur

Di bantai , moral pasukan kekaisaran mulai hancur, mereka menjerit dan berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri,melihat pasukanya mundur Jenderal Alexi qwerto poliosi berteriak kepada bawahanya

"KURANG AJAR.., ! FIORE...!"

"tuan Alexi , sebaiknya kita mundur, jika seperti ini kita akan kehilangan pasukan"

"i..itu benar tuan alexi , kita sebaiknya mundur selagi ada kesempatan "

Mendengar ratapan dari bawahanya alexi akhirnya menyerah

"beri sinyal mundur..."

" HAH "

SSsssssttttttttt... dor

Sebuah sinyal suar dari sihir di tembakan ke udara , di langit yang penuh dengan asap , sebuah cahaya putih terlihat

Melihat sinar itu pasukan kekaisaran mundur sambil meninggalkan mayat teman mereka dan perlengkapan mereka, pasukan fiore yang melihat itu bergembira

" mereka mundur..."

"kita..kita berhasil memukul mundur pasukan kekaisaran "

"aku...aku kira aku akan mati tadi "

" kita mengalahkan pasukan terkuat di benua , ahaha.. ahaha "

Lalu seseorang diantara mereka mengangkat pedang dan berteriak

"KEMENANGAN UNTUK KERAJAAN KITA ..., FIORE ...BANZAI..."

"[BANZAI]"

"[BANZAI]"

"[BANZAI]"

Diantara pasukan fiore yang sedang bersuka cita , 4 orang sedang melihat dengan tersenyum

" ya ampun raja itu , aku tidak menyangka dia akan meminta terdakwa seperti kita untuk melakukan hal ini"

"jaga bicaramu draig , seharusnya kita berterima kasih karena sudah di ampuni , "

"jangan terlalu keras fionna , kita pada akhirnya sudah di maafkan meski aku kurang yakin "

" kau seharusnya tau laxus , kita hampir kehilangan kepala kita beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi raja kita sangat baik , jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua jangan membuat masalah ,... tuan putri ada masalah ..?"

"ah.. hmm,.. ,tidak ada jangan khawatir,"

Di saku dadanya yang tertutupi armor sebuah surat dengan lambang kerajaan tersimpan disana , menyentuh dadanya lucy menutup matanya dan tersenyum

"semoga dia cepat kembali , dan juga dia harus menjelaskannya dengan benar "

Isi dari surat itu adalah

 **Tihta raja**

 **Dengan ini aku raja natsu menunjuk lucy sebagai komandan pasukan bantuan untuk benteng sanderson , dan memberikan kuasa komando kepada unit pasukan khusus pengawal raja** **Demigryph Knight untuk bergerak sebagai pasukan pengawal permaisuri**

 **Di tambah , aku juga akan memberikan hukuman bagi ketiga lord dan seluruh orang yang sekarang sedang di tahan kereana melakukan bentuk kejahatan karena melakukan tindakan pemberontakan kepada kepemimpinan raja yang sah yaitu aku**

 **Sebagai hukumannya**

 **1 . pencabutan hak wilayah istimewa , seluruh wilayah ketiga lord akan di kembalikan kekerajaan  
2\. Pencabutan gelar kebangsawanan , dan setengah aset milik kalian akan menjadi milik kerajaan  
3\. Penurunan pangkat militer  
**

 **Tambahan , untuk memperlihatkan kepada publik bahwa kalian tidak bersalah , aku perintahkan kalian untuk bergabung dengan lucy sebagai pasukan bantuan ke benteng sanderson**

 **Perlu di ingat isi hukuman itu berdasarkan dari pemikiranku sebagai raja dengan mempertimbangkan permintaan pihak ke 2 dan ke 3**

 **Dan untuk lucy akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan mira nanti dia calon permaisuri ke 2 , ya aku yakin kau pasti cukup menyukainya ,**

lucy dengan tenang menarik nafas

 _aku saja belum di urus kau sudah mencari istri lagi.. dasar.., akan ku hukum kau nanti_

 **TBC**

 **halo.. semua**

 **saya benar - benar minta maaf karena laptop saya rusak , dan saya juga kesulitan ke warnet karena masalah pekerjaan jadi lama..hehe**

 **ok disini saya membuat natsu akan menikah dengan mira, sebenarnya saya akan membuat natsu menjadi raja harem disini.. ya maklum aja , saya adalah seorang pencinta harem... ya harem...**

 **dari pada ada salah satu yang terluka mending kita bahagiakan saja semua HAHAHAHA... :D**

 **okokokok**

 **saya juga berterima kasih pada kalian yang dengan setia menunggu Update cerita ini meski agak aneh...**

 **bila ada salah dalam penulisan atau tata letak saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya masih dalam belajar**

 **sekian dari saya...**

 **TERIMA KASIH... Tunggu lanjutanya ya.. hehehe**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Para zombie dan ghoul menyerang dinding , dan mereka diserang oleh pasukan gabungan

Para prajurit dari kerajaan fiore dan britania terus bertempur dengan semangat tinggi , sementara para paladin bertempur selagi mengawasi para prajurit agar tidak ada yang mati dan berubah menjadi zombie

Para priest dan Penyihir terus mendukung para prajurit dengan blessing ,sihir penyembuhan ,dan sihir serangan ,mereka di lindungi oleh para pemanah dan pasukan Infantri dari britania

"terus serang tunjukan semangat kalian para prajurit , jangan gentar raja pahlawan bersama kita...!"

"[HOOUUHH]"

Slasss... slass...slaass...

Natsu terus menebas zombie dan ghoul yang mendekat padanya , dengan pedang ya dia terus menusuk dan menebas musuh yang mendekatinya , di kiri dan kanannya 5 prajurit pengawal sedang bertempur bersama natsu

Selama 4 jam mereka terus bertempur dan pasukan natsu mulai kewalahan , manusia berbeda dengan Undead , mereka memiliki batasan dalam hal pertempuran

...

Diruangan yang digunakan sebagai pos komando militer , mirajane strauss Briatania sedang melihat keadaan diluar dari jendela , di ruangan itu terdapat 10 prajurit elit dari kerajaan fiore dan britania sebagai pengawal disana juga terdapat seorang priest berperingkat tinggi yang bersamanya

"diluar sangat kacau..."

Suara mira lirih sambil melihat pemandangan di jendela, para prajurit terus bertempur meskipun mereka terluka , para knight terus mendesak musuh dengan semangat juang tinggi , para komandan terus bertempur dan memberikan perintah pada para prajuritnya di antara mereka,mira terus memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang terus menerjang musuh tanpa berhenti

Matanya terus terfokus pada musuh yang ada di depanya, pria yang tidak akan menyerah , pria yang sudah berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan menerimanya apapun yang terjadi

Mengalihkan pandanganya pada cermin , mira melihat dirinya dibaluti sebuah gaun yang sudah tidak bersih kotor karena debu , wajahnya yang cantik dan rambut putih ya juga tidak terlalu terawat karena pernah di tahan mira tidak dapat merawat dirinya

Sebuah kekuatan iblis berada dalam tubuhnya

Saat dia melihat cermin dia dapat melihat cerminan dirinya berbicara padanya

"apa kau ingin membantunya ...?"

Dirinya yang di cermin berbicara padanya dengan pandangan lembut dan sedikit tersenyum padanya , dia melihat kearah cermin itu sambil menggigit bibirnya dia tidak tau apakah yang dia lihat adalah sebuah imajinasi atau bukan , namun perasaan yang berada dalam hatinya sudah tidak dapat membedakan ilusi atau kenyataan, dengan memandang lurus kematanya dia melihat dirinya yang di cermin dan mengangguk

"aku ingin membantunya .."

Dengan tatapan mantap , mira melihat dirinya yang di cermin tersenyum puas , dan melambaikan tanganya , mira melakukan hal yang sama dan dalam seketika ruangan itu diselimuti aura gelap

Aura gelap menutupi tubuh mira dan membuat sebuah partikel padat menutupi seluruh tubuh mira , Para prajurit yang di tugaskan sebagai pengawal , langsung menatap mira dengan takut , mereka menghunuskan pedang dan mengangkat perisai mereka dan memasuki formasi tempur ,sementara priest yang disana sedang membaca mantra pengikat untuk merentai mira bila dia tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatanya

Setelah aura gelap itu mulai memudar, tubuh mira berubah .. , wajah cantiknya sekarang semakin cantik namun tatapan matanya tajam , sebuah siluit pakaian gaun hitam di padukan sebuah armor hitam yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya , sebuah tanduk , ekor dan sayap kelelawar muncul di tubuhnya

Inilah transformasi dari mira , [ **the demon queen of darkness**

] di tangan kananya dia memegang sebuah sabit dan sebuah aura hitam memutarinya seakan menjadi perisai

Melihat hal itu para prajurit semakin memberikan tatapan tajam dan niat membunuh pada mira namun

"jangan takut , aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian "

Meskipun penampilanya berbeda suaraya masihlah selembut biasanya , para prajurit yang dalam keadaan panik mencoba berbicara pada mira

"p..putri mira, apa anda baik-baik saja...,anda berubah ...?"

Mira yang menanggapi prajurit itu mengapung di udara

"jangan khawatir , aku bukan musuh aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian malah sebaliknya aku akan membantu kalian , ini adalah wujud yang selama ini ada dalam tubuhku , kekuatan [Take Over] sebuah sihir transformasi "

Para prajurit yang mendapatkan penjelasan langsung menghilangkan hawa membunuh dan berlurut di hadapan evil mira

"maafkan kami , telah berlaku tidak sopan kepada calon permaisuri ke 2 "

"tidak apa, sekarang aku akan pergi , kalian juga pergi dan bantu yang lain"

"HAH"

Para prajurit berlarian keluar , sementara mira menghilang dari ruangan dan langsung terjun kemedan perang

...

Pertempuran masih terus berlangsung, namun kalah dalam hal jumlah dan stamina membuat pasukan gabungan kewalahan dalam perlawananya , sementara natsu terus memandangi daerah sekitar

Saat para prajurit mulai linglung dengan keadaan sekitar para komandan terus berteriak memberikan semangat

"Jangan menyerah... ,, terus bertempur , apa kalian menyebut diri kalian pasukan raja para pahlawan !"

"tunjukan semangat juang kita ..., tunjukan pada para undead itu semangat dari para prajurit Britania !"

" Bertempurlah untuk saudara dan keluarga kita !"

Di tengah kekacauan sebuah ledakan yang bertubi-tubi mulai membombardir luar dinding , dalam kekacaukan medan perang sebuah kilatan muncul dari langit dan menghancurkan 100 zombie yang mencoba memanjat dinding

Zzzzttttssss... dadadadadddadadada...

Di atas awan terdapat sebuah bayangan hitam , dia melebarkan sayap kelelawarnya yang memanjang dan terbang dengan anggun

Melihat itu para prajurit yang sudah kewalahan menganggap keberadaan yang di atas itu adalah musuh , namun natsu memegang pundak orang itu dan menenangkan seluruh prajurit

"jangan takut , dia bukanlah musuh kita, dia adala sekutu kita, prajurit kita pasti akan memenangkan pertempuran ini!"

Mendengar itu para prajurit gabungan berteriak dengan keras dan moral yang tadi turun menjadi naik kembali

Natsu melihat bayangan yang diatas itu dan tersenyum

"sepertinya dia sudah menguasai kekuatanya "

Para prajurit yang mengawal natsu , melihat raja mereka tersenyum di tengah medan perang dan bertanya

" yang mulai apa terjadi sesuatu ..?"

"tidak ada , terus fokus pada musuh "

"HAH"

Sementara di atas mira melirik sekali kearah natsu dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada luar dinding yang mana masih banyak pasukan undead yang mencoba untuk naik keatas dinding ,

Sebuah peluru sihir tercipta ketika mira mengayunkan sabit ya , peluru itu menghantam tanah dan meledakan banyak musuh , zombie goul dan skeleton rider hancur berkeping-keping

Melihat hal itu ,necromancer itu mengarahkan tatapan kebencian pada mira , dan mengganggap mira sebagai ancaman pada pasukanya , diapun maju dengan 100 death knight yang mengawalnya

Merasa musuh mendekat , natsu menutup matanya sambil menebas banyak musuh

[akhirnya si brengsek itu bergerak juga ]

[bagaimanapun sihir ini tidak dapat menjangkau jarak yang jauh namun bila dia cukup dekat , maka itu pasti akan efektif ]

[baiklah raja pahlawan , gunakan sihir itu , tenangkanlah jiwa – jiwa malang ini ]

"aku mengerti "

Membuka matanya

Natsu yang sedang di tengah pertempuran mengeluarkan aura cahaya yang cukup terang, para undead yang melihat natsu langsung menghilang karena kekuatan dari aura suci yang besar ,di tengah kejadian itu para pengawal natsu langsung membuat formasi perlindungan

' _ **Wahai kalian ... jiwa yang ternodai oleh kegelapan... , jiwa yang tidak dapat kembali , jiwa yang memiliki penyesalan, jiwa yang tidak dapat tenang ... , daratan dalam khayalan daratan kematian .., dewa dari penguasa kematian pinjami aku kekuatanmu , wahai jiwa tersesat .. terompet kematian memanggil...'**_

 **[** **Forbidden technique of death: purgatory of the soul** **]**

Stab..

Pedang natsu menancam di tanah

Sebuah api mulai keluar dari pedang natsu namun api ini tidak membakar para prajurit malah sebaliknya

"t..tu..tubuh..ku...,pa..nas"

"ada apa dengan api ini "

Para undead seperti zombie mulai terbakar dan hangus seperti abu , para ghoul dan skeleton lenyap setelah terkena serangan api ini

Sang necromancer yang tercengang dengan teknik ini terbang keatas agar dia tidak dapat terkena sinirnya

Namun para death knight yang dibawah terbakar dan hancur bagaikan debu , di tengah api panas ini banyak suara terdengar

' _kami... bebas "_

" _jiwa ku .. aahh sekarang aku dapat pergi "_

" _akhirnya rasa sakit itu hilang... aku bebas "_

Suara dari para roh yang jiwanya telah terbebas dari kekangan mantra sang necromancer ,

Diantara suara itu bayangan para jiwa juga dapat dilihat mereka melayang dengan roh mereka yang transparan namun masih dapat dikenali , diantara mereka ada roh para orang tuan ,saudara,teman ,kekasih , istri dan keluarga dari para prajurit britania

"I..ibu...,akhirnya kau bebas...hick... aku...aku...,maafkan aku "

"kaka... kau tidak perlu khawatir sekarang adikmu sudah dewasa,.. beristirahatlah dalam damai ka.."

"sayang... , maaf aku tidak dapat menyelamatkamu saat itu , aku sekarang sedang berjuang untukmu ... ,"

"Luis.., jangan khawatir tentang istri dan anakmu .., aku akan menjaga mereka, awasi saja kami dari sana, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan mereka "

Jawaban dari para roh yang melihat keluarga mereka masih hidup juga terdengar

" _kau sudah berusaha keras nak.. terima kasih sekarang ibu dapat bertemu ayahmu.., akan ibu beritau ayahmu kalau kau sudah menjadi seorang pria yang hebat.."_

" _ya ampun, aku mengerti ... tolong jaga dirimu .. ,carilah suami yang dapat membahagiakanmu.."_

" _terima kasih sayang..., kau adalah pria yang akan selalu ku cintai , jangan terlalu memikirkanku... ,pikirkanlah masa depanmu , carilah kebahagiaanmu.., karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku... , aku mencintamu... ."_

" _tentu saja kau harus membahagiakan mereka , jika tidak aku akan kembali dan menghantuimu sampai kau mati.. , tapi ... tolong rudi ... tolong jaga mereka untukku.. bagiku mereka adalah segalanya ,aku titipkan istri dan putraku... katakan pada mereka kalau aku mencintai mereka ..."_

Teriakan , isak tangis mulai terdengar dari benteng, para prajurit dari britania mereka semua melampiaskan segala macam emosi mereka pada keluarga , saudara , teman , kekasih mereka yang sudah mendahului mereka , di antara mereka ada roh dari para prajurit fiore yang ikut gugur dalam pertempuran dan berubah menjadi zombie namun sekarang jiwa mereka bebas , roh mereka mendekat kearah natsu dan berlutut

" _yang mulia , kami telah menjalankan tugaskami ... sekarang ijinkan kami untuk pamit .."_

" _rajaku .. , maaf kami hanya bisa sampai disini ,tolong jaga keluarga kami "_

" _hidup raja fiore ... Natsu Dragneel Del Fiore...!"_

" _Banzai"_

Melihat rekan – rekan mereka menghilang para prajurit fiore tidak menangis . mereka tersenyum kepada rekan – rekan mereka , sambil mengucapkan kata perpisahan , mereka ingin mengantar kepergiaan rekan mereka dengan senyuman dan bukan air mata , ini adalah sebuah bentuk penghormatan kepada mereka yang tewas dalam tugas..

Seluruh arwah menghilang dalam cahaya biru ,, awan yang tadiya gelap sekarang menjadi terang ,

Para prajurit yang masih larut dalam emosi dan duka , berjongkok dan saling membahu satu sama lain , mira turun dan mendekat kearah natsu , dia melihat air mata mira jatuh dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum,

Natsu menghapus air mata mira , mira kembali kewujudnya yang biasa dan jatuh dalam pelukan natsu ,seorang priest perempuan mendekat kearah natsu dan membawa mira , natsu mengarahkan pandanganya pada objek terbang yang sedang mengawasi diatas langit

"komandan ..., biar aku yang mengurus ini , makhluk itu punya hutang padaku "

"sesuai kehendak anda , wahai rajaku "

Tubuh natsu melayang dan terbang mendekat kearah necromancer itu , sementara mira dibawa ketempat aman untuk istirahat

Natsu berhadap hadapan dengan sang necromancer

Natsu mengamati necromancer itu dari dekat sebuah jubah kuno berwarna hitam gelap , di setiap jarinya terdapat cincin dari permata , di tangan kananya dia memegang sebuah staff tengkorak

"kukukuku... aku tidak menyangka inilah kekuatan dari sang raja pahlawan "

"terima kasih atas pujianya tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk menerima pujian "

"begitu ...,"

Necromancer mengeluarkan aura kegelapan namun tidak sekuat sebelumnya , karena efek dari sihir natsu kekuatan sang necromancer manjadi sedikit berkurang namun bukan berarti dia lemah

Dengan kekuatanya yang tersisa dia membesar menjadi 5 meter dari ukuran normalnya namun sebelum sang necromancer melancarkan seranganya dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat dan tanpa di sadari oleh si necromancer sebuah pedang menancam jantung ya

Tanpa dia menengokpun dia sudah tau kalau pedang ini merupakan pedang dari si pahlawan, necromacer sedikit menatap kearah sang pahlawan yang sedang menusuknya , saat dia melihat si pahlawan mata ya berbeda , matanya memiliki lingkaran sihir dengan diagram aneh , mata berwarna biru itu seakan menatap jauh kehati sang necromancer meski dia sudah tidak memiliki hati

Sang necromancer yang sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan menyerah dan hanya diam saat tubuhnya mulai bercahaya

"apa yang terjadi padamu..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sang necromancer melihat kembali si pahlawan yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata

"begitu ... mata itu mampuh melihat masa lalu dari targernya huh..."

Sang necromancer menatap kearah langit dan mulai berbicara

"dulu ... aku adalah seorang Arch Wizard dari kekaisaran , aku memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sempurna , aku lahir dikalangan bangsawan dan memiliki keluarga yang sangat baik , sungguh kehidupan yang nyaman , aku sangat pintar dan menguasai banyak sihir, aku juga memiliki istri yang sangat baik dan cantik .. namun ... para bangsawan sialan itu mereka iri akan prestasiku , bukan hanya itu mereka iri pada keluargaku , dan juga ada seorang bangsawan tinggi yang ternyata memendam rasa suka pada istriku ... , suatu hari aku mendapatkan tuduhan palsu , namun karena hakim dan bahkan kaisar sendiri disuap oleh para bangsawan itu aku dijatuhi hukuman mati ...

Saat aku akan dihukum , disana berjejer kepala dari pelayan dan seluruh keluargaku ,, namun yang membuatku sangat marah adalah , dimana tubuh istriku terkegelat setelah di permainkan oleh banyak orang dia mati setelah di perkosa berkali-kali oleh para bangsawan sialan itu ... saat itu aku bersumpah aku akan mengutuk mereka dan membunuh mereka semua... .,di dalam kegelapan aku bertemu denganya , sang raja iblis dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk menghancurkan kekaisaran dan berjanji untuk membantuku membalaskan dendamku.."

Natsu yang dapat melihat masa lalu ya dapat mengerti perasaanya , pedang natsu yang menancap di tubuh si necromancer mengeluarkan api suci membakar tubuh si necromancer sedikit demi sedikit ..

" hei bolehkah aku bertanya padamu .. wahai raja pahlawan...?"

"apa itu .."

"apa .. aku dapat bertemu dengan keluargaku dan istriku lagi saat disana , sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan mereka ,"

Natsu yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum,

"pasti.. , aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti jika kau di lahirkan kembali .. kau pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah takdir yang mempertemukanmu dengan istrimu lagi .., "

"begitu..., terima kasih .."

Dengan kata-kata itu sang necromancer menghilang

Natsu menyarungkan kembali pedangya pada sarung pedang , pandangan matanya yang tadi biru berubah menjadi merah tajam

"kekaisaran..., kalian akan membalas apa yang telah kalian perbuat... aku bersumpah "

Dalam ingatan necromancer itu natsu akhirnya menyadari bahwa musuhnya bukan hanya pasukan raja iblis, namun juga kekaisaran ...

 **TBC**

Maaf kawan , akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk sampai saya gk ada waktu .

Pekerjaan semakin menumpuk dan saya juga kesulitan mengatur waktu ...

Maaf bila agak gk nyambung, maklum saya menuangkan semua isi pikiran saya


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"yang mulia ,ini dokumen tentang masalah banjir yang melanda kota Edinburgh , dan yang ini laporan tentang pembangunan jalan yang sedang berlangsung di wilayah selatan kita , dan ini dokumen tentang ..."

" aku mengerti , tolong bawa saja dokumen yang lain kemari aku akan menyelesaikanya sekarang, dan juga tolong suruh pelayan untuk membawakan aku teh dan ... sepertinya aku akan makan siang di kantor jadi tolong persiapkan juga "

"dimengerti yang mulia "

Setelah aku mengatakan itu petugas itu pergi dari kantor pemerintahan , saat ini aku sedang kembali bekerja di ruangan pemerintahaan di istana Victoria di fiore , sambil meregangkan otot-otot tanganku yang cukup kaku karena terus menulis

"inilah akibatnya jika seorang raja turun langsung kemedan perang ... pekerjaan pemerintahan jadi terabaikan ... "

"memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa...?"

"itu... aku minta maaf"

Orang yang menundukan kepalanya padaku adalah calon ratu dari kerajaan ini , tunanganku Lucy heartfilia del fiore dia adalah putri dari kerajaan ini yang di tunangkan padaku secara paksa oleh orang tuanya namun sepertinya lucy sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan menerima pertunangan ini dengan senang

Beberapa waktu yang lalu , terjadi pemberontakan dari ke 3 lord yang memiliki hak istimewa di kerajaan fiore, mereka menganggapku sebagai raja palsu dan melakukan pemberontakan bersenjata melawan pasukan kerajaan [royal army] , bukan hanya itu lucy yang merupakan putri dari raja kerajaan ini berada di kamp mereka dan di anggap ikut ambil dalam pemberontakan , namun karena semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman akhirnya pemberontakan itu dapat di padamkan dengan korban yang sedikit

Ke 3 lord kehilangan wilayah , status dan pangkat mereka dan menjalani hukuman yang lumayan ringan karena permintaan dari raja sebelumnya , dan sisa prajurit ya di eksekusi mati karena terbukti melakukan kejahatan dan yang lainya menerima penurunan pangkat dan beberapa kesatria harus di cabut gelarnya sebagai bentuk hukuman

Disamping lucy yang sedang menunduk

" ma..ma.. lucy sama , saya yakin itu bukan kesalahan anda seluruhnya ,saya juga ikut bersalah tentang ini "

Wanita cantik lainya yang duduk di sebelah lucy adalah Mirajane Strauss Briatania , calon pemaisuri ke 2 dari kerajaan fiore

5 bulan yang lalu aku menerima perintah dari kekaisaran untuk menginvasi kerajaan britania karena di duga bersekongkol dengan pasukan iblis namun itu adalah sebuah kebohongan , bukanya bersekutu justru britania sedang di serang oleh pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh seorang necromancer bersama pasukan undead miliknya dan hasilnya banyak warga britania menjadi korban

sebagai raja dari negara lain aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini namun ayah mira raja britania menyerahkan tanah britania padaku dengan syarat aku harus menikahi putri tertua mereka yaitu mira , alhasil karena tanah itu menjadi miliku aku membentuk pasukan gabungan dengan britania dan juga dari order suci yang sudah ada disana lebih dulu dan hasilnya kami berhasil mengalahkan pasukan undead

meski terlihat seperti wanita yang lembut dan tenang , mira memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengejutkan yaitu sihir [take over] kemampuan yang dapat merubah bentuk mereka, dan untuk mira kasusnya dia dapat berubah menjadi iblis namun dia sekarang dapat mengendalikanya

sudah 5 bulan sejak insiden Britania , setelah mengalahkan pasukan undead aku mulai mengorganisir pasukan yang ada disana , dan menempatkan beberapa tentara fiore disana

aku juga sudah memberitau kepada seluruh warga britania yang selamat bahwa sekarang tanah itu menjadi wilayah kerajaan fiore dan kalian adalah warga negara fiore , pertunanganku dengan mira menandakan akhir dari sejarah panjang kerajaan britania di tanah itu

namun karena warga mereka cukup gelisah aku mengangkat Elfman adik laki-laki mira sebagai gubernur di wilayah itu sebagai bentuk penghormatanku pada keluarga kerajaan britania dan akan lebih baik jika yang di tempatkan adalah orang yang sudah tau lingkungan disana

aku kembali ke crocus ibu kota kerajaan fiore dan di sambut sebagai pahlawan , pasalnya saat pertama kali pasukan iblis muncul belum pernah mereka kalah dan sekarang mereka dapat dikalahkan olehku

begitu juga dengan kekaisaran , kekaisaran Alvare yang merupakan kekaisaran terkuat dan terbesar di benua menyerang kerajaan fiore , namun bukanya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan fiore mereka malah di pukul mundur oleh pasukan benteng sanderson dan mengalami kekalahan yang besar

dari 3 ratus ribu pasukan yang dikirim untuk melakukan invasi hanya beberapa ribu yang dapat kembali sebagian dari mereka tewas dan di jadikan tahanan , aku mengetahui setelah memeriksa tahanan dan menemukan 40 orang bangsawan kekaisaran yang ikut dalam invasi ke fiore

akupun menjatuhi mereka hukuman mati dan memulangkan kepala para bangsawan itu kembali ke kekaisaran dengan sebuah surat ultimatum yang menandakan kalau fiore sekarang tidak memiliki hubungan diplomatis dengan mereka

sekembalinya dari peperangan hal yang menantiku adalah tatapan tajam lucy , dan ratusan dokumen yang harus di urus , awalnya aku pikir lucy akan marah karena pertunanganku dengan mira namun sepertinya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkanya , namun dia memberikanku peringatan tentang penerus tahta ,

kesampingkan masalah itu , setelah ke 3 lord menerima hukuman mereka hal mengejutkan lainya muncul

Fianna layfa mantan lord penguasa wilayah selatan dan sekaligus mantan Admiral angkatan laut fiore menyatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi selirku , saat aku mendengarnya aku cukup terkejut mengingat usianya yang terbilang sangat jauh denganku

Namun karena lucy cukup mempercayainya aku mengijinkanya menjadi selir , ini juga dimaksud untuk memberikan keamanan dan jaminan pada garis keturunanya yang lain

Karena ke 3 lord yang merupakan 3 jenderal tertinggi dari pasukan bersenjata fiore sudah tidak ada , aku pun melakukan beberapa perubahan didalam instalasi militer

Aku mengabungan 3 angkatan bersenjata dan mengubah mereka menjadi N.F.A [National Fiore Army] dan membuat mereka menjadi N.F.A.G [National Fiore Army Ground] , N.F.A.N [National Fiore Army Navy] dan terakhir N.F.A.A [National Fiore Army Air] dengan jenderal baru

Jenderal [N.F.A.G] Gajeel Redfox  
Wakil [N.F.A.G] Gray Fullbuster

Marsekal [N.F.A.A] Erza Scarlet  
Wakil [N.F.A.A] Jellal Fernandes

Admiral [N.F.A.N] Ichiya

Setelah itu akupun meneruskan pekerjaanku untuk mengurus wilayah , dan karena seluruh wilayah britania menjadi miliku akupun mulai melakukan langkah awal untuk membangun kembali tanah itu

Dimulai dari memperbaiki kerusakan kota dan isntalasi lainya , menggarap kembali ladang dan perbaikan jalan transportasi , distribusi makanan karena wilayah mereka masih belum mendapatkan panen jadi untuk sementara waktu aku akan membantu mereka dengan makanan

aku cukup bersyukur karena fiore mendapatkan panen yang banyak terutama kentang , jadi kami dapat mendistribusikanya ke seluruh wilayah dan hal itu dapat memperkecil angka kematian dari kelaparan

kembali kesaat ini melihat kedua tunanganku saling menghibur satu sama lain aku tersenyum dan mulai mengerjakan dokumen dengan kemampuanku , mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku memikirkan tentang penerus dan sambil memikirkan itu aku kembali bekerja

 **TBC**


End file.
